


Viviré en tu Memoria

by NDTaurus



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDTaurus/pseuds/NDTaurus
Summary: Kid y Law tienen una relación basada en la confianza y el afecto, tienen un hermoso grupo de amigos que a pesar de los años y las dificultades se mantiene unido, y están en una etapa profesional maravillosa para ambos, entonces… ¿Qué podría salir mal?, pues todo. Las injusticias de la vida son pan de cada día, porque los finales no siempre son felices.Advertencias: Universo alternativo; Drama; No apto para personas sensibles.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones: Los hechos descritos en esta obra son ficticios, cualquier similitud con la realidad es mera coincidencia; Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Eiichirō Oda; Texto sin fines de lucro; Datos oficiales de personajes alterados.

**Capítulo 1**

***

El turno en urgencias siempre resultaba ser agotador, y ese día no había sido la excepción. Un accidente múltiple en la carretera le mantuvo trabajando 13 horas sin descanso. Entró a su oficina arrastrando los pies y se recostó de espaldas sobre el sofá, estaba realmente cansado y lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos un rato. Se tomaría una hora de descanso antes de dar su última vuelta y regresar a su departamento.

Tomó su teléfono para echar un vistazo, eran las 5 de la mañana. Tenía 2 llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes que comenzó a responder en nivel de importancia.

—Es reconfortante verte con esa sonrisa a pesar de la larga noche que hemos tenido —Marco le sonreía apoyado en el marco de la puerta—. ¿Te mensajeas con tu novio? —Hizo una mueca de disgusto al verse sorprendido y se incorporó con un gruñido—. No me mires así, eres una persona transparente, y tu mirada se ve enamorada, a pesar de esas horribles ojeras. En serio, deberías hacer algo con ellas.

—No soy una persona “trasparente” y, ¿De verdad? ¿Tú me aconsejas hacer algo con mis ojeras? ¿Tú entre todos en este hospital? —Marco sonrió y se rascó la nuca—. ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?

—No, solo quería agradecer el apoyo —Marco suspiró—. La verdad es que me siento culpable por hacer que te quedaras, de nuevo…

—Déjalo estar, me gusta mi trabajo, y a Kid no le molesta del todo... —hizo una mueca frunciendo los labios, se notaba que tenía un conflicto y Marco sintió la culpa acrecentándose en su interior.

—Lo sabía, tienes problemas con el pelirrojo…

—No, no es eso —se tomó unos segundos—. La verdad es que no me he sentido bien estos días. ¿Crees que puedas conseguir a alguien para el turno de la noche? Sería bueno tener el fin de semana completo para descansar… —Marco no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa. Law jamás le había pedido un día en lo que llevaba trabajando en ese hospital. 

—Claro, no hay problema con eso. ¿Quieres que te haga un chequeo? —El ofrecimiento le causó algo de gracia—. Es en serio, si te sientes mal entonces deberías hacerte un chequeo.

—De acuerdo —dijo con algo de fastidio mientras se ponía de pie, se acercó a la camilla y comenzó a sacarse la parte superior de su ropa. Marco cerró la puerta tras de sí y encendió la luz principal.

—¿Síntomas?

—Dolor muscular, fatiga, inapetencia… mareos… dolor de cabeza…

Marco frunció el ceño al escuchar el listado de síntomas —debería golpearte ahora mismo por no haber abierto la boca antes—. Se acercó para tomar su temperatura, estaba en márgenes normales. Revisó sus ojos, sus oídos y su garganta.

—Avísame si duele —pidió Marco cuando comenzó a palpar con sus dedos, desde la parte posterior de sus orejas hacia abajo. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando le presionó cierta parte del cuello—. Ok, recuéstate.

Marco escucho sus pulmones con el estetoscopio y palpó con atención algunas partes de su cuerpo. Trataba de mantener una expresión neutra mientras continuaba con la revisión, pero el afecto que le tenía a su compañero de trabajo le jugaba una mala pasada.

—No me gusta tu expresión —Marco le miró en silenció y con continuó su inspección.

—No me gusta lo que encuentro en el examen físico —dijo finalmente—, necesito que te hagan un hemograma y un perfil bioquímico.

—Pero…

—No, no hay peros. Necesito hacerte exámenes para saber qué tienes, no puedo decirte específicamente qué es sin los resultados, hay un mundo de posibilidades y tengo que descartar. Lo sabes.

—¿Qué encontraste?

—Tienes inflamados algunos ganglios, tu hígado y bazo están dilatados. Dame tu mano —pidió—, quiero probar algo —levantó su mano y Marco le presionó por unos segundos la uña del pulgar, la soltó y mentalmente contó los segundos que se tardó en regresar a su color natural.

Frunció el ceño y repitió él mismo la acción que hizo su compañero —iré ahora a toma de muestras—. Se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse con desánimo.

—Pediré que vengan a tomarte las muestras aquí, recuéstate y descansa. También te pediré un transfer, no te irás sólo a casa.

Marco dejó la sala para hablar con el jefe de enfermería. Él, por otro lado, se sentó un tanto consternado en el sofá, las posibilidades se enlistaban en su cabeza, pero había una que sonaba mucho más fuerte que las otras. Marco no se lo dijo, pero estaba seguro de que pensaban en lo mismo, después de todo, el otro conocía sus antecedentes médicos casi tan bien como él mismo.

***

La alarma de su teléfono sonó a las 6:30 de la mañana, soltó un par de gruñidos y con el ceño fruncido estiró su brazo fuera de las mantas para alcanzar el celular, ¿Cómo se le había olvidado desactivar la alarma?, ya que tenía el aparato en la mano, aprovechó de revisar sus mensajes y se relajó al ver las notificaciones.

La noche anterior, Law, le había enviado un texto explicándole que debería quedarse a apoyar al turno siguiente debido al accidente que minutos antes había visto en televisión, después de leer el mensaje le llamó de regreso, pero no obtuvo respuesta, lo intentó de nuevo y tuvo el mismo resultado, realmente debían tener mucho trabajo en urgencias, por lo que decidió dejarlo.

Law trabajaba en un hospital de enseñanza como titular en cirugía general y de seguro estaría con trabajo hasta el cuello. Así que esperaría hasta que el médico tuviera tiempo de hablar. De todas formas, le dejó unos cuantos mensajes diciéndole todo lo que planeaba hacer con él durante el fin de semana, Tal vez eso le sacara una sonrisa después de su eterna jornada.

Ahora, grata era su sorpresa al leer que sus planes eran recibidos con entusiasmo.

El médico le había respondido hace poco más de una hora, seguramente ahora estaba realizando una última ronda a sus pacientes antes de regresar a casa, así que ya faltaba relativamente poco para que llegara al departamento. Con eso en mente se desemperezó y salió de la cama para comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

***

El aroma de comida recién hecha inundó sus fosas nasales cuando abrió la puerta del departamento, y a pesar de que era un rico aroma, en lugar de darle hambre le produjo nauseas.

Dejó su abrigo sobre el perchero y se quitó las botas para luego calzarse las pantuflas. Caminó con pesar hasta Kid —quien estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina leyendo el diario, sin prestar atención a su entorno debido a lo alta que estaba la música en sus auriculares— y le abrazó por la espalda. Kid se sobresaltó y miró por sobre su hombro para ver a Law acurrucándose contra su espalda.

—Al fin llegaste —dijo Kid mientras se quitaba los auriculares—. Por lo que se ve en las noticias tuviste una noche difícil —asintió ante las palabras de su novio sin despegarse de su espalda—. Bueno, el desayuno ya está listo, así que...

—No tengo hambre…

—Oh no, debes comer. Necesitas recuperar energías. Además, últimamente tu mala alimentación está pasándose de la raya. Estoy seguro de que no comiste nada durante la noche —aseveró Kid.

Soltó un suspiro al tiempo que rompía el abrazo. No, no había comido nada durante la noche, sólo había tomado café, y definitivamente no tenía fuerzas para replicar las fundadas acusaciones en su contra —de acuerdo, comeré—. Sentenció finalmente mientras Kid se giraba en el banquillo para tomarle de la cadera.

—Realmente te ves agotado. Después de desayunar te irás a la cama a descansar, necesitas dormir, aunque sea unas horas. ¿Está bien? —Asintió sin ánimos de objetar y se apoyó en el hombro de Kid. Quien, sorprendido, le apartó con delicadeza y le miró a los ojos en busca de algo que le ayudara a descubrir qué era lo que ocurría—. ¿De verdad? ¿Así nada más, sin peros?

—Sólo estoy cansado —soltó con desanimo. Kid frunció el ceño y le puso una mano en la frente—. Kid…

—Lo hice como una broma —le interrumpió Kid—, pero me parece que realmente tienes fiebre, ¿No te has tomado la temperatura?

—Me la tomé en el hospital poco antes de salir, estaba en parámetros normales —apoyó su rostro en la mano fría de Kid y cerró los ojos, se sentía tan bien.

—Entonces ya te sentías mal antes de salir del hospital —asintió nuevamente y Kid no pudo evitar preocuparse, esa actitud tan dócil definitivamente no era una buena señal—. Mmmm… ok, desayuno a la cama.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—A la cama, te llevaré el desayuno a la habitación —dijo Kid mientras lo encaminaba al lugar mencionado.

—No creo que sea una buena idea comer en la cama… —un súbito mareo le hizo perder el equilibrio. Kid soltó una maldición y se apresuró a afirmarle antes de que terminara en el suelo.

—Law… —se llevó una mano a la cabeza en un intento inútil por mitigar el dolor y le pidió un segundo a Kid—. Llamaré a emergencias.

—No.

—Law… tu nariz está sangrando —verificó las palabras de Kid y volvió a negar.

—Solo necesito algo para parar la hemorragia, hay gasas en el botiquín del baño —Kid le dejó sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la pared, para ir por lo indicado—. Y no llames a emergencias, esto no es una emergencia —podía ver que Kid estaba nervioso, y lo entendía, de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos jamás le había visto enfermo, ni siquiera un resfriado.

Kid volvió con las gasas, se arrodilló a su lado y se las entregó —dime qué tengo que hacer—, a Law se le hacía adorable ver a Kid actuando de esa forma.

—Esperar unos minutos para que esto se detenga.

—Por favor, vamos al hospital.

—Kid, de verdad no es necesario. Solo dame unos minutos.

El sonido del segundero de la sala le estaba sacando de quicio, ¿Cómo podía Law estar tan tranquilo?, era médico, se respondió, era normal para él ver cosas así. Pero él no, para él esto era algo fuera de lo común, y estaba a punto de replicar nuevamente cuando Law le interrumpió —quiero ir a la cama, ¿me ayudas a ponerme de pie?

—Ok —se puso de pie y le tomó en brazos.

—No me trates como una princesa, bájame —reclamó haciendo referencia a la forma en que Kid le había levantado.

—No me importa —le dejó en la cama—. Insisto en que debemos ir al hospital.

—Kid, solo necesito comer algo y descansar, después de eso me sentiré mejor —se fijó en el semblante de Kid, que irradiaba preocupación, y acarició su mejilla mientras le miraba con algo de culpa. Soltó un suspiro y le regaló una sonrisa—. Marco me hizo un chequeo antes de salir del hospital —comenzó a hablar—, me tomaron unas muestras de sangre para hacer unos exámenes y en cuanto estén listos los resultados me llamará para saber qué es lo que anda mal conmigo. Así que no hay necesidad de preocuparse. ¿Está bien?

—Bien, algo he aprendido viviendo contigo. ¿Cuáles son los posibles diagnósticos? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos, sintiéndose orgulloso de haber provocado esa mirada de asombro en los ojos de Law.

—Aún es muy pronto…

—No me salgas con eso —silencio—. ¿Tengo que llamar a Marco para averiguarlo? —Law torció sus labios en una mueca—. Law —dijo Kid con un tono severo y el aludido respiró profundo antes de continuar hablando.

—Aunque lo llames no podría decírtelo, tenemos un código médico-paciente ¿sabías? —Kid le miró con el ceño fruncido, su paciencia era muy limitada, y a esa altura ya se estaba agotando. Law volvió a suspirar y se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama—. No es que no quiera decírtelo, pero es difícil. No quiero aventurarme a decirte un diagnostico errado —apretó las mantas de la cama con sus manos—. Sería estúpido que ambos estemos preocupados y que al final resulte ser algo sin importancia…

—Dudo que sea algo sin importancia si te deja en esas condiciones —Law bajó la mirada a sus manos aún empuñadas y Kid le tomó con delicadeza del mentón—. Law, sólo dímelo —suplicó mirándole a los ojos.

Law se perdió unos segundos dentro de esos ojos color ámbar que le miraban con preocupación y sintió que algo se rompía en su interior. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la atónita mirada de Kid —Tengo… —respiró profundo para controlar sus emociones—. Tengo los mismos síntomas que tenía Lami…

Kid se puso de pie y dio un par de vueltas por la habitación, se sentía como un león enjaulado. Se obligó a apaciguar las ganas que tenía de golpear la pared —Kid…—, le llamó Law con mesura.

—Si llegase a ser…, maldición —abrió y cerró su mano—, espero que no… pero si lo es, ¿qué tan avanzado estaría?

—No, no lo sé. Primero debemos esperar los resultados de los exámenes que me acaban de hacer para saber si efectivamente es…, y en caso de ser así me tengo que hacer otros exámenes para determinar el tipo y la etapa —tanto él como Kid sentían la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto—. Ni siquiera sé específicamente cuándo comenzaron los síntomas... —agregó con algo de desanimo.

—Puede ser… ¿hace unos 8 días? —Law miró con duda a Kid, quien se sentó con las piernas abiertas al borde de la cama—. Si no me equivoco, comenzaste con síntomas hace 8 días.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó con algo de incredulidad.

—Eres una persona rutinaria y con manías. Manías muy marcadas. Así que es fácil saber cuándo algo está fuera de lugar.

Law soltó una risa nerviosa —ok, me asusta tu atención a los detalles…—, comenzó a analizar las palabras de Kid en silencio. Trató de recordar el día que indicaba y no encontró nada extraño. —Me rindo, no lo sé, ¿Qué fue lo que hice diferente?

—Salí del trabajo a las 16:30, como todos los días —comenzó a relatar—, tú tenías turno de noche, por lo que te irías a trabajar como a las 19:30, lo que nos daba tiempo suficiente para pasarlo bien y comer algo antes de que te fueras y con eso en mente pasé a comprar algunas cosas para la cena. Cuando llegué a casa oí el sonido de la música que usas para leer la revista de ciencias que llega una vez a la semana. Dejé las compras en la cocina y fui a tu estudio, estabas dormido en tu sofá con la revista sobre tu regazo.

—Pues, si, supongo que estaba cansado…

—Me atrevo a decir que más de lo normal. Jamás te duermes mientras lees. Si estas leyendo y te da sueño detienes tu lectura, guardas lo que sea que lees de forma pulcra en el lugar que corresponde, apagas la música y te vas a la cama —Kid sonrió al recordar la escena—. Te veías tan relajado que preferí no despertarte. Bajé un poco el volumen de la música y tomé la revista antes de que cayera al piso. Volví a la cocina, abrí una cerveza y comencé a preparar la cena. Te hice onigiris, tus favoritos, y casi no probaste bocado.

Law estaba inmerso en la mirada de Kid, veía el cariño que reflejaba y se sintió reconfortado al tener la certeza de que su pelirrojo realmente se preocupaba por él. Un sentimiento de calidez se acomodó en su pecho.

—¿Cuánto tendrán los resultados? —Preguntó Kid ya más calmado, sacándole de su estupefacción. 

—Deberían estar listos en la noche —estiró su mano hacia Kid, quien acortó la distancia y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Law.

Law podía notar como crecían las dudas en la cabeza de Kid y comenzó a responder las preguntas antes de que fueran formuladas.

—Si los resultados afirman nuestras sospechas tendrán que hacerme unos exámenes desagradables y dolorosos —se estremeció un poco al pensarlo—. Dependiendo de los resultados de esos exámenes —continuó—, se deciden los tratamientos y la forma en que los recibiré, puede ser hospitalaria o ambulatoria —soltó un suspiro—. Kid, aún es muy pronto para especular. Puede que nos estemos preocupando por nada…

Kid terminó de acortar la distancia que los separaba y le abrazó, respiró profundo el aroma de su cuello y besó su mejilla.

—Entonces ¿Desayuno a la cama? —Preguntó con un tono un poco más jovial, intentando despejar un poco esa atmosfera tensa que tanto le desagradaba.

—No me agrada comer en la cama. A menos de que tú seas la comida —respondió de forma sugerente.

Kid alzó una ceja —que cruel eres, ahora no estás en condiciones de hacer ese tipo de declaraciones.

Se puso de pie entre risas, aún estaba un poco mareado, así que lo hizo con cautela. Kid contuvo el impulso de afirmarle y esperó, atento por si algo no salía bien.

—Creo que arruiné los planes del fin de semana —dijo con cara de disculpa. Kid sonrió, acarició su mejilla y besó sus labios, con todo el ajetreo había olvidado hacerlo cuando Law llegó.

—No te preocupes.

—Me hacía ilusión escaparnos a la playa.

—Ya podremos hacerlo más adelante. Ahora prefiero que descanses. Así que nada de ajetreo este fin de semana —terminó diciendo mientras caminaban melosamente abrazados hacia la cocina.

***

Durante el desayuno hablaron de trivialidades. Pero la curiosidad de Kid pudo más que sus ganas de olvidar el tema, y Law terminó respondiendo todas las interrogantes que nacían en su cabeza.

Se ofreció a lavar los platos y Kid le miró con cara de pocos amigos, luego le regañó y le envió a dormir. “No me des órdenes” dijo mientras caminaba hacia la habitación, para hacer precisamente lo que dijo Kid.

Cuando se recostó comenzó a pensar en su hermana, en la diferencia de conocimientos que había en el tiempo que ella falleció debido a un tratamiento incorrecto y los avances que había ahora. Pensó en como ese hecho desencadenó el deceso de sus padres, y cómo fue que, de ahí en adelante, todo se desmoronó. Pensó en el día del incendio, en el orfanato, en la casa de acogida, en la calle, en Doflamingo y en Corazón...

“Corazón”, repitió en su mente con pesar. Kid entró a la habitación, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza. Le sonrió y cerró sus ojos. En definitiva, su historia no estaba libre de penurias, lo había pasado mal, pero tuvo más suerte que algunos en sus mismas condiciones y encontró personas que le ayudaron a salir del agujero en el que cayó por asares del destino. Ahora era feliz y deseaba seguir siéndolo. Con eso en mente se dejó llevar por el sueño, sintiendo como Kid le acariciaba el cabello. Realmente amaba a ese hombre, más de lo que había llegado a imaginar.

Continuará… >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De esta historia ya tengo hasta el capítulo 10, así que aquí los subiré todos de golpe y después iré actualizando conforme vaya avanzando en la historia :) 
> 
> Desde ya muchas gracias por los comentarios <3


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

***

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando su celular de comenzó a sonar. Había dormido toda la mañana, despertó para comer el almuerzo liviano que Kid había preparado para él y volvió a dormir un rato más. Ahora estaban acostados viendo una película, la pausaron y Kid tomó el celular que descansaba sobre el velador. "Es Mugiwara" le informó entregándole el aparato.

—Buenas tardes, Mugiwara-ya —respondió con su típico tono sereno.

— ¡Torao! —gritó el mencionado al teléfono— ¡Oye, Torao! ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó mirando con extrañeza su teléfono antes de volverlo a poner en su oreja.

—¡Ace me dijo que estabas enfermo!

—¿Ace? —preguntó algo confundido—. Marco —se respondió haciendo la conexión, y contó hasta tres en silencio para no maldecir a su colega.

—Sí, Marco le dijo a Ace, y Ace me dijo a mí —confirmó el menor de los hermanos D.

—¿Le has dicho a alguien más? Por favor dime que no lo han comentado en el grupo de WhatsApp —indagó afirmando el puente de su nariz.

—No, a nadie, acabo de cortarle a Ace y estaba preocupado, así que te llamé ¿No quieres que los demás sepan? —Law no pudo evitar sonreír, Luffy era un buen amigo y, en definitiva, si no fuera por él, su vida sería mucho más solitaria. En ocasiones no entendía cómo es que llegó a ser parte de un grupo tan numeroso, y ruidoso, de amigos. 

—Estoy bien, me hicieron exámenes y debo esperar los resultados, por eso no quiero decir nada aún —Kid se acomodó detrás de Law en la cama, le abrazó por la espalda y besó su cuello—. ¿Tú cómo estás?

—Yo bien, en el grupo estábamos hablando de hacer algo hoy en la noche, improvisado… pero no creo correcto pedirte que vengas si te sientes mal —podía imaginar la expresión de insatisfacción en el rostro de Luffy y sonrió.

—Si es algo tranquilo podríamos ir un rato —Kid le miró con el ceño fruncido. Se recargó en su pecho y le observó con una sonrisa que pedía disculpas.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Luffy con duda en su voz.

—Claro —respondió poniendo un dedo en los labios de Kid para cortar su objeción.

—Está bien. Será a las 8 en mi casa.

—Ahí estaremos entonces.

—¡Genial! ¡Hasta pronto, Torao!

—Hasta pronto —cortó y se giró para ver a Kid

—Su exceso de energía es un problema.

—Tú eres igual, Kid.

—¿Perdón? Me insultas —dijo haciéndose el ofendido—. ¿Y cómo es eso de que iremos?

—Solo será por un rato, nos divertiremos y volveremos temprano a casa.

—Está bien —se resignó—, pero si te sientes mínimamente mal nos devolvemos de inmediato.

—Claro que sí. Además, nos servirá para distraernos —Kid besó su cuello nuevamente, sacándole un suspiro—. Si tu plan es cansarme para no asistir, debo decir… —Kid mordió suavemente la curvatura entre el cuello y el hombro mientras con sus dedos juguetea con sus pezones arrancándole un gemido— …que vas por buen camino, ah… Kid… —Kid no podía evitar sonreír al producir todas esas sensaciones en el cuerpo de su pareja, y tan abruptamente como comenzó a acariciarle, se detuvo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —reclamó, Kid comenzó a reír mientras se ponía de pie para alejarse.

—Sigues sin estar en condiciones, así que debes descansar antes de salir. Yo me daré una ducha —agregó con una sonrisa socarrona desde la puerta del baño. 

Law sintió como el calor subía por su rostro —¡Eustass Kid! —alzó su voz.

—¡Te amo, Trafalgar! —gritó de vuelta sin cerrarla puerta del baño. Law sonrió y se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama.

—Eres un idiota… —susurró mientras esbozada una sonrisa.

Suspiró apoyado en el respaldo de la cama, para luego, con decisión, ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el baño. Se le antojaba una ducha doble, y sabía que Kid no sería capaz de negársela. La fuerza de voluntad de su novio flaqueaba cuando él se quitaba la ropa.

***

Llegaron a su destino pasadas las 20:00 horas, la temperatura del día era agradable, así que la velada sería al aire libre. La casa de Luffy y Boa era de una mezcla de estilo campestre-contemporáneo, con una gran terraza y un patio enorme, a las afueras de la ciudad.

—¡Torao! —gritó emocionado Luffy al verle y corrió a darle un abrazo, sin embargo, antes de llegar a su objetivo fue detenido por Kid.

—Ve más despacio, imbécil —dijo Kid al tiempo que le daba un coscorrón.

—¡Ah! ¡Estúpido Kid, me dolió! —gruñó mostrándole los dientes y Law decidió intervenir antes de que comenzaran una verdadera pelea en la entrada.

—Suficiente, dejen de comportarse como un par de críos —ambos aludidos se cruzaron de brazos y desviaron la mirada. Law suspiró cansino, la rivalidad de esos dos, en ocasiones, le sacaba de quicio.

Les echó una mirada a los automóviles estacionados en el patio —Mugiwara-ya, ¿Quién más viene?

—¿No leíste los mensajes?

—La verdad no.

—Mmmm —Luffy se llevó la mano al mentón en forma pensativa—. En la terraza están: Nami, Sanji, Pudding, Brook, Chopper, Usopp, Marco y Ace —enumeró con sus dedos—, Sabo y Koala llegarán un poco más tarde. Franky y Robin aún no regresan de su viaje y Zoro nunca viene si es de última hora, ya sabes, ahora anda en la otra punta del país, por su trabajo.

El médico mentiría si dijera que oír el nombre de Roronoa no removía parte de sus recuerdos, pero definitivamente era algo que no quería demostrar.

—¿Hancock no se encuentra? —preguntó para no parecer interesado en lo último que dijo Luffy.

—Claro que está, cuando salí estaba invitando a Nami al desfile que está organizando, yo no quiero ir —dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

—Deberías ser más atento con tu esposa, cabeza dura —aseveró Kid y Luffy le miró con recelo.

—Por lo menos yo tuve las agallas de pedir matrimonio —respondió con una sonrisa y disfrutó de la reacción que provocó.

—Kid, no —advirtió Law antes de que Kid respondiera las palabras de Luffy.

—¡Ey, chicos! —gritó animadamente Chopper mientras agitaba sus manos para después acercarse corriendo. —¿Cómo te sientes, Torao?

Law agradeció internamente la interrupción de su colega —me siento mejor, Toni-ya. —Dijo con una sonrisa—, y quiero seguir así. —Complementó como una advertencia tanto para su novio como su amigo. Quienes decidieron, en forma silenciosa, hacer una tregua por esa noche.

—¿Estaban peleando otra vez? —preguntó el médico menor y Law asintió—. Son unos niños, ven Torao, Brook tocará una canción. —Dijo alegre tomándole de la mano y encaminándole a la terraza.

Y, efectivamente, en la terraza estaban todos los mencionados por Luffy. El ambiente era grato y familiar. Brook entonaba una dulce melodía en el piano mientras los demás tenían entretenidas conversaciones.

Después de los saludos iniciales se acomodaron entre medio del grupo.

—Trafalgar —habló Hancock—, seguramente Luffy y Chopper ya te preguntaron, pero ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me siento bien, Hancock, gracias por tu preocupación —respondió amablemente para después encontrarse con la mirada escudriñadora de Marco.

—Por supuesto, eres amigo de mi amado Luffy, si él se preocupa entonces yo también.

—Boa es tan linda —comentó Ace—, aún no sé cómo es que se enamoró de Luffy.

—La vida tiene misterios indescifrables, Ace—. Agregó Kid, haciendo reír a los presentes.

La velada continuó apacible y minutos más tarde se sumaron los que faltaban. Sanji tomó las riendas en la preparación de la barbacoa, siendo ayudado por Kid, Ace y Marco. Pudding, Law y Koala prepararon grandes cantidades de ensalada de diversos tipos. Mientras que Sabo, Luffy y Usopp se encargaron de las bebidas. Brook seguía amenizando el ambiente con su música y Chopper escuchaba atentamente la divertida conversación que tenían Nami y Hancock.

***

El fuego estaba en el punto perfecto, y así se los hizo saber Sanji a sus ayudantes para comenzar a llenar la parrilla de diversos cortes de carne.

—¿Con quién dejaron a los niños? —preguntó Ace con curiosidad.

—Los dejamos con Chiffon —respondió Sanji restándole importancia.

—Y yo que pensé que podría entretenerme haciendo travesuras con ellos.

—Por eso mismo reclamaron cuando les dijimos que no vendrían hoy, pero ya era hora de tomarnos un tiempo “a solas” con Pudding —agregó con una sonrisa enamorada.

—Paternidad, ustedes lo han llevado bastante bien —agregó Kid—, yo no me veo con niños en un futuro cercano.

—¿Y en un futuro lejano sí? —preguntó Marco, metiendo de forma despreocupada, las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Tampoco —terminó diciendo sin pensarlo realmente y los demás comenzaron a reír. 

—Bueno, Ace y yo si nos vemos formando una familia en un tiempo más —Ace sonrió, un tanto avergonzado, pero feliz.

—Con Koala iniciamos el proceso de adopción hace una semana —informó Sabo uniéndose a la conversación—, así que, si necesitan asesoría, estamos para ayudar —le entregó una cerveza a cada uno de los presentes. Exceptuando a Kid, que ya tenía una en sus manos.

—No me jodas, ¡tengo que ser el padrino de ese bebe! —pidió Ace con brillo en los ojos y Sabo comenzó a reír.

—No sé si será un bebe, en realidad no nos importa mucho la edad, pero sí, nos alegraría que tú y Marco sean los padrinos —Ace miró con ojos ilusionados a su pareja, quien sonrió al verle tan emocionado y asintió, aceptando la enorme responsabilidad que eso significaba. Ace celebró pasando un brazo por el cuello de su hermano y haciendo un brindis, que los demás acompañaron alzando sus botellas.

El teléfono de Marco comenzó a sonar y se excusó para responder, alejándose un poco del bullicio. 

***

—¿Creen que esté bien con esto? —Pudding miraba con orgullo las hermosas preparaciones ordenadas pulcramente sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, nuestros comensales tienen un apetito voraz —agregó Koala—, pero hemos preparado acompañamientos y ensaladas para un regimiento, creo que estaremos bien. ¿Tú qué opinas, Law?

—Que ya no quiero seguir cocinando —dijo mientras tomaba asiento y apoyaba su cabeza contra la mesa de la cocina—, ¿de quién fue la idea de hacer una barbacoa? —las chicas rieron y se sentaron a su lado.

—Pobre Law —dijo Koala acariciando su cabello—, apuesto que tuviste que trabajar durante la noche.

Se estiró con algo de pereza, haciendo sonar los huesos de su espalda —perdón—, se disculpó por su falta de respeto —y sí, me tocó trabajar durante la noche, pero pude dormir sin problemas durante el día.

—¡Hola, hola! —dijo Usopp con una gran sonrisa mientras entraba a la cocina— ¿Desean algo para beber? Woh, eso es mucha comida —agregó sorprendido—, ¿Algo de beber?

Koala pidió una cerveza y Pudding pidió un jugo, él por su parte, indicó que se prepararía un té de hierbas, tenía ganas de beber algo caliente.

—¿Conductor designado para el regreso? —preguntó Koala para después beber de su cerveza.

—No, Kid será quien maneje de regreso…

—Law… —Marco habló con seriedad desde la puerta de la cocina llamando la atención de los demás—, necesito hablar contigo —miró a los presentes—, ¿podrían por favor dejarnos a solas unos minutos?

—Claro —se adelantó Koala—, vamos chicos. —Tomó a Pudding del brazo y caminó con ella hacia afuera. Usopp tomó un plato con snacks y salió echándose algunos a la boca.

Marco esperó a que la puerta se cerrara y se sentó a su lado.

—Me llamaron del laboratorio… —asintió indicándole así que prosiguiera—, ya tienen el resultado de tus exámenes.

Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y respiró profundamente— Entonces…—una presión desagradable se instaló en su pecho y volvió a respirar esta vez con un poco más de dificultad— ¿Cuáles son los resultados? —Marco apretó los labios y golpeteó la mesa con sus dedos.

—Sé que los verás de todas formas cuando te los envíen por correo, así que no te daré los detalles, pero debo ser honesto contigo… —le exasperaba el tiempo que se tomaba Marco para responder, no significaba nada bueno—, demonios. Law, tus resultados están lo suficientemente mal como para… no perder tiempo, así que me he tomado la libertad de programar los siguientes exámenes para el lunes en la mañana y te repetiremos los que ya hicimos, por si acaso hubo algún error en el primer resultado... 

Su mente quedó en blanco, y podía sentir el corazón acelerado en su pecho mientras se perdía mirando a la nada.

Dio un respingo al sentir como Marco afirmaba sus manos, que, en algún momento, habían comenzado a temblar.

—¿Quieres que llame a Kid? —negó con su cabeza. Creía que estaba preparado para recibir esa noticia, de mala forma se dio cuenta de que en realidad no estaba para nada preparado. Sentía sus ojos irritarse poco a poco por el exceso de líquido que empezaba a juntarse en ellos—. ¿Estás seguro? Creo que sería mejor para ti.

—Lo siento, no debería reaccionar así —comenzó a reír a causa de los nervios, se puso de pie y dio un par de vueltas—, es, es ridículo…, yo debería estar preparado para esto y no… no… no entiendo por qué…

—Law, respira —pidió Marco tomándole con suavidad de los hombros. Tragó saliva e intentó seguir la orden—, bien, respira profundo esta vez… —inspiró…

—No… no puedo… —dijo sin poder evitar soltar el llanto que hasta entonces se había atorado en su garganta. Marco le abrazó con fuerza y él se dejó abrazar. Hace mucho, demasiado tiempo, que no se sentía tan vulnerable.

—Law, aunque quiera no puedo prometerte que estarás bien —le habló marco con suavidad—, pero puedo prometer que haré…, no, que haremos, todo lo que esté en nuestras manos, y más, para hacer que salgas de esta —asintió contra su hombro dejándose consolar, quería agradecerle, pero las palabras no lograban salir de su boca.

***

Pudding y Koala se acercaron a los chicos que estaban a un costado de la parrilla, todo indicaba que estaban regañando a Luffy y Ace. De seguro querían meter sus manos en la carne antes de que estuviera lista. Y la verdad es que el aroma que salía de la parrilla logró abrir el apetito de todos los presentes.

Miró a su alrededor y le pareció extraño no divisar a Law. Marco tampoco estaba presente y eso le dejó un sentimiento de incomodidad. Algo no andaba bien.

—Eustass… —habló Koala llegando a su lado.

—¿Mmh? —respondió sin prestar mucha atención.

—Tienes cara de estar preocupado —salió un segundo de su letargo y miró a la chica—, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella mirándole con curiosidad y él le regaló una sonrisa. 

—Si, claro, sólo estaba pensando en algo. Oye… ¿Law no estaba contigo en la cocina?

—Sí, terminamos de preparar los acompañamientos y se quedó conversando con Marco.

—Si ya terminaron adentro será bueno que comiencen a armar las mesas —interrumpió Sanji—, la carne va a estar lista en unos minutos.

—¡A la orden Chef! —respondió Sabo con entusiasmo—, ¿Me das una mano? —le preguntó a Kid con una radiante sonrisa.

—Por qué no —respondió alzando los hombros, le dio un último sorbo a su botella y la dejó junto a las otras botellas vacías.

—Ace, Luffy, ustedes también ayudarán —ordenó el mayor de los D. 

Los dos aludidos respondieron que sí animadamente y se pusieron manos a la obra, después de todo, con lo bien que olía la comida, mientras menos se tardaran mejor.

No era que se sintiera como un extraño entre todos ellos, se conocían hace años, pero presentía que algo no andaba bien y no era agradable. Por otro lado, no quería echar a perder la velada de Law por sus preocupaciones infundadas y decidió dejarlo por la paz. Después de todo, Law había prometido que se irían si se llegaba a sentir mal y el cirujano siempre cumplía sus promesas.

***

Marco le sirvió un té de melisa y le acompañó mientras lo bebía, e intentaba calmarse para regresar a la terraza con los demás.

Un par de golpes en la puerta llamó la atención de ambos —permiso…—, dijo Usopp asomando su cabeza por la abertura. Se encogió en la silla y clavó sus ojos en el té —perdón por interrumpir…

—¿Qué ocurre, Usopp? —preguntó Marco.

—Esto…, ya está lista la mesa, así que tenemos que llevar… ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó un tanto preocupado.

—Claro —respondió Marco con una sonrisa—, Law, le ayudaré a Usopp a llevar las cosas —asintió en silencio y Marco se puso de pie. Tomaron unas cuantas bandejas y salieron de la cocina. 

Cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse se puso de pie, necesitaba refrescarse un poco antes de salir, así que se encerró en el baño.

Minutos más tarde escuchó un suave golpeteo sobre la puerta —voy—, dijo sin mucho entusiasmo y volvió a lavarse la cara. Después de secarse acomodó un poco su cabello y abrió la puerta. Kid le esperaba apoyado en la pared del pasillo.

—Me dijiste que nos iríamos si te sentías mal —recriminó para después acercarse y acariciar su mejilla—, ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tranquilo, no me siento mal. De hecho, me siento muy bien, así que podemos quedarnos un rato más… —Kid frunció el ceño, le tomó del mentón y alzó un poco su rostro para mirarle a los ojos.

—Tus ojos están irritados —dijo con un tono más severo del que tenía planeado.

—¿Podemos hablar de esto en casa? Por favor… —La mirada escruta dora de Kid siguió sobre él unos segundos más.

—Te dieron los resultados… —aseveró sosteniéndole la mirada—, y no son buenos.

—Kid…, de verdad te agradecería, que no hablemos de esto ahora. Por favor —dijo con un claro tono de súplica—. Sólo quiero que disfrutemos lo que queda de esta velada —agregó bajando la mirada al piso.

Kid sintió las alarmas encenderse en su interior, definitivamente los resultados de esos exámenes eran malos. Law no era una persona que suplicara —o por lo menos nunca antes lo había hecho—, y eso le daba una idea de cuán afectado estaba su novio. Soltó un suspiro y ablandó su semblante. Acarició su mejilla y besó sus labios con ternura.

—Entiendo —dijo finalmente—, vamos con los demás, ya están sirviendo la comida.

***

La velada continuó sin contratiempos entre las bromas y ocurrencias de sus amigos. Para Kid no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Law casi no tocó su comida, tampoco para Sanji, y no era que le tuviera manía, era cierto que al principio no congeniaban del todo, pero ahora tenían una relación cordial. No, lo había notado simplemente porque detestaba que la gente dejara comida en su plato.

—¿La comida no fue de tu agrado, medicucho? —preguntó Sanji mientras le apuntaba el plato con un tenedor. Alzó una ceja ante la arremetida y abrió su boca para responder sin lograr hacerlo debido a la intromisión de Kid.

—No lo molestes, risos de oro —entornó sus ojos al oírle.

—Puedo defenderme solo, Kid —se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos antes de que decidiera romper el contacto para centrarse nuevamente en Sanji—. No quiero ofenderte, cocinero de cuarta, solamente me duele el estómago, no tiene nada que ver con tu insípida comida.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—¡Sanji! —le reprendió Pudding—, Trafalgar te acaba de decir que no se siente bien, deja de molestarle —Sanji sintió como una flecha era clavada, metafóricamente, en su corazón.

—¡Pudding-Swan! —gritó llevando las manos a su pecho mientras los demás reían por el drama cómico, que jamás faltaba en las fiestas.

Kid se relajó al ver la sonrisa en su rostro, y pensó que, tal vez, si había sido buena idea asistir para distraerse después de todo.

Continuará… >>


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

***

Finalmente se quedaron hasta que la fiesta terminó. Kid perdió una apuesta contra Sanji y terminó lavando los platos en compañía de Luffy, lo que se transformó, como todo lo que hacían juntos, en una competencia.

Sabo y Ace decidieron apostar por quién ganaría esta vez, y se dieron a la tarea de supervisar, y animar, a su respectivo “favorito”.

Los primeros en irse fueron Sanji y Pudding, para cumplir con el horario que le informaron a Chiffon. Nami se retiró en compañía de Usopp, Brook y Chopper, el último, cómo chófer designado, les pasó a dejar a sus respectivos hogares.

La temperatura había descendido un poco, así que trasladaron la velada a la sala de la estancia. Law se sentó en un sofá individual y soltó un suspiro. Realmente esperaba que la competencia de lavar platos no terminara en un desastre, como había sido el final de muchas otras competencias entre esos dos.

—Ellos son siempre tan animados —dijo Koala mirando entretenida hacia a la cocina.

—Todo lo hacen una competencia —se recargó en el respaldo del sofá y reposó un poco sus ojos cerrando los parpados, comenzaba a sentir el cansancio sobre sus hombros.

—Trafalgar, te vez algo pálido —habló Hancock con algo de preocupación—, ¿Deseas recostarte un momento para descansar?

Abrió sus ojos y le regaló una sonrisa a la anfitriona —muchas gracias por tu gentileza, Hancock, pero no es necesario. Estoy bien, sólo algo…. Agotado—, se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrir un bostezo —oh cielos, perdón.

—Tranquilo, no hay problema —respondió Hancock mientras cruzaba sus largas y contorneadas piernas, con la majestuosidad desbordante que la caracterizaba—, es entendible, tu trabajo es agotador. Y, por otro lado, están tus problemas de salud.

—Cierto —agregó Koala—, ¿fue por eso que casi no comiste hoy? Pobre Sanji por poco y le da un infarto cuando fue regañado por Pudding —los presentes comenzaron a reír al recordar el momento—, a todo esto —continuó—, ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

Y ahí estaba la pregunta que había intentado evitar.

Instintivamente su mirada se desvió hacia Marco, quien asintió al notar el conflicto interno que le embargaba. Tragó saliva y volvió a mirar a Koala —la verdad es que aún no lo sé—, respondió tratando de sonar normal para no incentivar la curiosidad —todavía debo realizarme algunos exámenes, así que…—, alzó los hombros para restándole importancia —aún no tengo un diagnóstico.

—Pero ustedes son médicos, deben tener alguna idea de lo que puede ser… ¿o no? —preguntó aun risueña.

—Eh…, no, no es… —Respiró para tratar de aclararse y su sonrisa terminó por diluirse al no lograrlo, se sentía un completo idiota al no poder formular una simple respuesta. “Sólo tengo un virus estomacal”, ¿por qué no podía dar una respuesta como esa? ¿por qué las palabras no salían de su boca?

—Oh no… —se lamentó Koala—, lo siento, estoy siendo impertinente ¿verdad? No quieres hablar de esto con nosotros. Oh Law, lo siento tanto.

—No, no es que no quiera hablar de esto con ustedes, es… 

—No quiere que se preocupen —soltó Kid sentándose en el antebrazo del mismo sofá que él estaba ocupando. Acarició su cabello con ternura y le dio una sonrisa—. Pero se están preocupando de todas formas. Deberías decirles —le aconsejó.

Meditó unos segundos las posibilidades y soltó un suspiro cansino. Kid tenía razón, no había motivo para ocultar la información, ellos eran sus amigos, más temprano que tarde se enterarían de todo. Y si la suerte estaba de su lado, y los resultados de los próximos exámenes salían bien, se sentirían tan aliviados como él de saber que todo fue una falsa alarma.

—Hace algunos días comencé a sentirme mal, el malestar fue en aumento, así que Marco-ya me obligó a hacerme algunos exámenes…

—¿Te obligó? ¿cómo que te obligó? yo no sabía esa parte —saltó Kid interrumpiendo su relato. Y él le recriminó la interrupción con la mirada.

—Es una forma de decir, Eustass-yoi —intervino Marco para que Law no se desviara del tema.

—En fin —prosiguió—, hasta el momento todo apunta a que tengo Leucemia y el día lunes en la mañana me haré los exámenes que faltan para confirmar, o descartar… realmente espero que sea para descartar.

El silencio se hizo pesado en el salón.

—¿Qué es Lucemia? —preguntó Luffy despreocupadamente mientras se echaba un trozo de carne a la boca.

—Leucemia, Luffy —le corrigió Sabo—, es cáncer a la sangre.

—¿Cáncer? —preguntó Luffy algo pensativo. Tardó unos segundos en tomar el peso de la palabra. Pero cuando lo hizo sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse tanto que parecían salir de sus órbitas— ¡¿Torao tiene cáncer?! ¡No! —se abrazó de él sin cuidado alguno—, ¡Torao no puede morir! ¡Marco! ¡Tienes que salvar a Torao! —las lágrimas de Luffy caían a raudales por sus mejillas, mientras le exigía a su cuñado que salvara a su amigo.

—Mugiwara-ya, no me dejas respirar —replicó mientras los demás sonreían con ternura ante la escena.

—No seas estúpido, Mugiwara, ¡por supuesto que él no va a morir! —respondió Kid conteniendo la ira que sentía para no golpearle.

—Lo haré si no me deja respirar —volvió a replicar en busca de ayuda.

—Luffy, cariño, debes soltar a Law —habló Hancock con dulzura, pero no surtió efecto.

—Luffy, suéltale ya, le haces daño —ordenó Sabo con su amable tono de hermano mayor que Luffy no podía ignorar y le soltó para abrazarse a Hancock, quien comenzó a acariciar su cabello a modo de consuelo.

Con ayuda de Marco, terminó por informar a grandes rasgos los diversos pronósticos posibles y respondió las preguntas que iban surgiendo de forma esporádica mientras hablaban.

A su modo, cada uno de los presentes expresó su apoyo y pidieron que, por favor, se les mantuviera informados del resultado de los exámenes. Al fin y al cabo, ellos eran su familia, una familia muy grande y ruidosa, formada a base de una fuerte y duradera amistad.

***

De camino a casa se quedó dormido con el ronroneo apacible del motor y la música suave que su novio tenía de fondo.

Kid iba atento al camino, la verdad es que, aunque no lo pareciera, era un conductor responsable —tanto así que en la fiesta sólo había tomado cerveza sin alcohol—, por lo que se dedicaba a observarle dormir cada que les tocaba un semáforo en rojo, fijándose en cada detalle de sus facciones.

Notaba el cansancio de Law, las eternas ojeras que adornaban sus ojos estaban más marcadas que de costumbre, pero, aun así, le parecía un hombre perfecto, perfecto para él.

Cuando llegaron al edificio y se estacionaron, Kid bajó del auto y abrió su puerta para despertarle con suavidad. Se removió despacio en su sitio y le regaló una sonrisa un tanto somnolienta.

—Lo siento, te dejé manejando solo —Kid sonrió de vuelta.

—Tonto, no te preocupes por cosas tan insignificantes —le tendió una mano para ayudarle a salir—, vamos.

—Que principesco —se burló Law con una sonrisa, disfrutando ver el rostro avergonzado de Kid, y aceptó su mano para ponerse de pie—, gracias —dijo para luego besar su mejilla.

Kid negó con su cabeza y después de poner la alarma del vehículo caminó abrazándole por la espalda hasta el ascensor que los llevaría hasta el piso de su departamento.

Al entrar, Kid le pidió que tomara asiento en el sofá —sólo dame un minuto y ya regreso, no te duermas—, vio a Kid entrar en la habitación, se sentó donde le había indicado y esperó.

Minutos después, Kid volvió, un poco más ordenado de cómo estaba hacía unos minutos atrás y carraspeó para llamar su atención. Se veía un tanto abochornado; y tierno, ante sus ojos.

—Estaba… —carraspeó nuevamente—, estaba planeando entregarte esto en un “momento especial” —dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos—, quería hacer algo estúpidamente cursi, que, posiblemente, me dejaría en ridículo —suspiró—, pero no quiero esperar —se miraron unos segundos a los ojos—, ok. No te rías —advirtió mientras se ponía de rodillas.

—Kid…

—Trafalgar D. Water Law… te amo, mucho más de lo que pude haber llegado a imaginar jamás, y quiero pasar todos los días que me quedan por vivir a tu lado, así que… —aguantó la respiración, expectante, mientras Kid metía la mano a su bolsillo y sacaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro que terminó por abrir frente a sus ojos. Sintió que la velocidad de su corazón se disparaba y sus ojos se humedecían debido a la felicidad—. Law ¿podrías hacerme el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra y casarte conmigo?

—Por todos los cielos, Kid… —logró articular antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y besarle de forma apasionada.

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó entre risas cuando terminaron de besarse.

—No —negó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Me estas jodiendo… —aseguró Kid con el pánico reflejándose en su rostro y no pudo evitar comenzar a reír.

—Claro que sí, tonto-ya, por supuesto que acepto casarme contigo —concluyó apoyando su frente contra la de Kid.

La sesión de besos que comenzaron en la sala se trasladó hasta la habitación, donde, a pesar del cansancio, se demostraron lo mucho que se amaban.

***

La mañana del día domingo la pasaron entre mimos y arrumacos. En el ambiente se podía respirar la felicidad que sentían los, ahora, prometidos.

—Ya le dije a Killer que mañana me tomaré el día libre para ir contigo al hospital —habló Kid mientras le hacía cosquillas en el cuello con la nariz. Estaban acurrucados en la cama, y Kid le abrazaba por la espalda mientras el jugueteaba con sus manos en su regazo.

—Mmmm…

—¿Qué piensas?

—En que, tendremos que pensar en qué hacer en caso de que necesite tomar algún tratamiento invasivo…

—¿Qué hacer de qué? —preguntó Kid con duda.

—Esos, tratamientos, suelen dejar a los pacientes un tanto… afectados. Por lo que, en ocasiones, se requiere hospitalización, por los cuidados y las posibles complicaciones.

—Es una locura —replicó—, yo puedo quedarme a cuidarte.

—Eso sí es una locura. No puedes dejar de lado tu trabajo.

—Claro que puedo, soy el jefe —replicó nuevamente.

—Y precisamente por eso no puedes. Tienes responsabilidades, y no las dejarás de lado por mí.

—Haría lo que sea por ti, mataría por ti, pídeme que mate por ti —no pudo evitar reír ante la referencia y negó mientras se soltaba de su agarre para mirarle de frente.

—Hablo en serio —Kid hizo una mueca de desagrado que le pareció adorable—, si o si tendré que pasar algunos periodos de tiempo en el hospital… —Kid suspiró y le acomodó el cabello por detrás de la oreja, mientras le miraba con ternura —se sentirá extraño ver a mis compañeros de trabajo desde el otro lado… ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

—Sí, creo que lo entiendo —Kid se impulsó un poco hacia adelante para atraparle en un abrazo y respiró profundo—. Entonces, iré a verte todos los días.

—Te estaré esperando en el horario de visitas.

—¿No hay posibilidad de que tengas visitas extendidas? ¿Algo así como un beneficio por ser trabajador del hospital? Visitas maritales, como en las cárceles —no pudo evitar reír nuevamente—, ¿Puedo hacerte una confesión?

—Claro, te escucho.

—Tengo miedo —respiró profundo y sintió como un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral al oír sus palabras—, me aterra la idea de perderte.

—Kid…

—Cuando te dije que quería pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado, lo decía en serio. Así que no puedes morir antes que yo ¿Entendido?

—No hagas eso, sabes que no puedo prometer algo así —dijo algo desanimado. Estiró uno de sus brazos y leyó las letras tatuadas en su mano—. En este minuto mi vida no está en mis manos —se deshizo con cuidado el abrazo y tomó las manos de Kid entre las suyas—. Para expresarlo, en otros términos, ahora soy como uno de tus clientes: Te llevo mi auto, me dices que es lo que tiene y me presentas el plan de trabajo, yo puedo decidir qué se hace y qué no, pero que quede bien es tu deber, no mío. Así que, espero llegar a manos de un buen mecánico. 

Kid se perdió por unos instantes en los orbes grises de Law, lo amaba, amaba todo de él, no podía pensar en algo que le desagradara de su persona. Su actitud, sus gestos, su forma de expresarse y desenvolverse… ¿Qué haría si algo salía mal? No, definitivamente no podía, ni quería, pensar en eso. 

—Está bien, entonces buscaremos un buen mecánico —besó su frente—, pero ahora es tiempo de cocinar. ¿Qué quieres comer hoy?

—Lee mi mente —pidió Law con una sonrisa mientras se estiraba.

—Mmmm… —Kid se llevó las manos a la cabeza de forma pensativa— ¿Pescado a la plancha con arroz?

—Amo que leas mi mente.

—Lo sé, tus ojos sonríen cuando lo hago.

—Eres tan cursi, Eustass-ya —dijo risueño mientras se ponía de pie.

—Hace siglos que no me llamabas así.

—En ocasiones es bueno recordar nuestros inicios —le dio un fugaz beso en los labios—. Iré a darme una ducha. 

Kid sonrió y se encaminó a la cocina mientras Law entraba al baño. “Nuestros inicios…” pensó mientras comenzaba a cocinar y sonrió al recordar que, en su primer encuentro, lo primero que hicieron fue discutir y mandarse a la mierda. De eso ya habían pasado 8 años y en unas semanas más cumplirían 5 años de noviazgo. Sus amigos iban a matarlo por haber arruinado la petición de matrimonio que tenía preparada —creo que debería avisarles que ya no es necesario seguir ensayando—, se dijo a sí mismo con una gran sonrisa al ver el anillo en su mano. 

***

Kid entró a la habitación al mismo tiempo que él salía del baño. Llevaba una toalla a la cadera y con otra se secaba el cabello. Kid le miró con sorpresa y se acercó a él con evidente preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Puedes darte la vuelta?

—¿Qué?

—Que te gires un poco —le tomó con suavidad del hombro para indicarle hacia dónde y observó su cuerpo con detenimiento.

—¿Qué tanto ves? —le miró extrañado.

—Creo... Creo que anoche fui más brusco de lo que debería...

—¿Qué? —abrió la puerta del armario y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Los dedos de Kid estaban marcados en su cadera. Tocó con detenimiento los moretones, prácticamente no dolía. Suspiró —tranquilo, no fuiste brusco, esto es… normal…—, le dedicó una sonrisa, pero Kid no se veía convencido de sus palabras —hey, está bien, no es algo tan grave.

—Se ve doloroso.

—No, no duele. Solo se ve… algo feo. Pero no duele —la expresión de preocupación seguía presente—. Kid, te estoy diciendo la verdad, no duele —agregó nuevamente mientras se ponía una camiseta.

—Está bien —dijo con algo de pesar—. Ya le falta poco a la comida.

—Entonces terminaré de vestirme, tengo hambre —Kid sonrió ante lo último, le alegraba saber que por lo menos su apetito había regresado.

—Ok, te espero en la cocina —besó su frente y salió de la habitación.

***

La comida estaba realmente sabrosa, y así se lo hizo saber a Kid, quien sonrió satisfecho y feliz ante sus palabras.

—Quiero ir a un lugar después de comer… —soltó de repente.

—¿Dónde quieres ir? —preguntó Kid con curiosidad.

—Al cementerio —Kid se atragantó con su comida y comenzó a toser. Con calma, le acercó un vaso con jugo para que bebiera.

—¿A qué quieres ir al cementerio? —preguntó con algo de ansiedad cuando logró despejar su garganta.

—Quiero visitar a Corazón —le sostuvo la mirada y asintió.

Kid sabía que ese hombre había sido importante en la vida de Law, pero él jamás le había pedido que le acompañara a visitar su tumba, por lo demás, no conocía todos los detalles de su historia, así que no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a ese sujeto, aunque, tampoco es como si importara realmente.

***

El cementerio en el que descansaban los restos de Corazón era como un gran parque en el que predominaba el color verde. Compraron un racimo de flores en la entrada y Kid siguió a Law en silencio, el lugar podía ser hermoso, pero no terminaba de gustarle.

Se detuvieron frente a una lápida de mármol. “Donquixote Rosinante (Corazón)” se podía leer en una bella letra cursiva junto a las fechas de nacimiento y defunción.

—Hola, Cora-san, perdón por dejar pasar tanto tiempo desde la última vez —habló mientras comenzaba a cambiar las flores con ayuda de Kid—. Sabes que generalmente vengo cuando tengo cosas importantes que decir y precisamente hoy es uno de esos días —se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar—. Tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala. Como sé que te gustan los finales felices, comenzaré por la mala.

Kid le observaba con atención, podía notar el cariño que reflejaban los ojos de Law. Era poco usual que le hablara con tanta calidez a alguien que no fuera él.

—Estoy enfermo —continuó—, al parecer es la misma enfermedad que tenía Lami, pero no puedo asegurarlo todavía. En fin, quiero creer que todo saldrá bien, así que, por favor, no te preocupes demasiado —agregó con una sonrisa mientras encendía un incienso y se ponía de rodillas.

Kid, quien no estaba acostumbrado a visitar ese tipo de sitios, decidió imitarle y se arrodilló a su lado. Law le regaló una sonrisa, le tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos —yo creo que ya lo preocupaste, mejor cuéntale la buena noticia.

—Oh si… Kid ha tenido la desfachatez de pedirme matrimonio. ¿Puedes creerlo?

—¡Oye! —se quejó.

—Y como le he dicho que sí he decidido que ya era tiempo de presentártelo como corresponde —apoyó su mano libre en el mármol—. Lo amo, Cora-san, y me hace inmensamente feliz —finalizó mirando a Kid a los ojos.

—¿Debo pedir su bendición? —preguntó Kid y Law negó divertido.

—No creo que sea necesario. Corazón no es mi padre, pero si fue una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Él me enseñó que, a pesar de todo lo malo que hay en el mundo, y a pesar de las dificultades que puedas encontrar en el camino, siempre debes seguir adelante, sacando lo mejor de cada momento. Y en este momento, lo mejor de mi vida, eres tú, Así que quería presumirte ante él —Kid se sintió sobrecogido ante sus palabras.

—Ok… entonces, Corazón —habló con decisión—, me hubiera gustado conocerte en vida, lamento que no haya podido ser. De todas formas, aprovechando que estoy aquí, quiero hacerte una promesa —tomó aire—. De hoy en adelante, sin importar las adversidades, dedicaré mi vida a hacer que Law sea feliz —terminó, dejando un beso en la mano que Law llevaba su anillo.

El camino de regreso a casa fue agradable, pasaron a comprar unos “snacks saludables” y al llegar se acurrucaron en el sofá a ver una película. Law, a pesar de su palidez, se veía feliz y eso para Kid era una buena señal. 

Continuará… >>


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

****

***

La alarma de Kid sonó como siempre, a las 6:30 de la mañana. Con desgano la apagó y contó mentalmente hasta tres para ponerse de pie. Se calzó las pantuflas, caminó al baño y se dio una ducha rápida. Luego, regresó a la habitación para despertar a Law.

—Amor, es hora de despertar… —le habló con suavidad cerca del oído.

Al abrir los ojos, sintió como si a las mantas de su cama le hubieran sumado unos cuantos kilos.

—Buenos días —respondió con la voz adormecida y respiró profundo al sentir que le faltaba el aire—. Ahh, demonios —se quejó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Siento como si hubiera ido al gimnasio contigo —Kid comprendió a lo que se refería, y a pesar de que entendía que ahora el dolor era por algo completamente diferente no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar lo mucho que se queja siempre que decide acompañarle a hacer ejercicio.

—Si me acompañaras más seguido no te dolerían tanto los músculos al día siguiente.

—Si claro —bostezó, se estiró y se puso de pie mientras Kid terminaba de vestirse con sus jeans celestes y su camisa roja.

El agua caliente sobre sus hombros se sintió realmente bien, le hubiera gustado llenar la tina para sumergirse, pero tenía que estar en el hospital antes de las 8, así que se apresuró.

Al salir de la habitación no sintió el típico aroma a café de las mañanas, en su lugar tenía servido un té de hierbas. Pasó su vista de la taza a Kid y de regreso a la taza.

—Antes de que reclames… —se adelantó Kid—, no puedes tomar café.

—Claro que puedo, él examen no tiene restricciones alimenticias, sólo se recomienda ir en ayunas por precaución ante algún posible mareo, tomar una taza de café no me hará nada —corrió una silla y se sentó para beber el bendito te de hierbas.

—No, pero si vas a someterte a tratamientos inmunológicos debes tener una alimentación saludable y balanceada, y todas las dietas que consulté prohíben el café —dijo Kid sonriente desde el otro lado del comedor diario.

—¿Qué tú hiciste qué? —preguntó con la taza a medio camino entre la mesa y su boca.

—Me puse a investigar y encontré muchas cosas que podrían ser de utilidad…

—No quiero cambiar mi dieta.

—Y yo no quiero discutir.

—No puedes obligarme.

—Claro que sí, yo soy quien cocina. Además, lo más probable es que te envíe con un nutricionista, y a él si tendrás que hacerle caso —abrió su boca para replicar, pero ¿qué podía decir ante esa afirmación?, sintió como uno de sus pómulos tiritaba y Kid sonrió triunfante—. Ya admítelo, te he ganado esta.

Dio vuelta la cabeza en una señal de desprecio y bebió de su té.

—Law… —le habló Kid con suavidad, suspiró y le miró de regreso—, no sabes lo feliz que soy cuando te dejo sin palabras en una discusión. Es…, placer instantáneo.

—Creí que no querías discutir —dijo alzando una ceja.

Kid alzó los hombros —no pensé que ganaría con tanta facilidad.

—Bueno, quizá comience a cocinar más seguido. El otro día me entretuve haciéndolo con las chicas.

—Oh no, no te acercarás a mi cocina —Law sonrió nuevamente, la idea de mejorar sus artes culinarias realmente estaba tomando forma en su cabeza. 

—Estaré solo en casa por una semana, así que, no podrás impedírmelo —Kid le miró con suspicacia—. Por cierto… ¿No comerás nada?

—No, si tú no comes yo tampoco.

—Idiota, no tienes por qué hacer eso.

—Lo haré de todas formas, ya comeremos al regreso.

Resignado, continuó bebiendo su té. A fin de cuentas, cuando a Kid se le metía algo en la cabeza era mucho más obstinado que él.

Terminaron de beber sus respectivas tazas y tomaron las cosas necesarias para salir en dirección al hospital.

***

Estacionaron en el sitio de Law y entraron al hospital. Faltaban 20 minutos para las 8, y el cambio de turno era, como siempre, una locura.

—¡Buenos días chicos! —pronunció Chopper con alegría cuando los divisó.

—Toni-ya, buenos días —saludó de vuelta con amabilidad mientras que Kid sólo se limitó a decir “hola”—. ¿Te tocó cubrir urgencias durante la noche?

—¡Así es! —respondió lleno de energía—, fue una noche movida, pero lo más interesante fue sacar un disco de sierra eléctrica incrustado en el flanco izquierdo de un muchacho —contó con entusiasmo.

—Me hubiera gustado ver eso —dijo Kid.

—¡Estas de suerte!, nos dio su consentimiento para grabar el procedimiento, cuando terminen el examen de Law podría mostrarte el vídeo.

—Genial.

Frunció el ceño y sacó su teléfono, ¿por qué Chopper sabía de sus exámenes? Él no estaba presente cuando tocaron el tema después de la fiesta. Y efectivamente, como temía, en el grupo de WhatsApp había más mensajes de los que normalmente podía encontrar un lunes por la mañana.

 _“¡Chicos! ¡tenemos que desearle lo mejor a Torao en sus exámenes de hoy!”_ —envió Luffy a las 7:00 de la mañana.

**_Roronoa Zoro_ ** _:_

_¿Exámenes?, ¿Law está enfermo?, ¿Qué es lo que tiene?_

**_Portgas D. Ace:_ **

_Luffy, no todos lo saben._

**_Nico Robin:_ **

_Espero que no sea nada grave._

**_Franky:_ **

_Sería SUUUPEEER que mejoremos nuestra comunicación._

**_Sabo:_ **

_Bueno, Law no quería preocuparnos, por eso no había contado nada._

**_Penguin:_ **

_Preocuparnos es nuestro deber, ¡Somos sus amigos!_

**_Roronoa Zoro:_ **

_Como sea, ¿Qué es lo que tiene?_

**_Kuroashi:_ **

_Lo que dice el marimo._

**_Marco:_ **

_Para eso son los exámenes de hoy_

**_Mugiwara:_ **

_¡Tiene Cáncer!_

—Voy a matarlo…

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Kid al notar su mirada enfadada.

—No es nada, solo tengo muchos mensajes sin leer… — _< Perdón por esto… No tengo un diagnostico confirmado, por eso no quería decirles nada aún. Cuando tenga certeza les contaré todo. Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos>_. Envió como respuesta. Suspiró, bloqueó la pantalla y guardó nuevamente su teléfono.

—Oh sí, he tenido que silenciar mi teléfono debido a los mensajes de los chicos —dijo Chopper con una enorme sonrisa y presionó el botón del elevador—, todos esperan que tus exámenes salgan bien.

—Espero lo mismo… —sonrió por lo bajo, se sentía feliz al saber que sus amigos realmente se preocupaban por él, pero admitirlo en voz alta era algo que no haría, por lo menos no aún.

Subieron hasta el quinto piso. Al llegar a destino, Chopper tocó la puerta —adelante— se escuchó del otro lado.

—¡Doctorine!

—Chopper —saludó de vuelta la doctora y observó a sus acompañantes—, Law, buenos días.

—Él es Kid, mi pareja —presentó—. Kid, ella es la doctora Kureha.

—Un gusto chico —Kid tomó la mano que la Dra. Le ofrecía.

—Igualmente.

—Bien —dijo la doctora poniéndose de pie—, te quedarás a acompañar a Law ¿verdad?

—¿Puedo?

—Claro que puedes —sonrió ella con algo de maldad en su dirección para luego volver a mirar a Kid—, es mucho mejor cuando el paciente tiene compañía.

—Ya veo—dijo Kid mirándole con suspicacia—, estaba mal informado al respecto.

Desvió la mirada con fastidio y bufó cruzándose de brazos al verse descubierto.

—Tonterías —agregó Kureha haciendo un ademan con su mano—. Bien, Law, siéntate ahí, tengo que hacerte unas preguntas antes de comenzar. Ustedes dos pueden quedarse por allá mientras tanto.

Chopper se excusó, diciendo que debía retirarse pero que regresaría más tarde. Kid se sentó en silencio a esperar. Law, por su parte, escuchó con atención todas las indicaciones que le hacía Kureha, rellenó un formulario y firmó los permisos correspondientes. A los pocos minutos entraron la anestesista y el enfermero que se encargarían de ayudar en el procedimiento.

Se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta antes de subir a la camilla. Desabotonó su pantalón y se recostó boca abajo. La anestesista le inyectó una dosis de anestesia local a la altura de la cresta iliaca, hueso de donde sacarían la muestra, posteriormente le hizo respirar un gas anestésico mientras el enfermero ponía una vía en su brazo.

—¿Prefieres estar recostado boca abajo o de costado? —le preguntó Kureha con una aterradora sonrisa mientras se ponía los guantes.

Miró a Kid, quien se sentó en una silla al lado de la camilla y hasta el momento le acariciaba el cabello —de costado.

—Bien, entonces. Chico —agregó dirigiéndose a Kid—, te recomiendo que tomes su mano, necesitará apretar algo.

—¿Le dolerá? ¿No le han puesto anestesia?

—Si, y no sentirá nada hasta que llegue al hueso, los huesos no pueden anestesiarse —agregó la anestesista.

—Está bien, Kid, yo ya lo sabía.

—Por eso no querías que estuviera presente —alzó como pudo los hombros y tomó la mano que Kid le ofrecía.

—Bueno, ya sabes —habló Kureha—, sentirás un dolor punzante y no debes moverte por nada del mundo, o será peor —asintió y le indicó que estaba listo.

Kureha hizo una pequeña incisión por donde, poco a poco, introdujo la aguja a través de su piel hasta llegar al hueso. Sintió el dolor que le describió la doctora y apretó con fuerza la mano de Kid al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó ella.

—Sí…, sí, estoy bien —respondió manteniendo el fuerte agarre en la mano de Kid. Quien comenzó a acariciar su cabello al no saber qué más hacer.

***

El examen tardó aproximadamente 30 minutos. Al terminar, Kureha le dijo que debía quedarse para monitorear su estado debido a la anestesia, así que fue trasladado a una sala de reposo.

—Señor Eustass —habló el enfermero—, el Dr. Trafalgar deberá descansar aquí unos 20-30 minutos, después de eso vendré a revisar como sigue. Si todo está bien podrá retirarse a su hogar. Es importante que tenga a alguien pendiente de él en caso de que presente cualquier tipo de complicación. La compresa que hemos puesto en el lugar de la incisión debe permanecer limpia y seca durante al menos 24 horas. Después de eso podrá quitársela, pero es recomendable que espere 48 horas antes de darse una ducha, por nada del mundo puede sumergirse en agua, dulce o salada, durante al menos una semana. Si por algún motivo llega a tener alguna hemorragia, debe ser trasladado de forma inmediata a urgencias, donde le darán la atención correspondiente. Lo mismo debe hacer en caso de que presente temperatura por sobre los 38°. Lo más probable es que él tenga recuerdos vagos del día de hoy, pero descuide, eso es normal debido a la anestesia. El dolor de la incisión deberá disminuir con el paso de los días. Los resultados pueden tardar de una a tres semanas a partir de hoy. ¿Tiene alguna duda?

—Ninguna hasta el momento, gracias.

—Entonces me retiro. Nos vemos en un rato más.

El enfermero se retiró y Kid se sentó nuevamente a su lado. Se había quedado dormido hace unos minutos y su respiración acompasada era lo único que se oía en la habitación. Kid acarició su mejilla con el canto de la mano y besó su frente.

Un toque suave en la puerta llamó la atención de Kid. Chopper asomaba su cabeza —¿Podemos pasar?

—Claro —respondió poniéndose de pie. A la habitación entraron Chopper, Marco, Penguin, Shachi y Bepo 

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Bepo con preocupación.

—Está bien, descansando, dijeron que tenía que quedarse unos minutos para asegurarse de que no hubiera nada mal antes de ir a casa.

—Se ve tan dulce cuando duerme… —dijo Shachi al verle dormir.

—Quién diría que es un ogro en realidad… —agregó Penguin apoyándose en el hombro de Shachi, haciendo reír a los demás.

—Verdad. Kid —habló Chopper—, traje el vídeo, ¿quieres verlo?

—¡Claro! —respondió Kid con emoción.

—¿Qué vídeo? —preguntó Marco con curiosidad.

—El del chico que llegó con el disco de sierra incrustado.

—¡Ey! Yo también quiero verlo —se sumó Penguin con entusiasmo, seguido de un “y yo” de Shachi y Bepo.

Y así, los 6 se acomodaron alrededor de Chopper para ver el vídeo. Realmente era grotesco. Kid no podía creer la calma con la que, el amoroso Toni Toni Chopper, realizaba el procedimiento, era algo impresionante de ver.

No faltaron las exclamaciones de asombro por parte de ninguno y, en algún punto, olvidaron que estaban ahí porque Law descansaba en la camilla.

—¿Qué hacen todos aquí y por qué están gritando? —preguntó con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Law! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Podemos hacer algo por ti? —Arremetió Bepo acercándose a la camilla. Parpadeó un par de veces sin dejar de mirar a su amigo y sonrió.

—Estoy bien, Bepo, gracias.

—Estaba preocupado.

—Lo sé, lo sé… perdón.

—No es justo, ¿por qué siempre es tan amable con él? —reclamó Shachi.

—Lo adoptó antes que a nosotros —respondió Penguin con las manos detrás de la cabeza—, es puro favoritismo.

—Lo que ustedes tienen se llama envidia —aseveró Bepo con superioridad.

La interacción de sus amigos le causó gracia, y tan pronto como comenzó a reír se arrepintió. El efecto de la anestesia casi se había desvanecido y empezaba a sentir el dolor del examen a un costado de su cadera.

—Ah, maldición, esto duele.

—Bien, creo que es hora de retirarnos, no está bien que le hagamos reír en su condición —habló Marco, siendo como siempre, la voz de la razón—. Por favor, avísanos en caso de cualquier cosa —le dijo a Kid.

Uno a uno los chicos se fueron despidiendo, diciéndole que le visitarían durante la semana. Kid les dio las gracias por estar pendientes y Law se lamentó al saber que tendría visitas.

***

Llegaron a casa cerca de las 10 de la mañana, Kid le ayudó a llegar a la cama para recostarse. Detestaba quedarse en cama, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo enorme, pero no tenía de otra, así que tomó uno de los libros que aún tenía sin terminar para entretenerse.

—¿Hambre?

—La verdad no mucha, tengo el estómago revuelto, pero puede deberse a que no he comido nada, así que algo liviano estaría bien.

—Está bien, entonces iré a MI cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Alzó una ceja con incredulidad —¿En serio?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿“TÚ” cocina? ¿seguirás?

—Por supuesto, es MI cocina —aseguró Kid con una gran sonrisa—, ¿tostadas con quesillo y aceite de oliva? —frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz al oír la propuesta de desayuno— ¿Bollos con mermelada?

—Asco.

—Ok, ok, no tostadas, no bollos…

—No pan.

—No pan… pensaré en algo. —Kid besó su frente y salió de la habitación. Para entrar tan solo un minuto después—. A todo esto. El enfermero dijo que mañana casi no recordarás el día de hoy debido a la anestesia, ¿crees que será recomendable que te pongas a leer ahora?

Miró el libro con fastidio, lo cerró y tomó el control remoto para poner las noticias. Kid sonrió y volvió a perderse por el pasillo.

Al rato, regresó a la habitación con una bandeja y encontró a Law dormido con el control remoto aún en su mano. Sonrió al verle y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche.

—Law, cariño, despierta. El desayuno está listo —despertó, se frotó los ojos con las manos y soltó un bostezo.

—Lo siento, aún tengo sueño —volvió a bostezar.

—Después de comer podrás dormir todo lo que quieras —le dijo Kid mientas acomodaba las mantas de la cama para poder dejar la bandeja equilibrada.

Sonrió al ver cereales con leche descremada y una ensalada de frutas. Kid, en cambio, se había preparado un sándwich de queso fundido y un té de frutos rojos. 

—Esto se ve rico, aun así, extraño mi café.

—Ya no hay —dijo Kid con seriedad y él le miró extrañado, en ese departamento jamás hacía falta café. Kid puso un banquillo al lado de la cama y se sentó—, de hecho… —Kid le miró con pesar— el café está en peligro de extinción, han prohibido su comercialización —alzó una ceja—, es en serio, lo han dicho en el noticiero de la mañana mientras dormías en el hospital.

Se sostuvieron la mirada, Kid seguía con su semblante serio, y él no pudo evitar comenzar a reír. Lamentablemente, al reír aumentaba el dolor de su cadera.

—Kid, maldita sea, ¿por qué me tienes que hacer reír ahora? —su risa se mezclaba con los alaridos de dolor. Era como si, a más dolor, más risa, y lo peor de todo es que no podía detenerse.

—Lo siento, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer.

Comenzó a respirar por la boca para calmarse, pero veía la cara de preocupación de Kid y volvía a reír. Era una auto tortura algo divertida, pero tenía que parar pronto o volvería al hospital antes de lo planeado. Soltó el aire de sus pulmones y se echó hacia atrás, dejando caer su peso en los mullidos almohadones.

—¿Pasó?

—Sí..., si, ya pasó. —Respiró profundo y volvió a incorporarse, pero al hacerlo le atacó otro ataque de risa.

***

Unos minutos más tarde al fin logró calmarse para tomar su desayuno y de paso los analgésicos que le recetaron para el dolor. Como siempre, el desayuno que le preparó Kid sabía delicioso. Le agradeció una vez más por la comida al terminar y le pidió ayuda para levantarse e ir al baño.

Se cepilló los dientes y regresó a la cama. Kid por otro lado, tomó la loza sucia y se la llevó a la cocina para lavarla.

Miró su libro y suspiró recordando la recomendación de Kid, por lo que optó por mirar un rato las redes en su teléfono. Quizá preguntar a sus compañeros como van los casos que tomaron en su lugar en el hospital —Law…—, llamó Kid desde la puerta —necesito ir a la tienda, ¿está bien si te dejo solo unos minutos?

—Claro que sí, ve tranquilo.

—Está bien…, pero llámame en caso de cualquier cosa ¿ok?

—De acuerdo —escuchó la puerta cerrarse y volvió a su teléfono. Tenía, como de costumbre, mensajes sin leer. Así que se puso a ello, miró la pantalla con sorpresa y entró a la primera conversación.

**_Roronoa Zoro_ **

_Hola…, sé que llevamos algún tiempo sin hablar, pero quiero saber cómo estás…_

_Respecto a lo que dijo Luffy hace un rato ¿es verdad? ¿es posible que tengas cáncer?_

_Espero no incomodarte._

Tragó saliva, tocó el recuadro para ingresar una respuesta y su mente quedó en blanco por unos segundos. No solía tener dificultades para hablar con Zoro en el grupo, pero hacerlo de forma personal no dejaba de parecerle extraño, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado. Porque, aunque se negaba a admitirlo, aún quedaba en él algo de desazón por la forma en que terminaron las cosas entre ellos.

 _< Hola, Zoro-ya. Perdón por no responder antes. Sí es una posibilidad, pero también hay otros posibles pronósticos que podremos descartar o confirmar con los exámenes que me hicieron hoy. Los resultados tardan como mínimo una semana, así que debo esperar. ¿Cómo estás tú?> _—respondió finalmente y continuó revisando otros mensajes hasta que la ventana de notificación se abrió con la respuesta.

**_Roronoa Zoro_ **

_Espero que los resultados sean alentadores._

_Yo he estado bien. Con bastante trabajo, pero bien. Ahora estoy en el sur y en un par de días regresaré a la ciudad… estaba pensando en pasar a verte. Claro, sólo si no te molesta._

_< no, no me molesta>_ —envió para después pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, a Kid no le haría mucha gracia la idea de recibir una visita de su ex.

**_Roronoa Zoro_ **

_Genial. Será bueno verte._

_Ahora debo regresar a trabajar. Law, cuídate mucho, un abrazo._

_< Igualmente, hasta pronto, Zoro-ya.> _—Se tomó un segundo antes de volver y terminar de leer, y responder, el resto de sus mensajes.

Al terminar dejó el celular sobre la mesa de noche y se acomodó para cerrar sus ojos, el sueño volvía a hacerse presente y él no tenía ganas de pelear.

Continuará… >>


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

****

***

El celular de Kid comenzó a sonar a la misma hora de siempre, y mientras apagaba la alarma, Law se aferró a él para impedirle que saliera de la cama. Kid se volteó para abrazarle bajo las mantas, y después de unos minutos le dio un beso en la coronilla.

—Ya debo levantarme.

—No quiero que te vayas —respondió sin soltarle.

—Y yo no quiero irme, pero no puedo faltar a la reunión de hoy. Créeme que si no fuera importante me quedaría aquí contigo, no me hace gracia dejarte solo.

Desistió soltando un suspiro y liberó a Kid de su abrazo, quien se levantó después de besar suavemente sus labios —volveré temprano.

—Ve tranquilo. Estoy bien, y Mugiwara dijo que vendría a almorzar conmigo, así que no estaré solo.

Kid frunció el ceño —ok… eso es…, bueno, supongo…—, realmente no le parecía muy buena idea que fuera precisamente Luffy quien pasase la tarde con Law, hubiera preferido a alguien un poquito más _centrado_ , pero, por otro lado, se sentía más tranquilo al saber que su moreno no estaría solo por tanto tiempo. Suspiró resignado y se metió al baño para alistarse.

El reloj marcaba las 7:00 cuando Kid se despidió —¿Seguro que no quieres que te deje listo el desayuno? —le sonrió y negó—, ok… promete que me llamarás en caso de cualquier cosa.

—Lo prometo —Kid le sonrió con ternura, besó su frente y se retiró.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y soltó un bostezo. Miró el reloj de pared y cerró sus ojos, no había pasado una buena noche, así que intentaría dormir por media hora más antes de salir de la cama.

***

Al despertar se levantó con movimientos lentos debido al dolor corporal, entró al baño para asearse, tenía unas ganas tremendas de darse una ducha, pero aún no podía hacerlo, así que, con paciencia, lavó poco a poco las partes de su cuerpo. Al terminar caminó con algo de dificultad hasta el armario y se vistió con su ropa más holgada. Se calzó unas pantuflas y decidió que ya era tiempo de desayunar.

Entró a la cocina y miró el frasco de café con el ceño fruncido. De verdad sentía que le hacía falta una taza, pero prometió que haría un intento por disminuir su consumo, así que, con pesar, guardó tanto el café como la cafetera. Partiría por quitar la tentación del camino.

Desayunó mirando las noticias y respondió los mensajes sin leer que se acumulaban en su teléfono. Les escribió a los internos que estaban en su servicio; preguntó por cada uno de sus pacientes y fue dando indicaciones para sus tratamientos.

Estaba disfrutando realizar su trabajo a distancia cuando recibió una llamada. Observó su teléfono con detenimiento, tomó un sorbo de tu taza y deslizó la opción para responder.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó Marco al otro lado de la línea.

—Marco-ya, buenos días —respondió ignorando el tono fastidiado de Marco. 

—Buenos días. ¿Qué crees que haces?

—No sé a qué te refieres —volvió a beber su té con tranquilidad.

—Estás con licencia médica, 5 días de reposo.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Entonces podrías explicarme por qué estás dándole indicaciones a los internos.

—Esos malditos traidores —gruñó dejando la taza sobre la mesa.

—Law…

—No puedes esperar a que me encierre 4 días más en mi casa sin hacer nada.

—Eso es precisamente lo que espero que hagas.

—Pero es injusto, te dije que con dos días de reposo estaría bien, yo debería regresar a trabajar mañana.

Podía imaginar a Marco afirmándose el puente de la nariz mientras contaba mentalmente hasta el número que fuera necesario para controlar el impulso de gritarle —le dije a los chicos que no te respondan el teléfono.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Y me informarán si es que intentas comunicarte con ellos nuevamente, así que no lo hagas —advirtió—. Descansa los días que te quedan y sólo comunícate en caso de que sea estrictamente necesario. ¿Entendido?

Decir que estaba enojado sería poco, y aunque entendía la molestia de Marco, no compartía el tiempo excesivo de recuperación que le había dado —está bien—, respondió con fastidio —me desconectaré del trabajo los días que quedan. ¿Feliz?

—No, no feliz, pero sí más tranquilo —respondió Marco un poco tono más sereno, para luego excusarse diciendo que debía regresar a trabajar y que esperaba no tener que marcarle de nuevo para llamar su atención.

Se despidieron y lanzó el teléfono a la otra punta del sofá. ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? El departamento se le hacía tremendamente aburrido sin Kid, tampoco era como que pudiera salir a dar una vuelta por ahí, y aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para que Luffy llegara a poner su mundo de cabeza.

Terminó su desayuno y encendió el radio para poner algo de música. Con cuidado, y muy despacio, lavó la losa que ensució, abrió las ventanas y tendió la cama. Pensó en pasar la escoba, pero eso definitivamente no podría hacerlo sin aumentar el dolor de su cadera. Así que optó por tomar una manta del armario, el libro que no pudo leer el día anterior y se sirvió otra taza de té para acomodarse a leer en el sofá mientras esperaba a que llegara su amigo.

El tiempo se le pasó volando sumergido en el libro. Lo único que arruinaba su tiempo de paz eran los mareos que venían de vez en vez en forma súbita y le obligaban a detener su lectura.

Pasaban unos treinta minutos del mediodía cuando Luffy llegó al departamento.

—¡Torao! —gritó con energía.

Se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y cojeó hasta la puerta —Mugiwara-ya—, dijo al abrir —existen los timbres.

—Pero no hubieras sabido que era yo —respondió jovial para luego soltar su característica risa. Entró al departamento y dejó las bolsas que llevaba consigo sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Veo que te detuviste donde Kuroashi-ya…

—¡Sí! No sabía qué traer, así que envió varios platillos —agregó con una enorme sonrisa—, puedes escoger el que más te guste.

—Tendré que agradecerle después —dijo mientras movía una silla para tomar asiento.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Luffy tomando asiento frente a él—, recuerdo que Ace dijo que lo que te iban a hacer era doloroso —le miró con curiosidad. 

—Sí, pero el dolor va disminuyendo conforme pasan los días. Así que al terminar la semana ya no debería ser un problema —respondió mientras se apoyaba relajadamente en la mesa.

—Genial —respondió Luffy sin dejar de sonreír—, ¿Qué harás estos días? ¿puedes salir o debes estar encerrado? —preguntó mientras comenzaba a sacar los _bentō_.

—Legalmente hablando, debo estar encerrado. Así que no puedo salir del departamento —Luffy sonrió de forma sugerente—. Oh no, quita esa cara. Como médico debo ser responsable, así que no. No saldré.

Luffy infló sus mejillas en forma de protesta —aburrido.

—Responsable.

—Como sea, ¿el sábado podrías salir?

—Depende ¿Dónde quieres y a qué hora? Porque el sábado regreso al trabajo y tengo turno de noche.

—Sería temprano. Quiero hacer un almuerzo en mi casa, tengo… tengo una noticia importante que darles y me gustaría que estuvieran todos… —Luffy tenía una expresión de alegría un tanto diferente a la normal, era como de ensoñación.

—Por tu cara se ve que es algo bueno… ¿Puedo preguntar qué es?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Luffy se amplió aún más —con Boa tendremos un bebé—, soltó sin más y Law quedó con la boca abierta —no le digas a nadie, es un secreto—, terminó poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Vaya, eso sí que es una buena noticia. Felicidades, me alegro mucho por ambos —dijo con toda honestidad—, y si ese es el motivo, claro que estaré ahí.

—¡Genial! —celebró alzando los brazos y Law sonrió enternecido al verle tan feliz. Y ya que estaban, Law pensó que sería bueno también contarle las buenas nuevas

—Mugiwara-ya… también tengo algo que contarte —Luffy le miró expectante—. Kid me ha propuesto matrimonio.

—¿En serio? —preguntó asombrado— ¿Y qué le respondiste?

—Pues, obviamente le dije que sí —Luffy se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y le escrutó con la mirada— ¿Qué?

—¿De verdad lo amas? —preguntó con esa seriedad que mostraba en raras ocasiones.

—Claro que sí. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Luffy continuó mirándole de forma inquisidora— ¿Qué ocurre? Pensé que te agradaba Kid.

—Me agrada… —se apresuró a aclarar.

—¿Entonces?

—Zoro me agrada más —soltó en un murmullo mirando hacia un costado.

Law soltó un suspiro. Entendía que Luffy prefiriera a Zoro, después de todo era su mejor amigo. Pero su relación había terminado hace mucho, y él era muy feliz con Kid, no había motivo para pensar en el pasado.

—Sé que él te agrada más. Pero nuestra relación terminó hace mucho, mucho tiempo, y yo amo a Kid —Luffy le miró suspicaz—. Deja de mirarme así.

—Lo siento. Es que se veían tan bien juntos, y eran tan felices, nunca logré entender por qué terminaron —dijo dudoso—. Además, soy tu amigo, y como tal debo ser sincero contigo, no me parece una buena idea —Law iba a refutar—, pero está bien.

—¿Qué cosa está bien? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Digo que, si eres feliz con Kid, y estas seguro de que es la decisión correcta, quiero apoyarte. Y ser tu padrino —terminó con una sonrisa. Law sabía que las palabras de Luffy eran honestas, siempre lo eran, y él agradecía que fuera así. Aunque en ocasiones lo descolocara un poco.

—Gracias, Mugiwara-ya. Sería un honor.

***

Después de almorzar decidieron poner una película para pasar el rato. Luffy hizo palomitas de maíz en el microondas y se acomodaron en el sofá.

—¿Cómo puedes seguir comiendo? —preguntó Law al verle con el bol en las manos.

Como respuesta Luffy le enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa y se llevó unas cuantas palomitas a la boca. Era una película divertida, comedia que no necesitaba atención constante, por lo que pudieron conversar de cosas triviales mientras avanzaba. Dos horas más tarde la película llegó a su fin y Luffy se estiró para desperezarse.

—¿Qué vemos ahora? —preguntó mientras tomaba el control remoto del televisor. Law estaba a punto de responder cuando escuchó la puerta.

Kid entró con cara de hastío, pero relajó su expresión al ver Law sonriéndole desde el sofá. Aunque no duró mucho, volvió a fruncir el ceño cuando notó que Luffy se encontraba en la otra esquina.

—Mugiwara —dijo a modo de saludo, que Luffy respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, y se acercó para besar a Law.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —preguntó Law estirándose como minutos antes había hecho Luffy.

—¿La verdad? Fue un asco —respondió caminando en dirección a la cocina. Sacó una cerveza, la destapó y bebió la mitad del contenido en un trago.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Ya teníamos casi todo listo para firmar el contrato del que te hablé. Pero nos salió competencia de última hora al camino. Tenemos que mejorar nuestra oferta para la próxima semana o perderemos la licitación. Uno de los prácticos se accidentó por no seguir las instrucciones de su mecánico en jefe, así que tuve que llevarle a la mutual de seguridad. Y, por otro lado, Killer andaba con una actitud de mierda porque la maldita de su ex quiere cambiar el régimen de visitas. Así que le dije que se tomara la tarde y dejé a Heat a cargo del taller. Solo espero que mañana las cosas anden más tranquilas —suspiró y se apoyó en la barra— ¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Bien, Mugiwara-ya pasó por el almuerzo donde Kuroashi, te dejamos un bentō en el refrigerador.

—Muy bien Mugiwara, quien diría que piensas a veces —Luffy miró de mala manera a Kid para luego dirigirse a Law.

—Deberías plantarle en el altar. 

—¿Qué dijiste cara de mono? —le preguntó avanzando un par de pasos en su dirección.

—Tú comenzaste cabeza de antorcha —Luffy se puso de pie y avanzó también para hacerle frente. Lo único que se interponía entre ellos era la mesa de centro.

Law soltó un suspiro cansado y entornó los ojos. Ese tipo de situación era común entre ellos, y sabía que no llegarían a los golpes por algo tan insignificante, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados a esperar que esa estúpida discusión continuara avanzando —ya basta—, les ordenó poniéndose de pie.

—¡Él comenzó! —dijeron los dos al unísono y volvieron a mirarse de mala manera.

—¿Es que acaso son un par de niños? No me importa quien empezó, se detienen los dos, ahora —les regañó, y sintió, nuevamente, como todo comenzaba a dar vueltas—. Ah, maldición… —Se llevó una mano a la sien y se tambaleó.

—Law/Torao —llamaron ambos. Luffy, al estar más cerca, le sujetó para ayudarle a tomar asiento. Kid rodeó la mesa para llegar a su lado y verificar que estuviera bien, lo único que faltaba para que ese día fuera realmente horrible sería que a Law le pasara algo debido a su estupidez.

Cerró los ojos y se echó hacia atrás, tratando de apaciguar un poco el repentino y desagradable dolor de cabeza. Pasó un par de minutos en la misma posición y abrió los ojos nuevamente. Pudo observar a Kid y a Luffy mirándole con preocupación, por lo menos habían dejado de discutir —lo siento, no era mi intención hacer que se preocuparan—, se disculpó para luego sonreír —por lo menos dejaron de discutir.

Kid volvió a respirar sintiéndose un poco más relajado —¿Quieres que te lleve a la cama? 

—Por todos los cielos Kid, tenemos visitas —un leve rubor se instaló en las mejillas de Kid y Luffy soltó una carcajada.

—Idiota.

—Creo… creo que Kid tiene razón, deberías recostarte —dijo Luffy inflando un poco las mejillas. Darle la razón al pelirrojo no era algo que le agradara.

Los miró de forma alternada y resopló —está bien. Pero caminaré, no quiero que me cargues—, Kid alzó una ceja y se inclinó para cargarle —Kid, no, bájame, que me bajes, ¡Kid! 

***

Luffy se quedó unos minutos más conversando con Law en la habitación antes de despedirse, indicándoles que estaría esperando por ellos el día sábado.

—¿sábado? —preguntó Kid con curiosidad.

—Nos invitó a almorzar. Invitará a todos en realidad, quiere dar una noticia importante —Kid hizo una mueca— ¿No quieres ir?

—No es eso. El sábado tendré que trabajar.

—¿Y eso? —pregunto con sorpresa, Kid nunca trabajaba los sábados.

—Lo de la licitación, nos reuniremos con el equipo administrativo para ver los detalles de la presentación del lunes —se sentó en la orilla de la cama—, es un puto parto. ¿Irás de todas formas donde Mugiwara?

—Sí, la noticia que dará realmente es importante, quiero estar ahí.

—Ya sabes lo que dirá ¿verdad? —dijo para terminar de subir a la cama y apoyar su cabeza en las piernas de Law.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió dejando suaves caricias sobre el cabello de Kid—. Va a ser padre —Kid comenzó a reír y se detuvo al notar que Law no reía con él. Le miró con incredulidad—. Es en serio. Boa está esperando un bebé.

—Vaya… De haberlo sabido le hubiera felicitado.

—Le llevaré un presente de nuestra parte. ¿Me ayudas a escoger?

—Claro, iré por el portátil —se puso de pie de forma enérgica y fue por el aparato.

***

El resto de la tarde pasó con tranquilidad. Shachi y Penguin le visitaron el miércoles en la mañana y por la tarde recibió la visita de Bepo, quien se retiró poco antes de que Kid llegara del trabajo. La cafetera estaba cumpliendo su tercer día de desuso, y eso le hacía sentir bien consigo mismo, aunque seguía sintiendo esa necesidad por beber café.

Pensó que estar en casa sería lo más aburrido del mundo, y no se equivocaba. Pero las visitas de sus amigos, muy lejos de ser tediosas, le sirvieron para distraerse y pasar buenos momentos.

Estaba acostado boca abajo en la cama mientras leía el nuevo volumen de su revista favorita. Cuando su teléfono vibró sobre la mesa de centro. Con algo de pereza se estiró para tomarlo y desbloqueó la pantalla, tenía varias notificaciones que fue revisando en orden de llegada.

Todos en el grupo de WhatsApp estaban confirmando su asistencia al almuerzo del sábado, _< También iré>,_ envió junto a un emoticón de amor y paz.

**_Mugiwara_ **

_¡Bien! Con Torao y Kid seriamos… ¡muchas personas!_

Law sonrió y aclaró, _< Esta vez iré solo, a Kid le toca trabajar>_, los mensajes de _“que mal”, “es una lástima que no pueda venir”_ y _“Genial, más comida para mi”_ no se hicieron esperar.

**_Roronoa_ ** _**Zoro**_

_Hola, Law, ¿Cómo sigues?_

Le escribió Zoro por interno. _< Hola. Mucho mejor, gracias. ¿Cómo estás tú?>_

**_Roronoa Zoro_ **

_Bien también, acabo de llegar a la ciudad. Estoy acomodando mis cosas para ir a comprar algo de cenar. ¿Qué has hecho para entretenerte estos días?_

_< Leer, repasar algunos apuntes de mis últimos estudios. He recibido visitas y estoy intentando no matar a Kid por la falta de cafeína en mi sistema>_, respondió junto con un emoticón de sonrisa.

**_Roronoa Zoro_ **

_Oh cielos, lo compadezco. Recuerdo cuando te enfermaste del estómago y tuviste que dejar de tomarlo por un par de semanas. Eras un ogro._

_< Jajaja, sí, creo que esa ocasión sirvió de antesala para esta. Apuesto que comprarás sushi para tu cena>_, Zoro le respondió con un sticker de “cómo lo supo” y continuaron su conversación de forma amena.

**_Roronoa Zoro_ **

_Con respecto a lo que te pregunté el otro día. ¿Crees que pueda pasar a saludar mañana?_

_< Claro, aún me quedan dos días más para estar encerrado, así que puedes venir a la hora que gustes.>_

—¿Mugiwara otra vez? —Preguntó Kid mientras secaba un poco su cabello con la toalla al salir del baño. Law le envió un mensaje de despedida a Zoro, diciendo que le estaría esperando al día siguiente y dejó su teléfono nuevamente en la mesa de noche.

—Mmm, en el grupo están hablando del almuerzo del sábado. Parece que el único que no podrá asistir serás tú. Irán hasta los niños de Nico, Kuroashi y Usopp.

—Me alegra tener que trabajar entonces —respondió Kid entre risas.

—Que cruel, esos niños son agradables —hizo una pausa—. A todo esto, Zoro vendrá de visita mañana —soltó restándole importancia. El ceño de Kid se frunció de forma automática—. ¿Celoso? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No tengo motivos, ¿Verdad?

—No, no los tienes, así que quita esa expresión —Kid dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a la cama. Apoyó su rodilla entre las piernas de Law y puso las manos a un costado de su cabeza. Le observó con detenimiento y luego le besó de forma apasionada. Law respondió a su beso rodeándole con los brazos.

—Sigue sin gustarme la idea de que seas amigo de tu ex.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú odies a las tuyas —respondió para besarle nuevamente.

—Quiero cogerte… —susurró contra sus labios.

—Hazlo. Pero sé cuidadoso. La incisión no ha sanado por completo y aún me duele un poco —Kid acarició su mejilla y le besó con suavidad—. Sí, exactamente así.

Continuaron besándose de forma acaramelada, y Kid fue tan cuidadoso como pudo. Al terminar Law se apoyó en su pecho, estaba agotado, y casi de inmediato se quedó dormido. 

Kid acarició el cabello de Law con cariño, no desconfiaba de él, nunca le había dado motivos tampoco, y hasta cierto punto, Zoro le agradaba. Aún así la idea de que estuvieran a solas no terminaba de gustarle.

Se regañó mentalmente por pensar tantas estupideces sin sentido y soltó un suspiro. Ya era hora de dormir. 

Continuará… >>


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

****

***

Pasó una noche algo similar a las anteriores. Solo que en lugar de despertar a las 3 de la mañana lo hizo a las 2. La causa siempre era la misma, pesadillas. Bueno, una pesadilla en específico que se había repetido por tercera vez esa semana. 

Respiró de forma lenta tratando de acompasar el ritmo de su corazón y decidió salir con cuidado de la cama.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Kid más dormido que despierto.

—Nada, voy al baño, duerme tranquilo —respondió con suavidad. “Ok” soltó Kid a modo de respuesta y se volteó para seguir durmiendo.

Salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina, se preparó un té y se sentó en el sofá. La noche estaba silenciosa, afuera la luna brillaba casi completa y la suave brisa primaveral hacía caer los pétalos de las flores que crecían en los árboles. Miró el calendario de su teléfono, el domingo sería el aniversario luctuoso de la muerte de sus padres —23 años…—, suspiró y bebió de su té.

“¿Por qué otra vez?” Se preguntó por tercera vez esa semana. Apoyo su cabeza en la ventana y observó el cielo despejado. Tenía una extraña sensación de angustia, y no entendía a qué se debía, porque si bien ese tipo de conmemoraciones le deprimían, no era normal que se sintiera de esa forma. Había algo más.

Suspiró, resignado a que no podría volver a dormir pronto y sacó otro título del librero. Leyó por aproximadamente 3 horas y decidió volver a la cama. Se acostó y abrazó a Kid por la espalda.

Se estremeció al sentir el cuerpo frío de Law aferrarse a él y se giró para abrazarle —Estás helado.

—Sí, lo siento.

—¿Qué pasa? Te oyes triste.

—Son tonterías, sólo abrázame —pidió y Kid le apretó un poco más con sus brazos para luego respirar el aroma de su cabello y dejar un beso sobre su frente.

Se quedó tranquilo entre sus brazos, podía escuchar el suave palpitar del corazón de Kid y eso le relajaba. Poco a poco volvió a quedarse dormido.

***

Maldijo internamente la alarma de Kid y se tapó por competo con las mantas. Kid apagó la alarma y encendió la luz. Sonrió al ver a Law aún cubierto con las mantas y comenzó su rutina diaria.

—Cariño, ya me voy —dijo a las 7 en punto. Law se destapó la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa.

—Ve con cuidado.

—Sí —besó su frente—, me llamas en caso de cualquier cosa —Law le dio una sonrisa y le vio salir de la habitación, segundos después escuchó la puerta de entrada y suspiró mirando el techo.

Dio vueltas por la cama con algo de hastío, no quería levantarse aún, pero el sueño nuevamente se había ido lejos, así que terminó haciéndolo de todas formas. Caminó con flojera hasta el baño. Después de ducharse y vestirse fue a la cocina, miró el lugar donde debía estar la cafetera y se pasó las manos por el rostro con fastidio.

Desayunó mirando las noticias, accidentes, robos, corrupción, asesinatos. “Más de lo mismo”, se dijo, apagó el televisor y tomó su teléfono. Vio un par de vídeos, leyó otro par de noticias, le dio “me gusta” a algunas publicaciones y rato después recibió un mensaje.

**_Roronoa Zoro_ **

_Buen día, ¿Te parece bien si paso a la hora de almuerzo y comemos juntos? Podría llevar algo, digo, para no tener que cocinar. Llegaré a eso de las 13:30. ¿Qué dices?_

Sonrió al ver el mensaje, _< me parece una excelente idea>_, respondió. Sonrió negando con su cabeza, al final iba a ser que, de todos los días que debía estar en casa, realmente no tocaría la “cocina de Kid”.

***

El reloj marcaba las 13:30 cuando sonó el timbre —Que puntual, Zoro-ya—, dijo a modo de saludo tras abrir la puerta y le invitó a pasar.

En ese mismo instante una vecina pasó mirándole con enfado, él, intentando ser amable, le dio una sonrisa. Ella, con notable desprecio en su voz, soltó —¿es que acaso no le da vergüenza?

Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de comprender a qué se refería —¿El qué, vecina? —preguntó lo más cordial que su mal carácter le permitía.

—Toda la semana, un hombre tras otro entrando en su departamento mientras su novio está trabajando. ¡En este edificio vive gente decente!

Frunció el ceño realmente molesto por el comentario, estaba a punto de replicar cuando Zoro le tomó desde atrás por la cintura haciendo que se sobresaltara —Así que, ¿ahora debo compartirte con otros además de Kid? —dijo de forma sugerente rosando el borde de su oreja. Por un instante olvidó lo que era respirar, su labio inferior tembló de forma involuntaria, esa poco común sensación de “mariposas” se instaló pesadamente en su estómago y un súbito calor subió por su garganta para posarse en sus mejillas en forma de rubor. Ahora sí se sentía avergonzado.

La vecina, escandalizada, se retiró diciendo algo de quejarse con la administración. —No faltan las viejas metiches—, dijo Zoro tras soltarle y entrar nuevamente al departamento, ajeno a todo lo que provocó en él.

Frunció el ceño nuevamente, se regañó a sí mismo y luego de cerrar la puerta del departamento alcanzó a Zoro en el comedor —Sí eres consciente de que eso me traerá problemas ¿verdad?

—Mmmm, ¿lo siento?

—¿Me estás preguntando?

—¿No? —volvió a preguntar y comenzó a reír—, no te preocupes por tonterías —dijo despreocupadamente sacando la comida para comenzar a acomodarla sobre la mesa—. Espero que aún te guste la gastronomía peruana —agregó con una radiante sonrisa.

Suspiró resignado, era verdad, nada sacaba con preocuparse por estupideces —Sí, si me gusta—, dijo para luego entrar a la cocina. Sacó un jugo natural que había preparado hace un rato atrás del refrigerador, un par de vasos y regresó al comedor.

—¿Te dejaron con algún tratamiento preventivo o algo así?

—Sí, ¿Por qué?

—Hueles a medicina.

—No tengo claro si debo tomarme eso como un insulto —Zoro negó mientras reía. 

—Me alegra que estés siguiendo las indicaciones que te dan —Law desvió la mirada con fastidio—, eso es un cumplido.

—Eres malo haciendo cumplidos.

—Lo sé.

Comieron en calma mientras conversaban. Zoro le contó lo que había estado haciendo durante los meses que no se habían visto, los lugares que había visitado y los trabajos que había completado.

Law le escuchaba atento, sin darse cuenta relajó su expresión y comenzó a sonreír, Zoro se veía feliz mientras hablaba. —Entonces… ¿vas a casarte? —le preguntó.

Salió de su estupor y le miró con duda —¿Te lo ha dicho Mugiwara?

—¿Luffy lo sabe? —preguntó Zoro con clara sorpresa—. No, no me lo ha dicho él —Law le miró con perplejidad, sin entender cómo es que lo sabía—. El anillo —dijo aclarando su duda—, lo noté hace un rato.

Law levantó un poco su mano y observó su anillo, sonrió y volvió a mirar a Zoro —Me lo pidió el sábado en la noche.

—Felicidades —dijo con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro lamentaba la noticia.

—Gracias. Zoro-ya.

—Em… tus ojeras están horribles, ¿No has dormido bien? —preguntó para romper el pesado silencio que se había instalado en el ambiente.

—No mucho en realidad… —respondió mirando por la ventana.

—¿Pesadillas? —preguntó presintiendo el motivo de su falta de sueño.

Law sonrió y bajó la mirada, a veces olvidaba lo mucho que sabía Zoro de su vida —Sí.

—Pensé que ya no tenías ese problema.

—La verdad es que hace años que no me pasaba.

—Tal vez, deberías…, buscar ayuda con eso —sugirió con algo de cautela—, digo, ¿no es perjudicial? El que no puedas descansar como corresponde.

Asintió y comenzó a hacer tronar las articulaciones de sus manos —Lo he pensado. Pero no me siento cómodo hablando con extraños.

—No tiene por qué ser un extraño. Te hizo bien hablar conmigo —Law le miró con algo de incomodidad—. No digo que lo hagas otra vez… quizá podrías hablar con Kid. Es tu prometido después de todo. ¿O ya lo sabe?

Negó con su cabeza —Le he contado algunas cosas…, pero no conoce toda la historia.

—¿Sigo siendo el único que conoce tu historia delictual? —Law soltó una suave carcajada—. Eso me hace sentir especial. 

—Sí, supongo que sí.

***

Zoro le abrazó en la puerta de entrada y se despidieron con la promesa de reencontrarse el día sábado en el almuerzo de Luffy. A decir verdad, verle a solas no fue tan terrible como pensó que sería en un principio.

Entró a su estudio y puso algo de música, aún faltaba un poco para que Kid llegara del trabajo, así que usaría ese tiempo para hacer algo de provecho. Por lo menos ese era su plan antes de perderse en sus recuerdos.

_Flash Back_

Las perlas de sudor caían una tras otra sobre la almohada, su respiración errática y los temblores que ocasionaba en la cama con el leve movimiento inquieto de su cuerpo, terminaron por despertar a su compañero.

—Law… —meneó quedamente su hombro para despertarle—, Law, despierta —habló una vez más con suavidad.

Abrió sus ojos y se vio reflejado en los iris de su acompañante, quien le observaba con un deje de preocupación.

—¿Una pesadilla? —preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

—Sí… —Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva para luego respirar profunda y lentamente.

—No es la primera vez.

—Y no será la última —dijo con una leve sonrisa—, lo lamento. Son algo…, recurrentes. 

—¿De qué van? —preguntó llevando sus manos a la nuca para apoyarse en el respaldo de la cama.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tus pesadillas, ¿de qué se tratan?

Law se incorporó apoyándose en los codos y se volteó para verle de frente. —Sería más romántico que me preguntaras por mis sueños, Zoro-ya.

—No, tus sueños los conozco, y vas por buen camino para alcanzarlos. Pero tus pesadillas, esas no te dejan dormir, son una parte de ti que no conozco —se impulsó hacia adelante, tomó su mentón y le miró a los ojos con devoción—. Quiero saber todo de ti, Law. Todo —concluyó para besarle con ternura.

—Es una historia larga —dijo al terminar el beso y juntar sus frentes.

—Tengo toda una vida para escucharte.

Law sonrió a causa de sus palabras. ¿Cómo pudo quedar prendado tan rápido de ese chiquillo impertinente? Era perseverante, debía darle crédito por eso. Amable, seguro de sí, divertido. Era su contraparte. ¿Sería por eso que se complementaban tan bien? Posiblemente.

Miró el reloj sobre su mesa auxiliar —Pasa de la media noche. Puedo relatarte la triste historia de mi vida por la mañana.

—No tengo sueño, y tú tampoco. Pasamos la mayor parte del día en la cama, hasta dormimos siesta, así que no tienes excusas.

—Te detesto.

—No, no es cierto —se estiró haciendo crujir los huesos de su espalda—. Ordena tus ideas mientras voy a preparar café. —Pidió mientras le hacía un guiño. Salió de la cama tal como llegó al mundo y así mismo caminó hacia la cocina.

Law se puso de pie y subió un par de grados a la temperatura, le gustaba esa sensación de libertad que le proporcionaba el nulo pudor que tenía su pareja, pero era invierno y afuera hacía frío, el invierno más severo de los últimos 15 años según la chica del clima. Tomó dos batas del perchero, se puso una y llevó la otra para dársela a Zoro.

El aroma a café de grano recién preparado inundó el departamento, amaba ese aroma, le ponía de buen humor. Puso la bata sobre los hombros de Zoro, besó su mejilla y se sentó en la barra de la cocina.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó poniendo una taza de café frente a él.

—Ya qué —pronunció dándose por vencido y comenzó su relato—. Cuando tenía 8 años, mi hermana menor, Lami, se enfermó de cáncer a la sangre. Mis padres eran médicos, buscaron a los mejores especialistas de la época, hicieron todo lo que estaba a su alcance para curarla, pero el tratamiento que existía en aquel entonces no era suficiente. Cuatro meses después del diagnóstico inicial, falleció.

—Mi madre entró en una depresión de la que no pudo salir y mi padre hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos para hacerse cargo de ella y de mí. Un día le reclamé, “no es mi culpa que Lami ya no esté”, recuerdo que le grité, y ella como respuesta me dio vuelta la cara con una cachetada. Papá me pidió que me fuera a mi habitación y comenzaron a discutir. Recuerdo que me senté a llorar en el piso de mi habitación abrazando la muñeca favorita de Lami, me sentía tan culpable por mis palabras —Respiró profundo y continuó—. Los minutos pasaron y los gritos por fin se detuvieron. Un poco más tarde la temperatura empezó a subir. Yo no había parado de llorar en todo ese tiempo, pero cuando al fin dejé de hacerlo y alcé la vista, me di cuenta de que el techo estaba lleno de humo. Asustado, me puse de pie y corrí hacia la puerta, me quemé los dedos al tocar la manilla —Se tomó un segundo y tocó la yema de sus dedos, recordando la sensación de ardor.

—Me alejé de la puerta, estaba aterrorizado, pasé los siguientes minutos creyendo que iba a morir ahí, hasta que la puerta se abrió, pensé que era mi padre, pero no, era un bombero. Salió conmigo en brazos y me llevó hasta una ambulancia donde me dieron primeros auxilios, respiré mucho humo, así que me pusieron oxígeno y me trasladaron al hospital. Nunca más volví a ver a mis padres.

—Tampoco tenía más familiares. Así que, al salir del hospital terminé en un orfanato. Era un chico de 8 años, enclenque y con problemas respiratorios debido a la inhalación de toxinas. La hermana Mariana decía que tenía muy pocas probabilidades de conseguir otra familia y la verdad no me importaba. No quería otra familia, quería a mis padres y a mi hermana. —Bebió un sorbo de café, y miró a Zoro, quien asintió indicándole que continuara.

—Como sea, el orfanato era un lugar horrible, aguanté un año y escapé. ¿Qué podía hacer un niño de 9 años solo en la calle? La verdad, no mucho. Mis padres siempre me enseñaron que robar era malo, así que no lo hacía, intentaba conseguir comida en la basura —Zoro le miró sorprendido, jamás se hubiera esperado algo así—. Oh sí, en la calle pasé hambre y mucho frío, pero nadie me lastimaba como lo hicieron en el orfanato. Ahí los niños mayores te utilizaban como saco de box, o de diana para el tiro al blanco —Tomó una bocanada de aire—. El tema es que eso no era lo peor. Lo verdaderamente malo ocurría de noche, cuando el cuidador te tomaba como asistente, nunca olvidaré esa primera vez, jamás había sentido tanto dolor en mi vida —guardó silencio unos segundos, esa era la primera vez que le contaba eso a alguien más, ni siquiera Bepo, que era su mejor amigo, lo sabía—. Fue cuando supe que debía escapar. Tardé más de lo que me hubiera gustado en encontrar la forma de irme. Pero lo hice.

Zoro tomó su mano sobre la barra y le regaló una sonrisa de medio lado, como pidiendo disculpas de forma silenciosa —Ahora entiendo porque no querías hablar… No tienes que seguir si no quieres.

—Está bien. No es algo…, que importe ahora.

—Entonces te escucho.

Law sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Zoro —Un día, dando vueltas por la parte fea de la ciudad, cerca del muelle, me encontré a unos idiotas molestando a una niña. Para entonces yo ya era un tanto más… ¿salvaje?, creo que esa sería la definición. Tomé un fierro y me arrojé a ayudarle, no era un chico muy fuerte, mi alimentación era paupérrima, pero le di un golpe certero en la mandíbula a uno y al otro le di en las bolas. Tomé la mano de la chica y salimos corriendo. Su nombre era Baby, también era huérfana, pero ella no tenía reparos en conseguir lo que le hiciera falta de forma ilícita. De hecho, estaba en una banda de traficantes.

—¿Así comenzó tu vida delictual? —preguntó en son de broma.

—Sí.

—Espera, ¿es en serio? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Claro. Ella me llevó con su “líder”, me preguntó si quería trabajar y dije que sí. Su nombre era Doflamingo.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Trabajaste para él?

—Por dos años. A su lado aprendí muchas cosas que un niño no debería saber. Después de eso su hermano menor me llevó con él. —Observó su taza con ensoñación— Su nombre era Rocinante. Aunque todos le decíamos Corazón. Era un tipo raro, silencioso, agresivo con los menores que querían ingresar a la banda. Baby me decía que era porque no le gustaban los niños. Tiempo después descubrí que lo hacía para que se alejaran de su hermano —Tomó otro sorbo de café—. Corazón no creció con Doflamingo, se separaron cuando eran niños. A Corazón lo acogió un mayor del cuerpo policial y Doflamingo creció en las calles. Años después se volvieron a encontrar, pero lo que Doffy no sabía era que Corazón trabajaba como infiltrado. Era policía de investigaciones.

—¿Entró a la banda de su hermano para desbaratarla?

—Así es… Y lo logró, pero perdió la vida en el proceso —bajó la mirada con notable tristeza— Pasé bastante tiempo con él, era un buen hombre, amable, alegre… siempre tenía una estúpida sonrisa amorosa en la cara. Decía que si alguna vez llegaba a pasarle algo quería que le recordaran sonriendo. Me instó a ser una buena persona, a esforzarme, a estudiar… me obligó a estudiar tanto que me quedó la manía de hacerlo por mi propia cuenta. Le prometí que sería bueno y que saldría adelante. Me tranquiliza el hecho de saber que hasta el momento he cumplido mi promesa. —Secó las pocas lágrimas que lograron acumularse en el borde de sus ojos.

Soltó un suspiro y repasó el borde de la taza con los dedos —En fin, Doflamingo le disparó frente a mí cuando supo la verdad. Los oficiales nos tenían rodeados y lo apresaron. Trasladaron a Corazón al hospital, pero ya era tarde. Así que volví a quedarme solo. Me faltaba poco para cumplir 14 años, y como no quería que volvieran a enviarme a un orfanato. Volví a escapar. Caminé, caminé y caminé hasta que llegué a otra ciudad, donde conocí a un viejo llamado Wolf. Era algo así como un científico loco que tenía una granja en la periferia. Creo que si no me hubiera encontrado habría muerto por la deshidratación. Me costó mucho confiar en él, no quería encariñarme con alguien más. Pero fue paciente, me dio un lugar para dormir y me alimentó a cambio de ayudarle con trabajo de la granja. “La filosofía de dar y recibir”, recitaba todos los días.

Sonrió recordando aquellos días —De ahí en más las cosas fueron mejorando. Comencé a estudiar, conocí a Bepo, Penguin y Shachi. Ellos también fueron acogidos por Wolf, todos éramos chicos de la calle. En la escuela me tomaron exámenes para saber a qué grado debía ir, porque desde los 8 años que no pisaba una entidad educativa. Fue una verdadera sorpresa quedar en último año de preparatoria con tan solo 14 años. A los 16 recibí una beca completa y decidí estudiar medicina, 4 años más tarde un chico de primer año de periodismo tuvo el descaro de invitarme una cerveza y ahora lo tengo paseándose sin ropa en mi departamento.

—Y te encanta —aseguró Zoro con un guiño antes de rodear la barra y acomodarse entre sus piernas. Le tomó de la cintura y le besó en los labios con ternura.

—Sí, me encanta —admitió con una sonrisa.

—Te amo.

—No más que yo a ti.

—Cursi. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos en un empate y volvemos a la cama? —dijo contra su oído de forma sugerente para luego tirar suavemente de sus aretes y acariciar sus muslos por debajo de la bata.

—Ah, maldición, me encanta cuando haces eso.

—Lo sé. —concluyó con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Fin del flash back

Después de esa noche tuvieron muchos instantes para conversar y ahondar en detalles. Zoro le apoyó con la terapia que decidió iniciar para por fin superar todas esas trabas invisibles que no le dejaban abrirse ante el resto y su círculo social se hizo mucho más grande de lo que podría haber llegado a imaginar.

Continuará… >>


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

****

***

Kid llegó al departamento a la misma hora de todos los días, al abrir la puerta de entrada escuchó música suave provenir del estudio de Law. Dejó sus cosas y siguió el sonido.

Dio un par de golpes en la puerta y entró, al abrir, vio a Law apoyado sobre algunos papeles en su escritorio, sonrió enternecido al notar que estaba dormido y se acercó para despertarle.

Abrió sus ojos un poco desorientado, vio a Kid y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa —Hola—, dijo aún un tanto somnoliento.

—Hola —respondió Kid inclinándose para besar su frente—. ¿Quieres venir y estirarte un rato conmigo? Me vendría bien una siesta —Law enderezó su espalda, y su columna comenzó a sonar mientras todo volvía a su lugar.

—Sí, creo que esa es una buena idea. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Bastante bien, si lo comparamos con los días anteriores hoy fue una maravilla.

—Fantástico.

—¿Y a ti cómo te fue? —preguntó dejando una suave caricia sobre su mejilla.

—Bien, aunque Maggi cree que he estado metiendo hombres en el departamento a tus espaldas —Kid comenzó a reír—, no te rías, es en serio. Me increpó cuando le abrí la puerta a Zoro-ya.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ella me quiere. Es lo que pasa cuando eres un vecino modelo.

—Claro, no tiene nada que ver con que sea la madre de tu ex.

—Oh, no saques a mi ex cuando tú metiste al tuyo a mis espaldas en el departamento —dijo haciéndose el ofendido sin dejar de reí.

—¿Podrías hablar con ella? Dijo que se quejaría con la administración. Sabes que es capaz de hacerlo —pidió Law poniéndose de pie.

—Oh si, definitivamente lo hará —miró con algo de curiosidad los documentos esparcidos por el escritorio—, a todo esto, ¿qué hacías?

—Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, así que decidí distraerme revisando algo de la información que me envió Kureha… y detesto hacerlo en el computador, así que imprimí todo y remarco las cosas que me llaman la atención. —Tomó las hojas y las ordenó para guardarlas dentro de una carpeta.

—Mmmm... ¿Qué has visto hasta el momento?

—Mmmm, medicamentos, tipos de tratamiento; quimioterapia, radioterapia… —informó—, también me envió el registro de algunos casos similares al mío y pues… los mejores resultados, en nuestro hospital, son los casos tratados con trasplante de células. Mi seguro médico cubre gran parte del tratamiento... así que, esa podría, podría ser una buena opción en caso de… —Kid carraspeó para llamar su atención.

—No entiendo cómo funciona eso de las células… ¿no se consiguen de algún pariente? —preguntó apoyándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados con una actitud algo despreocupada y Law agradeció, entendiendo que, con ese gesto, trataba de trasmitirle calma.

—Pueden ser de un donante externo que sea compatible —dejó la carpeta ordenada sobre el escritorio y se acercó a Kid.

—¿Podría ser yo? —preguntó tomando a Law de la cintura.

—No tenemos el mismo grupo sanguíneo, así que no, no podrías.

—¿Entonces tendremos que buscar un donante?

—Se puede buscar o puedo entrar en lista de espera para que el programa encuentre uno.

—Mmmm, definitivamente buscaremos por nuestra cuenta —Law le dio una sonrisa, después se aferró a su chaqueta, apoyó la frente en su pecho y soltó un quejido—, ¿te sientes mal?

—No, sólo son estos malditos mareos —respiró profundo y se recargó en Kid.

—No me agrada la idea de que vayas a trabajar mañana en la noche —dijo haciendo un mohín con los labios mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos.

—Tonterías, estaré bien —le miró a los ojos y tomó el cuello de su camisa para acercarlo y besar sus labios—, me ofreciste una tentadora siesta. Pero me parece que podríamos hacer algo más…, recreativo —se mordió el labio inferior—, ¿qué dices?

—Que sueles tener mejores ideas que yo.

***

El día sábado llegó y por primera vez en la semana, la alarma de Kid no sonó, pero eso no evitó que despertaran temprano, el reloj biológico no respetaba días de la semana.

A pesar de la negativa de Law, desayunaron en la cama, viendo una nueva serie de médicos que a palabras de Kid, sería mucho más entretenida si Law no refutara cada 5 minutos el guion.

Se levantaron e hicieron aseo general en el departamento, Kid aprovechó de hablar con la vecina y explicarle que Law estaba con problemas de salud y por eso sus amigos le habían visitado mientras él no estaba en casa para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

—Ya veo, lo lamento mucho mi niño. Pero ya sabe, uno no debe confiar ciegamente en nadie, y la verdad es que ese chiquillo de cabello verde que lo visitó no me dio buena espina, si yo fuera usted pondría ojo.

—Gracias Maggi. Lo tendré presente.

—Y ven a visitarme más seguido, en una de esas te encuentras con Lily y quien sabe si la chispa de amor entre ustedes se vuelve a encender —Kid comenzó a reír un tanto incomodo por el ofrecimiento.

—Eso sería…, agradable. Hace mucho que no la veo ¿no tenía novio ya?

—Desalineado y lleno de tatuajes. Un delincuente es lo que es.

—Oh, que mal…, bueno, em… me tengo que ir porque debo ir al taller. Gracias de nuevo y dele mis saludos a Lily.

—Por supuesto, que te vaya bien mi niño —se despidió con una sonrisa y caminó de vuelta a su departamento.

Entró y se fue directo a la habitación. Law terminaba de vestirse después de haber tomado una larga ducha de agua caliente —Hablé con Maggi.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Pide disculpas, espera que te mejores, y dice que la visite más seguido —se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama—, porque tiene la extraña idea de que si me encuentro con Lily mágicamente nos enamoraremos otra vez.

—Cómo le gustaría a ella ser su hija para tener alguna oportunidad contigo —dijo sonriendo mientras terminaba de abotonar su camisa.

—Sí, pero, aunque así fuera no tendría oportunidad, porque yo estoy con el delincuente más lindo del mundo.

—¿Delincuente?

—Dijo que Lily estaba saliendo con un tipo desalineado y lleno de tatuajes, un delincuente —Law negó divertido, se sentó a horcajadas sobre Kid y se inclinó para besar sus labios—. Mmmm ya no quiero ir a mi reunión —Law le sonrió.

—Pero yo si quiero ir donde mis amigos, así que arriba —concluyó besando su mejilla.

***

Pasaban algunos minutos del medio día cuando se estacionaron afuera de la casa Luffy —Si me desocupo temprano vendré por ti.

—Ve tranquilo, puedo tomar un taxi de regreso —le dio un casto beso de despedida—, te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

Le vio marchar y tocó el timbre. Un minuto más tarde Luffy abrió la puerta tan alegre como siempre —Oh, Torao, eres el primero en llegar—, dijo a modo de saludo con una gran sonrisa.

—Kid pasó a dejarme antes de irse a su reunión —agregó al cruzar el umbral y le tendió la bolsa de regalo que llevaba consigo—, acéptalo y no digas que no era necesario.

—¿Qué es?

—Un regalo para el futuro bebe. Lo escogimos con Kid el día que me contaste la noticia.

Luffy abrió la bolsa y sacó un pequeño traje de lana que se asemejaba a su típica vestimenta junto a un gorrito, también de lana, similar a su preciado sombrero de paja. Su cara de asombro y sus ojos brillantes fueron suficientes para hacerle saber lo mucho que le había gustado el detalle.

—¡Torao! ¡Es perfecto! —le dio un fuerte abrazo— Tengo que enseñárselo a Hancock.

—Espero que le guste.

—Oh, le encantará tanto como a mí —dijo tomándole de la mano para guiarle al interior de la casa.

Adentro se podía ver gente yendo de allá para acá, preparando todo para el gran almuerzo, porque claro, Hancock no iba a permitir que en esta ocasión cocinaran sus amigos, por lo que contrató un servicio completo de coctelería.

Luffy le enseñó el pequeño conjunto a Boa, y no se equivocó, el regalo le gustó tanto que Law se llevó hasta un ligero abrazo de su parte.

Poco a poco los invitados comenzaron a llegar, realmente eran muchos, amigos y familia de ambas partes llenaron la terraza y el jardín.

Law se sentó junto a Chopper y Bepo, quienes se encargaron de ponerle al día de todo lo que había ocurrido en el hospital esa semana que estuvo ausente, estaban todos conversando alegremente cuando Boa se puso de pie secundada por Luffy. Ella golpeó una copa sutilmente con una cucharilla para llamar la atención de los comensales, él, por otro lado, solo gritó pidiendo que les prestaran atención.

Todos guardaron silencio, expectantes a lo que la pareja tuviera que decir.

—Primero quiero dar las gracias a todos por venir. Con Luffy tenemos una noticia importante que dar y queríamos que todas las personas que son importantes para nosotros estuvieran presentes —dijo Boa con una hermosa sonrisa para después mirar a Luffy con ensoñación.

—¡Seremos padres! —soltó Luffy alzando los brazos a modo de celebración.

El silencio se instaló por unos segundos —¿Es, es en serio? —preguntaron Ace y Sandersonia con la sorpresa reflejada en sus rostros.

—Sí, es cierto —respondió Boa a tiempo que tocaba su vientre con suavidad, y en ese mismo instante comenzaron a oírse vítores de celebración por la noticia.

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, los abrazos, los buenos deseos y las preguntas estaban a la orden. La alegría prácticamente se podía respirar en el aire, un día perfecto, y Law no quería arruinarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia, así que, en cuanto comenzó a sentir ese malestar que venía acompañándole desde hace ya varios días se excusó diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño y entró a la casa.

Al entrar y cerciorarse de que no había nadie cerca se apoyó en la pared, cerrando sus ojos y respirando de forma acompasada para mitigar el desagradable mareo. Estuvo en la misma posición hasta que escuchó que le llamaban por su nombre.

Maldijo internamente y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Zoro de frente —Zoro-ya.

—Estás tan blanco como un papel.

—Solo es un ligero mareo, nada de qué preocuparse —dijo con una leve sonrisa, dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y todo comenzó a girar nuevamente. Zoro le afirmó y le ayudó a llegar al sofá más cercano.

—Llamaré a Chopper…

—No.

—Law…

—Estaré bien, me han dado estos malditos vahídos toda la semana, pasan después de unos minutos, solo debo esperar —Zoro le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos—, no quiero echarle a perder el día a nadie.

Zoro soltó un suspiro y se sentó a su lado en el sofá —Entonces me quedaré a hacerte compañía.

—Gracias, Zoro-ya.

—No es nada —respondió restándole importancia y se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos—. Primero su cumpleaños —dijo refiriéndose a Luffy—, y ahora esto, dos veces aquí en un mes, hace tiempo que no ocurría.

—Serían 3 si hubieras venido la semana pasada.

—Fue algo de última hora, así que no alcanzaba a llegar —Zoro se recargó en el sofá—. Cuesta un poco imaginar a Luffy como padre.

Soltó una suave risa —Sí, es verdad. Aún se le ve a él como un niño, aunque tiene sus momentos de madurez.

—Estoy feliz por ellos.

—¿Alguien aquí no lo está? —preguntó un tanto divertido y Zoro le sonrió de vuelta dándole la razón.

—¿Y tú piensas dar ese paso? —Law le miró algo sorprendido por la pregunta.

—¿Me estás preguntando si quiero ser papá?

—Sí, ¿está en tus planes formar una familia más adelante? —Le sonrió sin saber muy bien que responder a esa pregunta. ¿Adoptar? Mentiría si dijera que no lo pensó, pero las pocas veces que el tema salía en alguna conversación Kid dejaba clara su postura al respecto.

—La verdad, nunca he hablado seriamente de ese tema con Kid.

—Una cosa es que no lo hayas hablado con Kid, otra cosa es lo que te gustaría a ti que fuera, debes tener una postura antes de plantear un tema de conversación. ¿o me equivoco?

—Supongo que tienes razón… —suspiró— y tú qué dices, ¿está en tus planes?

Zoro ladeó su cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa —Sí, me gustaría, con la persona correcta.

—Espero que encuentres a esa persona —dijo con honestidad y algo de nostalgia—, em, ya me siento mejor ¿volvemos al jardín?

—Claro —Zoro se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Aceptó la ayuda y caminaron hacia la salida.

Afuera, había algunos reunidos en la terraza junto a Boa, hablando del futuro bebé, había otros que jugaban a la pelota con los niños en el pasto. Y también había otros grupos más pequeños que conversaban amenamente mientras continuaban disfrutando de esa agradable tarde de primavera.

Zoro tomó dos vasos de una charola, un jugo para Law y un sake para él. Le entregó el vaso y ambos se sentaron en una banca para ver como los demás jugaban.

Pasados unos minutos Zoro volvió a hablar —Law… Sé que no debo decirte esto, pero…

—No lo hagas —le cortó, con el semblante serio, sintiendo como aumentaba la velocidad de sus pulsaciones y se le revolvía el estómago. Maldiciéndose mentalmente por reaccionar de esa forma—, simplemente, si no debes decirlo, no lo hagas.

Zoro suspiró y tras esperar unos segundos continuó —¿Sabes?, en momentos así, solo hay una cosa de la que me arrepiento en mi vida.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó no muy convencido de querer saber la respuesta.

—De haberme ido —respondió con una mueca y le miró a los ojos.

—Tenías que hacerlo —agregó desviando rápidamente la mirada—, era tu futuro, y lo que ha venido después de eso ha valido la pena…

—Esa es la cuestión —le tomó del mentón con suavidad y volvió a mirar sus ojos—. No estoy seguro de que lo valiera.

Se observaron a los ojos por más segundos de los que deberían, y el pesado silencio que se instaló entre ellos se rompió gracias al sonido de los niños pidiendo la pelota que había llegado a los pies de Law. Zoro se inclinó para tomarla y devolvérselas, fue entonces que notó la mirada escudriñadora de Luffy, quien se acercó con su típica sonrisa de travesura en el rostro.

—¿Lo están pasando bien? —Peguntó apoyando las manos empuñadas en su cadera.

—Claro que sí, ha sido un día agradable —respondió Law para luego beber de su jugo.

—Mmmm, se perdieron por varios minutos —soltó con suspicacia y Law escupió el jugo que había logrado llegar a su boca. Zoro comenzó a reír sonoramente al ver su reacción y terminó derramando parte del líquido de su vaso.

—No es lo que piensas, Mugiwara-ya.

—¿A sí? y ¿En qué estoy pensando exactamente? —Las mejillas de Law comenzaron a teñirse de rosa, y negó con la cabeza.

—Solo estábamos conversando.

—Aunque a mí no me hubiera molestado hacer algo más con él —Agregó Zoro con picardía. Ambos amigos comenzaron a reír mientras Law se cubría la cara con las manos.

***

La celebración terminó y casi todos se retiraron a sus hogares. Zoro se ofreció para acompañarle a su departamento, indicándole que de todos modos quedaba de camino al suyo y podrían compartir el taxi.

Se bajaron del vehículo y se despidieron con un abrazo antes de que Zoro volviera a subir, esta vez, en la parte delantera. Le vio marchar, entró al edificio y se topó con la mirada inquisidora de Maggi, se limitó a darle una sonrisa y presionó el botón para llamar el elevador.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento prácticamente arrastrando los pies, estaba cansado. Le envió un texto a Kid diciéndole que estaba en casa, se puso ropa más holgada y se recostó en la cama, aún podía dormir dos horas antes de arreglarse para ir a trabajar.

Cuando despertó se encontró con una rosa y una caja de chocolates apoyadas a su lado sobre la cama, no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir que su corazón se llenaba de calidez. Dejó los chocolates sobre su mesa de noche y rosa en mano salió de la habitación.

Kid, que estaba poniendo los cubiertos sobre la barra, le regaló una sonrisa cuando le vio aparecer por el pasillo. —¿Cómo estuvo el almuerzo de Mugiwara?

—Ameno, divertido y delicioso —Se acercó y le besó suavemente en los labios—, gracias por el detalle —Kid esbozó una sonrisa y le tomó de la cintura para besarle de vuelta.

—Ya está lista la cena.

—Genial. ¿Cómo estuvo tu reunión? —Kid le relató lo tediosa, y a la vez productiva, que fue la reunión, y lo positivo que se sentía respecto a su trabajo para el día lunes mientras cenaban.

Al terminar, agradeció la comida y se encargó de lavar los platos. Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió para ir a trabajar. Tomó su bolso y salió en compañía de Kid, quien insistió en ir a dejarle al trabajo.

—Estaré atento por si necesitas cualquier cosa —dijo Kid en el estacionamiento.

—Me alegra que seas una persona enérgica, pero debes descansar, yo estaré bien —besó sus labios—, te veo en la mañana.

—Vendré por ti.

—De acuerdo —dijo para finalmente cerrar la puerta del vehículo y entrar al hospital.

***

La noche estaba relativamente tranquila, no habían llegado demasiados casos que requirieran su atención, y él lo agradecía.

—¿Cómo vas? —Marco se apoyó con el codo en el mesón que él estaba usando para ingresar los datos del último paciente que atendió.

—Bien, son las 2 de la mañana y aún no ha llegado ningún caso de extrema urgencia, así que, extrañamente, es una noche de sábado tranquila. 

—¿Te has tomado algún descanso? —preguntó ladeando su cabeza, mirándole con escrutinio. Law frunció levemente el ceño por un mili segundo, y antes de abrir la boca para responder la pregunta, recibió un suave golpe en la cabeza con una carpeta—. Idiota, termina eso y vamos a comer algo.

—Está bien… —aceptó con cara de aburrimiento.

Tomaron asiento en el casino, echaron un vistazo al menú. Una vez que escogieron lo que comerían, Marco se ofreció a hacer el pedido.

Se recargó en la silla y tomó su teléfono. Sonrió divertido cuando vio que Kid le había enviado una fotografía, lamiendo de forma lasciva uno de sus bombones, _“desearía que fuera uno de tus pezones”_ , decía al pie de la imagen.

—Vaya, Kid se siente solo… —se sobresaltó al oír a su compañero hablándole tan de cerca.

—¡Ah, maldición! —le miró con el ceño fruncido— Voy a matarte, Penguin —concluyó con las mejillas encendidas. El mencionado comenzó a reír debido a la reacción de su colega. Tomó asiento y puso su comida sobre la mesa.

—Si sabes que a él le encantaría que cambiaras a un turno administrativo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero estoy acostumbrado a este ritmo, es más entretenido que solo hacer consultas.

—True —se llevó su sándwich a la boca. Marco regresó a la mesa y le entregó a Law su plato— ¿Ensalada y jugo de frutas?

—El pelirrojo lo tiene con restricciones alimenticias —dijo Marco con una sonrisa algo burlesca.

—Awww, es cierto. Ya quisiera tener una novia que se preocupara tanto por mí. —“idiotas” murmuró para luego comenzar a comer.

Comieron relajados, conversando de cosas sin importancia. Llevaba casi la mitad de su plato cuando sonó su bíper —Maldición—, limpió sus labios con la servilleta y se puso de pie —los veo después—, salió corriendo hacia la zona de hospitalizados.

—Y así se va la noche pacífica —se lamentó Penguin al ver que su aparato también sonaba.

—Ya qué, vamos. —dieron un último sorbo a sus respectivos cafés y salieron en dirección a urgencias.

***

Dos horas después por fin había logrado estabilizar a su paciente. Se sentía realmente cansado y su cuerpo tenía un ligero temblor, como esos que dan por falta de azúcar. Le dio las gracias al equipo que le acompañó en el procedimiento y salió de la sala.

—Doctor… —le llamó uno de sus internos.

—¿Sí?

—Creo… creo que debería tomarse un descanso, no se ve bien… —le sostuvo la mirada—, claro, solo, solo si usted quiere… señor. —relajó un poco su semblante y casi le dio una sonrisa.

—Gracias, es justamente lo que iba a hacer —el chico sonrió ampliamente— estaré en mi oficina, avísame si el paciente presenta algún contratiempo.

—A su orden doctor —hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó aún con una sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Tu siendo amable con un interno? eso sí que es sorpresa —dijo divertido Marco al llegar a su lado— Urgencias ya regresó a su relativa calma —agregó.

Law, por otro lado, no había prestado atención a lo que su colega decía, le costaba respirar y la cabeza había comenzado a doler.

—¿Law? —le llamó Marco al no ver reacción de su parte.

—No… no me siento bien —alcanzó a decir antes de todo a su alrededor se oscureciera.

Continuará…>>


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

****

***

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad debido a la molestia que le producía la luz. Observó su alrededor, estaba en una de las salas privadas del hospital, tenía una vía conectada a una de las venas de su brazo y una cánula nasal le estaba ayudando con la tarea de respirar.

Recuerda haberle dicho al interno que se iría a descansar, después de eso todo se había vuelto confusión y oscuridad. Suspiró con cansancio e intentó incorporarse, no tuvo éxito, tenía una sensación de malestar prácticamente en todo el cuerpo y maldijo al sentir que su brazo cedía ante su peso.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? —siguió el sonido de la voz y se encontró con la Dra. Kureha entrando a la habitación—, te golpearé si te veo tratando de salir de esa camilla de nuevo —volvió a su posición inicial sin rechistar—. ¿Cómo te sientes?, digo, sé que te sientes mal, pero si lo pusieras en una escala de 1 a 10 según tu percepción del dolor, ¿Dónde estarías?

Meditó unos segundos antes de responder —Un 7… tal vez un 8. ¿Tiene información para mí?

Kureha se acercó y revisó sus signos antes de responder —Te repitieron los exámenes de sangre, pésimos resultados, mucho peores que los de la semana pasada. Fui al laboratorio para ver cómo iban los análisis y ya tengo la confirmación de tu diagnóstico, aún faltan unas pruebas que deben realizar, pero ya es un hecho que tienes leucemia.

Law suspiró y se recargó en la camilla —Bueno, en realidad, ya lo sabíamos…—, dijo con desgano. Kureha le miró con seriedad.

—Si te estabilizas durante el día, mañana iniciaremos tu terapia. No queremos que esta mierda agresiva siga avanzando. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —respiró lo más profundo que pudo y asintió—, bien.

Miró hacia la ventana y notó que en el sillón que estaba a un costado de su cama se encontraba la chaqueta de Kid, sintió algo de culpa y antes de hacer la pregunta Kureha respondió —Chopper acaba de enviar a tu novio a comer algo. Llegó sobre las cinco de la mañana y ha estado contigo desde entonces.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Dentro de cinco minutos serán las dos de la tarde. Pediré que te traigan una comida liviana. Y comerás, a menos que quieras que te meta una sonda por el trasero —no se atrevió a rebatir las indicaciones de la doctora, nadie en su sano juicio lo haría.

—Dra. —Kureha le miró desde la puerta—, gracias —dijo con un amago de sonrisa y ella asintió.

Unos minutos después Kid entró por la puerta sosteniendo una botella de agua, se veía decaído, pero al notar que Law estaba despierto automáticamente sonrió y apresuró el paso para llegar a su lado.

Acarició su mejilla y le dio un casto beso en los labios —Lo siento, te hice pasar un mal rato—, se disculpó y Kid negó con su cabeza.

—No importa, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—La verdad, nunca antes me había sentido tan mal —Kid curvó sus labios en una mueca de tristeza y acarició nuevamente su mejilla—, Kureha dice que, si logran estabilizarme hoy, mañana iniciaré la terapia.

—Estarás bien, vamos a salir de esta —juntó sus frentes y cerró los ojos—, eres más fuerte que esto —se separó unos centímetros y le miró a los ojos—, Dime que pelearás con todo contra esta maldita enfermedad, que harás todo lo que esté en tus manos para mejorar.

—Mientras estés a mi lado pelearé contra lo que sea —dijo con sus ojos humedecidos. Kid le sonrió conmovido por sus palabras, frunció los labios y parpadeó varias veces para evitar llorar. No tuvo mucho éxito.

La atmosfera que se había formado entre ellos se rompió con un par de golpes en la puerta. Kid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa y rodeó la camilla para ganarse al lado de la ventana —Perdón por interrumpir, Dr. Trafalgar, le he traído su comida.

Asintió dándole permiso para ingresar y la chica puso la bandeja sobre la mesa lateral, acomodándola para que quedara a una altura cómoda.

—Em… Dr. —Law le miró con atención— la Dra. Kureha dice que, por favor, coma lo que más pueda —él se carcajeó despacio.

—Gracias Samantha. Estoy seguro de que no lo dijo con palabras tan amables.

—No… no lo hizo —sonrió—. Bueno, volveré más tarde, con su permiso —dijo con cortesía y se retiró.

Miró la comida con algo de aprensión —no se ve mal—, dijo Kid para luego sentarse en el sillón —esa doctora me agrada.

—¿Kureha?

—Sí, es agradable.

—S…sí, supongo que a su manera lo es —sonrió y tomó la cuchara para comenzar a comer sin mucho ánimo.

***

Kid estuvo con él todo lo que restaba de ese día, salió de esa habitación 3 veces, dos para ir por algo de comer y una para la ronda médica de la tarde.

—Ya son las 8, debes irte —le habló Law con un tono suave.

—No quiero dejarte solo —respondió frunciendo los labios.

—No estaré solo, aquí está lleno de gente que conozco. Bepo y Penguin tienen turno de noche, dijeron vendrán a verme en sus ratos libres, así que ve tranquilo —agregó con una sutil sonrisa—, diría que me preocupa que pases solo la noche, pero estás acostumbrado.

—Por una o dos… ahora serán muchas noches sin ti —Law hizo una mueca con sus labios.

—Oh vamos, sólo será una semana y regresaré a casa —tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos—. Después tendré que regresar por unas semanas más.

—Cuatro semanas más según la Dra. Te harán de nuevo ese examen en la cadera y dependiendo del resultado se verán las opciones….

—Exacto, y si funciona…

—Funcionará —interrumpió Kid y Law sonrió.

—Ok, funcionará, encontraremos un donante y me harán un trasplante, y en el caso hipotético de que no lo haga —Kid iba a interrumpirle, pero antes de que lo hiciera Law le detuvo y continuó—. Hay que ponerse en todos los escenarios. En el caso hipotético de que no funcione, tendrán que hacerme un tratamiento un poco más agresivo y aplazaremos lo del trasplante. Eso es todo —Kid suspiró y asintió con pesar.

—Estás bien, pero hay que pensar positivo ¿sí? —Law asintió—, pórtate bien y se un chico fuerte —acarició su mejilla y besó su frente—, vendré a verte mañana…

—Cuando salgas del trabajo, lo sé. Estaré esperándote —juntaron sus narices de forma juguetona y se besaron suavemente en los labios—. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Kid dio un último vistazo hacia atrás y salió de la habitación. Law suspiró y se recargó en la camilla. Era terrible no tener nada que hacer. Kid le llevaría algunos libros para que se entretuviera, pero eso sería hasta el día siguiente y él ya comenzaba a detestar el sonido del segundero de ese maldito reloj de pared. 

Estaba a punto de intentar lanzarle algo cuando Marco entró por la puerta —¿Cómo estás?

—Aburrido. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —Marco le dijo que sí, siempre y cuando estuviera dentro de sus posibilidades—, ¿Puedes quitar ese maldito reloj de la pared? Me está volviendo loco —Marco tomó el reloj y le quitó la batería —Gracias.

—De nada —volvió a poner el reloj en su lugar—, Kid dijo que pasaría a dejarte unos libros en la mañana.

—Sí. Él es tan atento… —dijo sin poder evitar sonreír—, ahora sólo me queda pensar en cómo pasar esta noche.

—Durmiendo —Law le miró con su habitual ceño fruncido—, ¿Qué parte del descanso tu no entiendes? —Bufó con fastidio—, es en serio, Law.

—Lo sé… lo sé, es solo que…

—¿Qué?

—No puedo dormir ¿ok?

—Explícate —Pidió para luego apoyarse en uno de los muebles de la habitación.

—Me está costando mucho poder conciliar el sueño —Marco le pidió que se explayara un poco más—. Durante toda la semana, solo he dormido por lapsos cortos de tiempo. En la noche me acuesto, duermo por una hora, quizás menos, a veces me levanto a tomar un vaso de leche o a leer algo para ver si me baja sueño de nuevo. O si no, me quedo dando vueltas en la cama sin poder volver a dormir hasta la madrugada —se tomó un respiro—. Durante el día caigo dormido por el cansancio, pero siento que no descanso nada.

—Deberías haberme dicho eso antes. Y estoy seguro de que Kid no lo sabe o él ya me lo hubiera contado.

—No quiero que se preocupe más, ya es demasiada la carga que tiene como para darle más problemas. Él también tiene responsabilidades, y si le dijera que en la noche no puedo dormir entonces él tampoco lo haría por estar pendiente de mí —suspiró—, tengo sueño todo el día, pero no logro dormir, y es… irritante.

—Necesitas dejar de pensar. Tu cerebro no para de trabajar, eso es un problema —Marco sacó su tableta y comenzó a buscar algo de información—. He agregado un sedante suave que no tiene contraindicaciones a tu tratamiento. Lo tomarás y veremos cómo pasas la noche.

—No me gusta del todo la idea, pero está bien.

***

Bepo y Penguin le visitaron a eso de las 10 de la noche, Bepo le llevó unos audífonos bluetooth y una novela policial. Penguin por otro lado le llevó un libro de crucigramas con alguno que otro juego de números y letras.

Les agradeció el detalle y comenzaron a conversar. Penguin les comentó que estaba comenzando a salir con Ikkaku, una agradable chica de recursos humanos, le desearon suerte, “la necesitarás” agregó Law.

Bepo les informó que el pequeño Zepo, llamado así en honor a su hermano mayor, quería temática de superhéroes para su cumpleaños.

—Es verdad, solo faltan 3 semanas —hizo los cálculos, notó que no podría estar presente y bufó algo desanimado, por primera vez se perdería el cumpleaños de ese niño. Bepo era padre soltero, y él siempre había sido el que le había ayudado a preparar las fiestas de cumpleaños de Zepo.

—Ey —le llamó— Zep ama a su padrino, y entenderá que no esté en su cumpleaños este año —dijo Bepo al notar su abatimiento. Law asintió y se talló los ojos con las manos. Los sedantes que le indicó Marco ya estaban haciendo efecto y sentía como sus parpados se le hacían cada vez más pesados.

Conversaron por otro par de minutos, hasta que Penguin decidió dar por terminada la visita para que pudiera descansar. Bepo le adaptó la camilla para que estuviera más cómodo y se despidieron indicando que volverían de vez en cuando durante la noche. Les dio una sonrisa al verlos salir por la puerta, cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido.

***

Al día siguiente fue trasladado a una habitación con aislación especial, ya que, el tratamiento debía realizarse en un “ambiente protegido”, para evitar que cualquier posible infección entrara en su sistema, por lo que, cualquiera que entrara en esa sala, debía pasar primero por un proceso de esterilización. Lo mismo con todas las cosas que entraran a esa sala.

Fue grato ver que sus libros, portátil y teléfono ya se encontraban ahí. Todo había sido limpiado con rigurosidad y dejado pulcramente ordenado sobre la mesa auxiliar.

Los mareos y las náuseas eran mucho más fuertes ahora que había iniciado el tratamiento. Sin duda era algo horrible, pero le aliviaba saber que aún podía ver a Kid un par de horas durante la tarde, lamentablemente no podían tener ningún tipo de contacto directo.

Así había pasado los primeros días, ya había terminado uno de sus libros y le quedaban unas cuantas hojas libres en el libro de crucigramas, que resultó ser casi terapéutico. Los medicamentos en su sistema le exigían más horas de sueño, por lo que el problema para conciliarlo se había ido, no así las pesadillas que seguían despertándole cada cierto tiempo.

Abrió los ojos algo sobresaltado y comenzó a toser, pusieron delante de él una chata, a la que se aferró para dejar salir parte del poco contenido que quedaba en su estómago. Sintió como le sobaban la espalda, y cuando volvió a respirar con algo de normalidad le entregaron un vaso de agua junto una toalla de papel para que se enjuagara la boca.

—¿Mejor? —alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos preocupados de Kid.

—Ya estás aquí… —dijo notablemente afectado, cerró los ojos y al hacerlo una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—Claro que estoy aquí, ¿tuviste un mal sueño? —Law asintió y Kid le abrazó con cuidado. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y Kid le acarició el cabello, que a esa altura se encontraba lo suficientemente debilitado como para comenzar a caer con facilidad.

Kid suspiró al notarlo y le abrazó con un poquito más de fuerza —Siento tantas ganas de besarte—, dijo Law apoyado en su hombro.

—Y yo. Pero no puedo quitarme la mascarilla si quiero estar aquí —se separaron y se miraron a los ojos—, tu cabello está comenzando a caer —dijo apartando con cuidado el flequillo de su frente.

—Mañana en la mañana van a cortarlo —sonrió con resignación.

—Volverá a crecer cuando termines tu tratamiento —Law asintió.

—Sí, no es algo que me importe realmente —tomó la mano de Kid y entrelazó sus dedos—. Ni siquiera puedo sentir tu piel con esos guantes —Kid sonrió con resignación detrás de la mascarilla. Ya llevaba una semana sin sentir su piel, solo tocándole lo justo y necesario, siempre con guantes.

—Cuando salgamos de esto nos iremos de vacaciones. Saldremos de viaje por dos meses enteros —soltó con entusiasmo.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, estaba pensando que podríamos tomar un crucero. ¿Qué opinas?

—Me encanta la idea —admitió sintiéndose feliz al ver los ojos emocionados de su prometido.

Sin perder tiempo, porque las visitas eran —a su parecer— demasiado cortas, tomaron el portátil y comenzaron a buscar los lugares que podrían visitar, y los posibles cruceros que podrían tomar.

***

La primera semana de tratamiento intensivo pasó. Estaba feliz al saber que saldría del hospital por unos días. En casa, Bepo y Marco, ayudaron a Kid a organizar todo para que Law continuara en un entorno seguro. Y le advirtieron que en caso de cualquier complicación debía llevarle de inmediato al hospital.

Penguin se encargó de que el nutriólogo le armara un plan de alimentación detallado y Shachi, como su “kinesiólogo personal” le hizo un programa de ejercicios que debería seguir en casa. Iban a entregarle ambos programas a Law, pero Marco impidió que llegaran a sus manos y se los entregó a Kid. —Es más seguro que siga las indicaciones si es Kid quien queda a cargo.

—Eso es cierto —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Vaya amigos que me gasto —respondió Law ofendido por la falta de confianza y Kid no pudo evitar reír, les agradeció la ayuda y Law les levantó el dedo de en medio como despedida mientras se alejaban.

***

Al llegar a casa, Kid le ayudó a acomodarse en la cama, echaba de menos su colchón y sus mullidos almohadones, pero por sobre todo echaba de menos recostarse al lado de Kid.

Y esa noche, después de varias semanas, al fin pudo sentir su calor. No hicieron nada más que abrazarse, Law no tenía las fuerzas suficientes, ni las ganas, como para hacer algo más, los medicamentos también adormecían su lívido. Y Kid, por su parte, no quería por nada del mundo que su moreno se sintiera peor.

Pasaron una tarde tranquila, aprovecharon de ver unos capítulos de la serie que había quedado inconclusa debido a lo abrupto que fue el inicio de tratamiento de Law, quien, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido apoyado en el pecho del pelirrojo.

Kid apagó el televisor, cerró los ojos y notó como una sensación de relajo se iba expandiendo por todo su cuerpo, no había reparado en lo tenso que estaba hasta ahora. Tener a Law entre sus brazos y oír su acompasada respiración junto al sonido que producían las campanillas en la ventana era, sin duda, una de las cosas que más le gustaba, y disfrutaría de cada segundo.

Había pensado en tomarse la semana de baja para cuidarle, pero Law le dijo que no lo hiciera “no puedes quedarte a cuidarme cada vez que salga del hospital, no es correcto”, había argumentado el médico, que no cambió de opinión a pesar de sus constantes suplicas. Pero si había accedido a contratar a una persona que le ayudara mientras Kid estuviera en su trabajo.

El fin de semana pasó rápido, Kid siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones que le dieron los chicos en el hospital, alimentación equilibrada y ejercicios suaves.

El domingo en la tarde, en medio de la cena, Kid le informó que ya había encontrado a la persona perfecta para hacerle compañía durante la semana.

—Genial, pero, ¿no crees que deberías presentármela primero?

—Oh, pero ya le conoces.

—¿Quién es?

—Maggi —Law le miró con incredulidad—, piénsalo, vive aquí mismo, tiene tiempo libre y es muy dedicada.

—Hará todo lo que le digas y te contará con lujo de detalle todo lo que yo haga o deje de hacer durante el día.

—¡Exacto! No puedo pensar en nadie mejor —dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

—Es tu venganza, ¿verdad?

—Oh amor, cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo me vengaría de ti de alguna forma —dijo llevándose la mano al pecho, haciéndose el ofendido. Law le miró alzando una ceja—. Te divertirás con ella, ya lo verás.

—Si, claro, será fantástico —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Me alegra que te guste la idea.

Detestaba la idea, era la peor idea que Kid había tenido jamás, pero fue él quien insistió en que no se tomara la baja porque no quería sentirse como una carga. Así que, con resignación y una dificultosa sonrisa, recibió a la mujer a la mañana siguiente.

Al principio el ambiente entre ambos fue algo tenso, pero al pasar el tiempo, Law descubrió que Maggi realmente no era una mala persona. Sí, tenía ese defecto de querer opinar de la vida de los demás, pero en el fondo, se dio cuenta de que era porque la mujer se sentía algo sola. Su esposo había fallecido muy joven, y su única hija se había marchado de casa al terminar la universidad, visitándole muy de vez en cuando.

Ella por su parte, se dio cuenta de que Law no era un delincuente, a pesar de esos horribles tatuajes. Era un buen chico, que realmente se preocupaba por Kid y que jamás le sería infiel como ella pensó en un comienzo. También tuvo tiempo de conocer un poco a los amigos del cirujano, principalmente a Luffy, Bepo, y Penguin, que le visitaron con mayor regularidad.

Los días pasaron y su relación fue mejorando poco a poco. Al finalizar la semana ya se hablaban de tú a tú y comentaban la telenovela que Maggi solía poner a la hora del almuerzo.

El día Lunes en la mañana, antes de regresar al hospital para su segundo ciclo, ella se acercó al departamento y le deseó suerte, indicándole, además, que esperaba comentar la telenovela con él cuando regresara. Law le prometió que vería los capítulos a la hora de almuerzo sin falta cada día, le dio un abrazo y se marchó con Kid.

—Te dije que era buena —agregó Kid cuando subieron al auto y Law sonrió dándole la razón. 

Continuará…>>


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

****

***

Las 4 semanas del segundo ciclo pasaron igual de lento que la primera. Tenía cosas para distraerse, libros, televisión, laptop…, hasta le había cantado el cumpleaños al pequeño Zepo a través de una videollamada. Pero la sensación de encierro sumada a los malestares frecuentes tanto por la enfermedad como por el tratamiento, le resultó insoportable y eso le hacía sentir mucho más irritado que de costumbre.

Entendía que estaba de mal humor debido a todo lo que estaba pasando y no solo por el encierro, por lo que se repetía constantemente, que no debía desquitar su frustración con los demás, pero un día a fines de la tercera semana, en un arrebato, le alzó la voz a Kid.

Tenía la respiración agitada y las manos temblorosas, le sostuvo la mirada a su novio y poco a poco comenzaron a rodar las lágrimas por sus mejillas, el arrepentimiento se lo estaba comiendo por dentro —Lo lamento…—, se disculpó —Kid, lo siento tanto—, cerró sus ojos y bajó la cabeza— lo siento.

Kid se acercó a él, lo rodeó con sus brazos y después de unos segundos, le dijo que estuviera tranquilo, que él entendía que la situación era compleja, que no lograba imaginar todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, y mucho menos comprender lo que sentía su cuerpo —Yo lo entiendo, Law, y por eso mismo necesito que sepas que, yo estoy aquí para apoyarte. Y si lo que necesitas es gritar, para sacar todo eso que te está angustiando, hazlo —se separó un poco, le tomó del mentón, y con cuidado, alzó su cabeza para mirarle a los ojos —Yo seguiré aquí.

Law cerró los ojos y volvió a apoyarse en el hombro de Kid. Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Law decidió romperlo.

—Creo… —dijo, masticando su orgullo—, creo que necesito ayuda psicológica —Kid apoyó su cabeza contra la de Law.

—Bueno —dijo Kid riendo—, el primer paso siempre es admitir —Law cerró los ojos y respiró mucho más aliviado.

—Gracias —susurró.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —devolvió Kid con una sonrisa.

—Sí, si tengo —dijo aún con sus ojos cerrados—. Gracias por invitarme ese primer café, por haber manchado mi camisa favorita e invitarme a salir para compensarlo. Gracias por ser tan honesto y amable, y por siempre saber que decir. Gracias por amarme, por estar a mi lado, por hacerme feliz —se incorporó un poco para mirarle a los ojos—, tengo mucho que agradecer. Te amo tanto Eustass Kid.

Kid quería quitarse esa estúpida mascarilla y llenarlo de besos, pero no podía, así que se limitó a abrazarle, con toda la fuerza que podía permitirse sin hacerle daño.

Marco no se atrevió a entrar en la sala para decirle a Kid que ya era hora de que se retirara, y a su lado, Bepo y Chopper no dejaban de derramar lágrimas debido a las palabras de sus amigos. Marco les sonrió al verlos así de emocionados y les entregó un par de pañuelos desechables a cada uno.

Si se ponían así ahora, no quería imaginar como estarían cuando ambos dijeran sus votos el día de la boda.

***

Esta vez Kid decidió que, sin importar lo que dijera Law, se tomaría el tiempo que hiciera falta para estar con él, así que habló con Killer para que quedara a cargo del taller en su ausencia.

Él último viernes de ese ciclo llegó un poco más temprano de lo acostumbrado al hospital, a Law le repitieron el examen de médula ósea y por precaución se quedó en el hospital más tiempo que la primera vez. Ahora debían tener más cautela que antes debido a lo bajas que estaban sus defensas.

Cuando se cercioraron de que todo andaba bien les dejaron retirarse, llegaron al edificio cuando faltaba poco para las 7 de la tarde. Al bajar del vehículo, Kid se ofreció a cargarle hasta el departamento. Law negó con su cabeza —Quiero caminar, sólo deja que me tome de tu brazo.

—Vale.

Caminaron despacio hasta el ascensor, Law apretó un poco más fuerte el brazo de Kid cuando el aparato comenzó a subir, debido a la sensación de vértigo que le produjo.

Entraron al departamento, las luces ya estaban encendidas y había un rico aroma. Maggi se asomó desde la cocina, dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó y le dio un abrazo a Law, quien se le correspondió con cariño.

—Kid me avisó que llegarían tarde, así que me ofrecí a prepararles la cena. Espero que no te caiga pesado, traté de ser medida con los condimentos.

—Gracias Maggi, no era necesario que se preocupara.

—¡Que va!, no fue nada —dijo ella soltándole para regresar a la cocina.

—Bueno, creo que, si hay alguien más testarudo que tú, es ella —agregó Kid— ¿Quieres cambiarte y meterte a la cama? Podemos llevarte la cena a la habitación.

—No, quiero cenar en la mesa con ustedes, después me iré a la cama.

Tuvieron una conversación bastante entretenida acerca de la telenovela y al terminar de cenar, Maggi le sirvió a Law un té de jazmín. Kid, a modo de broma, se quejó de que ahora Law era el favorito y eso no le estaba gustando del todo.

***

Y así continuaron pasando los días. El segundo cumpleaños virtual al que _asistió_ fue el de Nami, ella siempre celebraba sus cumpleaños a lo grande, pero este año había preferido algo más íntimo. Todos sospechaban que ese cambio se debía a la relación que había comenzado hace no mucho, para sorpresa de la mayoría, con Vivi.

Después de eso las visitas de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar. La verdad es que, comprendiendo que su estado de salud era complejo, decidieron turnarse para ir al departamento. Law estaba sorprendido por el nivel de organización que mostraron y agradeció que decidieran visitarle por periodos cortos de tiempo.

Después de todo, mientras estuvo en el hospital, habló con ellos a través de mensajes y una que otra llamada, así que no había mucho que contarse. Lo hacían más que nada para demostrarle que ellos iban a estar siempre ahí cuando él, o cualquiera del grupo, lo necesitara.

El día miércoles de esa primera semana, a eso de las 9 de la mañana, sonó el timbre del departamento. Kid abrió y se sorprendió al encontrarse con Marco en la puerta. Le invitó a pasar y le ofreció algo para beber.

—Un té estará bien, gracias.

—Perdona que te reciba en estas fachas, estaba aprovechando de hacer ejercicio mientras Law sigue dormido.

—No hay problema, llegué sin avisar —Kid sirvió dos tazas de té y se sentó a la mesa con él.

—¿Qué te trae tan temprano? —preguntó Kid, tratando de no sonar preocupado por su presencia.

—Tengo los resultados preliminares del examen —dijo Marco con algo de desanimo y Kid respiró profundo.

—No me digas que son malas noticias.

—Es por eso que preferí venir y no solo llamar por teléfono —dijo Marco con una mueca de tristeza.

—Te escucho —soltó Kid con pesar.

—El tratamiento no está funcionando como esperamos. La remisión de la enfermedad ha sido muy baja —Kid se llevó las manos a la cara y se echó hacía atrás en la silla.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es la propuesta? —preguntó cuando logro procesar un poco la información.

—Kureha dice que el próximo ciclo de tratamiento debe ser más intensivo. Y que sería ideal comenzar a preparar el trasplante de células madre para después de un par de ciclos más. Así que debemos buscar un donante. —Kid asintió—, quiero pedir tu autorización para hablar con los muchachos. Somos varios, puede que dentro de nuestro grupo haya alguno que sea compatible y esté dispuesto a ser el donante.

—Claro, claro que sí, estaré eternamente agradecido con quien quiera que sea el donante, mucho mejor si es alguien conocido.

—Me encargaré de hablar con ellos entonces —miró hacia la habitación—. ¿Le dices tú o prefieres que sea yo quien hable con él?

—¿Qué crees que sea mejor?

Marco lo pensó por un instante —Yo le doy la mala noticia y tú lo consuelas.

—De acuerdo, pero primero termina tu té.

Minutos más tarde, Marco entró a la habitación y le despertó con cuidado. Law abrió los ojos, vio a Marco y miró hacia los lados para cerciorarse de que seguía en su habitación.

—¿Cómo te sientes bello durmiente?

—Ja-ja —se incorporó con un poco de dificultad. Marco, al notar que se movía con algo de rigidez, decidió ayudarle a acomodarse en la cama. Miró el reloj de su mesa de noche y frunció el ceño—, es muy temprano para que estés aquí. Tienes malas noticias.

—Que perspicaz.

—Oh vamos, habla ya.

Marco le explicó lo mismo que le dijo a Kid minutos antes. Cerró los ojos y trató de procesar la información. No quería aceptarlo, no quería siquiera pensar que ese primer tratamiento había sido en vano. No sabía si sentir tristeza o rabia, o ambas.

Marco le dijo que se retiraría para dejarle pensar en lo que se venía y él le dio las gracias por haber ido hasta ahí, fue mucho más llevadero que sólo recibir la noticia por teléfono.

Kid acompañó a Marco a la puerta y volvió a la habitación. Law tenía la vista perdida en algún punto del horizonte a través del ventanal —Habló contigo primero, ¿no es así?

Kid asintió y se acercó para sentarse a su lado en la cama.

—Sé que se puede, sé que existen probabilidades de ir a mejor. Conozco las estadísticas, he visto casos similares, he estudiado los pronósticos… —habló mirando sus manos—, y, aun así, esta sensación de que algo saldrá mal no se va. Estoy muerto de miedo y no logro comprender por qué. —le miró mientras se mordía el labio inferior, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

—Ven acá —le llamó Kid para que se apoyara en su pecho, lo hizo y sintió como esos fuertes brazos le rodeaban una vez más—. Está bien tener miedo, yo también tengo miedo y lo sabes —depositó un beso en su cabeza y continuó—. Pero además de miedo, tengo esperanza. Decidí que vería todo desde un punto de vista positivo y es lo que seguiré haciendo, por los dos si es necesario.

Law sonrió aún con algo de tristeza en su mirada, pero notablemente más tranquilo. —¿me arrastrarás a las terapias si es necesario?

—¿arrastrarte? Jamás, yo te cargaría, con mucho cuidado para evitarte dolor.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cursi? Idiota—dijo avergonzado mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara.

Kid le sonreía de forma sosegada, logrando trasmitirle una paz y seguridad enormes, sin embargo, en el fondo, el pelirrojo tenía ganas de romperlo todo.

***

Marco creó un nuevo grupo de WhatsApp temporal para plantear el tema del donante. Todos sin excepción decidieron hacerse los exámenes para saber si alguno era compatible.

Así fue como durante los días posteriores a la mala noticia, todos se realizaron las pruebas correspondientes.

El teléfono de Kid comenzó a sonar a las 3 de la tarde el día jueves de la segunda semana de descanso. Habían terminado de comer y Law estaba tomando una siesta mientras él trataba de distraer su mente, pintar no se le daba nada mal, era su pasatiempo en sus años de universidad, y aprovechando el tiempo libre en casa decidió retomarlo, en el comedor ya colgaban 3 cuadros pintados al óleo.

Dejó la pintura y el pincel, limpió sus manos con un paño humedecido con diluyente, y respondió.

—Te tengo noticias —dijo Marco al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Buenas? —preguntó, rogando en su interior que la respuesta fuera positiva. 

—Uno de los muchachos es 100% compatible —Kid sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo al oír la noticia. Se dejó caer en el sofá y se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso —Marco sonrió al otro lado de la línea.

—Puedo imaginarlo —Kid suspiró aliviado para luego preguntar “¿Quién es?”, con algo de curiosidad—. Zoro —Kid resopló sin saber muy bien como sentirse al respecto—, aún no le he llamado para decirle. Si tienen algún conflicto con eso podemos seguir buscando.

—No —se apresuró a decir—, está bien, no soy un imbécil. Sólo… me gustaría ser yo quien hable con él primero, ¿se puede?

—Claro. No hay problema con eso.

—Gracias Marco. De verdad muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

—De nada. Ahora ve y dale la buena noticia al desalineado de mi amigo ¿quieres?

—Claro. Hablamos luego.

Se despidieron y cortaron la llamada. Kid se quedó sentado unos minutos más, meditando la información. Se puso de pie, salió al balcón y encendió un cigarrillo. No era habitual que fumara, generalmente trataba de evitar los cigarrillos, pero últimamente sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Terminó de fumar, tomó su teléfono y marcó, 1, 2, 3 tonos…

***

Estaba escribiendo su próximo artículo, o al menos eso intentaba. Concentrarse, por algún motivo, le estaba costando un mundo y las palabras no fluían como solían hacerlo. Definitivamente no era un buen día para él.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y maldijo antes de tomarlo, pensando que le llamaban nuevamente del departamento de edición, para su sorpresa no era nada de lo que imaginaba. Jamás habría esperado recibir una llamada de él, y con algo de temor, rogando que no fueran malas noticias, respondió.

—¿Kid?

—Hola, Roronoa…

—Es, es extraño recibir una llamada de tu parte, ¿está todo bien?

—Sí, es decir, dentro de lo que cabe —Kid suspiró—, Marco me llamó hace un rato.

Zoro respiró y tomó asiento en el brazo de su sofá —¿Soy compatible? —preguntó, intuyendo el motivo del llamado. Kid se recargó en la baranda del balcón.

—100% según lo que dice Marco —Zoro sonrió, aliviado al saber que podría, de una forma u otra, ayudar en la recuperación de Law.

—Estaré feliz de ayudar. Kid —El aludido asintió, olvidando por un momento que él otro no podía verle—, sé que para ti puede ser un tanto complicado, así que, de verdad, muchas gracias por llamar —sonrió con algo de melancolía—. Realmente ese idiota no pudo encontrar a alguien mejor.

Kid se sorprendió, jamás hubiera esperado esas palabras por parte de Zoro, y sonrió, sintiéndose mucho más relajado que al comienzo de la llamada —gracias Roronoa, me has quitado un peso de encima.

—De nada. Cuando todo esto termine podríamos ir por unas cervezas, yo invito —Kid se carcajeó.

—Será un placer.

—Hasta pronto entonces.

—Hasta pronto.

Cortó la llamada y suspiró —tendré que dejar de beber por un par de semanas—, se lamentó sin sentirlo realmente, se estiró y regresó a trabajar.

***

Law despertó una media hora después, se calzó las pantuflas y caminó a la sala. Kid estaba escuchando música mientras terminaba de pintar uno de sus cuadros, se le veía alegre, mucho más que los días anteriores.

Le abrazó por la espalda y Kid dejó sus utensilios para quitarse los audífonos —¿dormiste bien?

—Sí —respondió con una sonrisa—. Te vez feliz.

—Lo estoy —se dio la vuelta, le tomó de la cintura y besó suavemente sus labios—, ya hay donante.

Los ojos de Law se abrieron con sorpresa y sonrió —¿Es en serio? —Kid asintió—, pero, ¿cómo?

—Bueno, dicen por ahí que tener amigos es mejor que tener oro.

—¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

—Pues, que los chicos, y las chicas, todos. Fueron al hospital la semana pasada para hacerse el examen de compatibilidad —Law no pudo evitar emocionarse ante la noticia.

—Esos idiotas… —dijo con la voz algo temblorosa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con las manos.

—Esos idiotas te quieren mucho.

—Lo sé, y yo los quiero a ellos, pero no se los digas —Kid comenzó a reír—. En serio, no les digas que lo dije.

—No lo haré. Pero el sábado, cuando les des las gracias, lo sabrán de todas formas —le miró con duda—, ya sabes, Mugiwara y sus pretextos para reunirlos a todos en torno a una mesa. Aunque ahora si estoy de acuerdo con él, realmente hay motivos para celebrar.

Law sonrió, se sentía feliz y realmente le apetecía compartir un momento de relajo con sus amigos —A todo esto, ¿Quién es? —preguntó.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El donante, ¿quién es? 

—Tu ex —no pudo evitar mirarle con sorpresa—, hablé con él hace un rato. Le alegra la idea de poder ayudar.

—¿Lo llamaste? —preguntó con incredulidad y Kid asintió—, ¿en serio? ¿tú lo llamaste?

—Sí, hombre, yo le llamé —Law no podía creerlo—. Fui amable, y me invitó una cerveza. Para que veas que a cualquiera puedo resultarle encantador.

—No vaya a ser que sea yo quien comience a ponerse celoso —Kid puso cara de estar pensando.

—Creo que al principio me resultaría algo difícil, pero si, puedo domar a ese león —dijo con autosuficiencia.

—¡Oye! —se quejó mientras Kid comenzaba a reír.

—¿Qué, nunca has pensado en hacer un trío?

—Estás loco.

—No estoy loco, estoy en plena sequía. Así que culpo a la falta de sexo por esas ideas descabelladas —agregó aún risueño. Law acarició su mejilla y alternó la mirada, de sus ojos a sus labios y de regreso.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —preguntó con algo de picardía y Kid se sorprendió.

—¿Tú quieres? —Law se mordió el labio inferior de forma sugerente.

—Llévame a la habitación, oh gran “domador de leones” —pidió sin perder la oportunidad de burlarse.

Kid, lejos de sentirse ofendido por la burla, sonrió ampliamente y no perdió un solo segundo más para cargar a Law hasta la habitación. Su encuentro no fue pasional ni arrasador. No, esta vez lo hicieron con suavidad, mirándose a los ojos, disfrutando del contacto y las sensaciones. Se amaron con calma y con entrega. Una celebración privada, de esas que a ellos tanto les gustaba.

***

El día sábado se reunieron todos, justo como le había dicho Kid, en la casa de Luffy. Era un radiante día de verano en compañía de sus seres queridos, quienes no le permitieron ayudar en absolutamente nada. “Tú relájate y disfruta”, le dijo Sanji mientras daba instrucciones a los demás para preparar la comida.

En la piscina, Luffy y Ace comenzaron a jugar con los niños a “las quemaditas”. Law se sentó en la orilla y metió los pies en el agua, era un día caluroso, pero gracias a la gran cantidad de árboles que había tanto en la propiedad como en las cercanías, podían capearlo mucho mejor.

—¿Cómo vas? —preguntó Kid sentándose a su lado.

—Muy bien, me divierte verlos tan animados —Kid le entregó un vaso de limonada, le dio las gracias y tomó un sorbo—, ¿Qué tiene además de jengibre?

—¿Albahaca? Sanji dijo que te gustaría.

—No se equivocó —respondió con una sonrisa. Kid acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y besó suavemente sus labios. Law le respondió cerrando los ojos.

A lo lejos sus amigos les observaban con algo de nostalgia, sobre todo Franky, quien ya estaba soltando lágrimas de la emoción debido a lo hermosa que le resultó la escena.

—¿Seguro que estás bien con esto? —preguntó Robin sentándose a su lado.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Aún lo amas? —Zoro observó a la pareja para luego desviar su vista a otro punto de la propiedad.

—No tiene nada que ver, lo haría por cualquiera de ustedes.

—Eso lo sé, mi pregunta fue otra.

Zoro guardó silencio, soltó un suspiro, se puso de pie y sacudió sus pantalones —iré a ver si puedo ayudar en algo más, ¿vienes? —Robin le imitó y caminó con él de regreso.

¿Qué si aún lo amaba? Claro que sí, nunca dejó de hacerlo, pero él decidió tomar otro camino, al final de cuentas, la relación que tuvieron, si bien duró varios años, jamás llegó a tener un nombre, y terminó el día que Law le instó a seguir sus sueños —si no te vas te arrepentirás toda la vida, y no quiero ser el culpable—, le dijo.

Esa noche fue la última vez que compartieron lo que sentían el uno por el otro, se amaron como solían hacer, con pasión y sin ataduras. Y aún después de todos esos años seguía amándole de la misma forma, Law era feliz con Kid, y eso estaba bien para él, eso tenía que estar bien para él.

La celebración se extendió el día entero, fue un día perfecto, de esos que no quieres que terminen, pero todo en la vida tiene un final.

Continuará…>>


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

****

***

El tercer ciclo de quimio duraría también 4 semanas, pero sería más intensivo que el segundo. Tendría una semana de descanso y volverían a aplicar el mismo método, y, si todo salía bien, el tratamiento podría avanzar a la siguiente etapa.

Al terminar la segunda semana se sentía igual de mal, o peor, que al final el ciclo anterior. A pesar de los cuidados paliativos, la fatiga, el dolor de cabeza y muscular ya se habían convertido en algo habitual de su día a día.

El simple hecho de levantar un libro para leer se había convertido en un suplicio, así que, su mayor distractor durante el encierro, ahora estaba limitado al aguante que tuvieran los músculos de sus brazos, o bien, hasta que el dolor de cabeza regresara obligándole a cerrar los ojos.

Y, precisamente, así se encontraba cuando Kid llegó esa tarde durante la visita, con los brazos algo entumecidos y un dolor de cabeza leve. Abrió los ojos al escuchar la puerta y a pesar del cansancio le regaló una sonrisa. Kid se acercó y acarició con cuidado su mejilla.

—¿Mucho dolor?

—No tanto —dijo sin poder evitar hacer una mueca al sentir un espasmo—. Auch… —Kid suspiró y quitó el libro que tenía sobre el estómago.

—Gracias, quería dejarlo sobre la mesa…

—¿Pero?

—Posiblemente terminaría en el piso —Kid le sonrió detrás de la mascarilla y abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche para sacar un gel analgésico tópico—, ¿me harás un masaje?

—Si, ¿por dónde comienzo, piernas o brazos? —Law lo pensó un segundo antes de responder.

—Brazos, definitivamente los brazos me duelen más —concluyó levantándolos levemente y dejándolos caer con pereza sobre la camilla.

—¿Por qué será? —preguntó Kid entornando los ojos.

—No lo sé, me declaro inocente —Kid no pudo evitar reír ante sus ocurrencias y puso un poco de gel en sus brazos—. Está frío.

—Debí calentarlo un poco, lo siento —se disculpó para comenzar a masajear con suavidad.

—No lo dije como algo malo, que esté frío se siente bien, gracias —Kid le dio una sonrisa y continuó recorriendo suavemente sus brazos con el gel.

—Le consientes demasiado —soltó Marco entrando a la habitación. Kid se detuvo un momento para saludarle como corresponde y luego prosiguió con su labor.

—¿Vienes a drogarme otra vez? —preguntó Law con algo de fastidio.

—Prácticamente te la pasas drogado todo el día, pero sí, a eso vengo —Marco revisó que el suero estuviera pasando como corresponde a través de la vía y agregó los medicamentos que correspondían según horario para aliviar los síntomas desagradables—. Te he puesto un analgésico un poco más fuerte —Law asintió—. Y en un rato más traerán tu comida. Por favor, come.

—No te preocupes, se comerá todo —advirtió Kid. Porque siempre tenían el mismo problema, su falta de apetito. Y no es que no le gustara la comida, era que, además de las náuseas que sentía después de comer, y el dolor de estómago constante, llevaba unos cuantos días con la garganta irritada.

—Abre la boca —ordenó Marco y él hizo caso, usó un bajalenguas y una pequeña linterna para echar un vistazo—, por lo menos no sé ve peor que ayer, pedí que te trajeran comida fácil de digerir.

—Espero que sea sopa y no papilla — sacó la lengua en señal de asco y después soltó un suspiro—. A todo esto, ¿por qué viniste tú a hacer el trabajo de la enfermera?

—Créeme que no lo haría si tuviera elección, pero no me queda de otra —Kid le miró ladeando la cabeza en son de pregunta—. Amedrenta a los demás.

—Sólo a los que no me caen bien.

—Pues parece que nadie le cae bien —Kid le miró con reproche—, los únicos que podemos con él somos, Chopper, Kureha y yo.

—¿Chopper? —preguntó Kid con sorpresa.

—Oh sí, no sabes lo severo que puede llegar a ser, sobre todo, con aquellos que no siguen sus órdenes al pie de la letra, y él será el que tome el turno de noche hoy, así que puedo retirarme tranquilo —finalizó con una sonrisa.

Se despidieron y Marco se retiró tan rápido como llegó. Kid le llamó la atención a Law por hacer más dificultoso el trabajo de sus amigos —Sé que te divierte sacarles de quicio, pero busca otra cosa con la que entretenerte y deja de ser un mal paciente, tú mismo reclamas cuando tienes pacientes complicados —Law le miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, ahora entiendo por qué van de amargados, y tú me quieres quitar lo único divertido que me queda en este lugar —Kid negó ante su cabezonería.

—Promete que te portarás bien el tiempo que te queda aquí —se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos y Law fue el primero en desviarla.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Dejaré de “amedrentar” a la gente.

Minutos después la auxiliar de turno entró con su cena, un tanto cohibida, Law suspiró para luego darle una sonrisa y ella sonrió de vuelta, le acercó la bandeja y él agradeció que fuera sopa de pollo con arroz.

Kid sonrió al ver que por lo menos lo estaba intentando y se aseguró de que comiera toda su comida antes de retirarse a descansar.

***

Al día siguiente, entendiendo que cada vez sería más difícil para Law sostener esos pesados libros entre sus manos, le regaló un e-Reader. El médico lo miró con algo de reticencia, pero le alegró ver que Kid había escogido uno de tinta electrónica a color que no emitía luz.

—Es…, es grandioso, gracias —dijo mirándole con cariño—. Escogiste uno perfecto.

—Bueno, en realidad me ayudaron a escogerlo…

—¿En serio?

—Si, hoy salí en el horario de almuerzo a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial y me encontré con tu ex —Law le miró con suspicacia y Kid le ignoró para continuar con su relato—, se me ocurrió invitarle a almorzar porque aún me siento en deuda con él. Me dijo que no aceptaría que pagara por su comida, pero que sí le parecía buena idea que fuéramos a comer juntos para platicar. Durante la comida le comenté que te costaba levantar tus libros debido a la fatiga muscular y me recomendó una de estas cosas, yo no tenía idea de cuál comprar, así que me acompañó a la tienda y me ayudó a elegirlo. Es un sujeto agradable.

—Supongo que eso es bueno…, por lo menos se están llevando bien.

—Te lo dije, soy un hombre encantador —dijo con su típica autosuficiencia.

—Sí, sólo no seas “demasiado” encantador ¿quieres?

—¿Celoso? —preguntó sin poder evitar sonreír con satisfacción.

—¿De que salieran a comer y después se fueran de compras como dos viejos amigos? No ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —soltó con sarcasmo y Kid se carcajeó. Law no pudo evitar sonreír al oírle—. Pero bueno, hablando en serio, de verdad me alegra mucho saber que se están llevando bien.

—¿Eso quiere decir que si pensarás en mi propuesta?

—¿Cuál propuesta? —preguntó algo confundido.

—El trío —Law le analizó con la mirada.

—No sé si bromeas o no.

—Claro que sí —soltó aún divertido al ver su expresión—, no soportaría ver a alguien más tocándote como yo lo hago. 

—Oh rayos, ya me estaba haciendo ilusiones —dijo con pesar y Kid frunció el ceño.

—No hablas en serio —aseguró sin estar completamente seguro.

—¿Por qué no? Me sonaba a una experiencia… ¿interesante?, creo que esa es la palabra que busco —el pánico que reflejaba Kid logró sacarle de su papel y comenzó a reír—. Por todos los cielos, deberías mirarte a un espejo.

—Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso.

—Tú empezaste.

—Sí, supongo que me lo merezco —aceptó tomando asiento en el sofá, se recargó, soltó un suspiro y cerró sus ojos unos segundos.

Estaba cansado, el trabajo en el taller había aumentado debido a los nuevos contratos y estaba en búsqueda de más personal, así que además de su trabajo diario tenía que hacer las entrevistas para los nuevos integrantes del equipo. Eso, sumado a la preocupación constante por su novio y las visitas al hospital, le estaba pasando la cuenta.

Law lo sabía, podía notar el cansancio en sus ojos, así que no dijo nada cuando el pelirrojo se quedó dormido, y cuando la auxiliar de turno entró a la habitación con su cena, le pidió que no le despertara. Ella, comprendiendo que el pobre chico debía estar exhausto, y considerando que quien le pedía el favor era un superior, no objetó, pero si le informó a su jefatura directa.

Una hora más tarde, Kid abrió los ojos sintiéndose algo desorientado.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó Law con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento —dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos con las manos y soltaba un bostezo—, no sé en qué momento me quedé dormido.

—No importa, estás cansado, es normal que te duermas si te relajas un rato —le ofreció una botella con agua.

—Gracias —dijo tomando la botella—, ¿de dónde la sacaste? —“Penguin” respondió alzando los hombros—, ¿Cómo es que no los escuché? —preguntó más para sí mismo que para Law.

—¿Has tenido mucho trabajo en el taller?

—Si, ¿recuerdas que Ace nos comentó que la empresa para la que trabaja abriría una licitación para mantenimiento? —Law asintió— pues, la ganamos, igual que la anterior. Nos lo notificaron hace unos días, así que abrimos un par de vacantes más y he estado entrevistando gente.

—Oye, esa es una excelente noticia, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Kid alzó los hombros quitándole importancia —creo que solo se me pasó, además, lo último que quiero es venir y hablar de mi trabajo. Más que nunca necesito vacaciones, unas largas vacaciones.

—Bueno, me alegra saber que las cosas van bien en el taller y, por otro lado, solo piensa en lo maravilloso que será embarcarnos en ese crucero cuando todo esto termine.

—No sabes cuánto lo ansío.

—Oh, créeme que si lo sé.

Conversaron un rato más y Kid se retiró sin muchas ganas, llegar al departamento solo le resultaba deprimente, pero trataba de mantener su actitud positiva repitiéndose que ese trago amargo solo era momentáneo.

***

La semana de descanso llegó y al fin pudo regresar a su departamento, se sorprendió al ver todos los cuadros que Kid había pintado en su ausencia —Te vas superando con esto de la pintura. Me encantan —dijo después de echarles un vistazo a todas las pinturas.

—Me alegra que sean de tu agrado, los que más te gusten serán para ti —Law le sonrió y besó su mejilla en forma de agradecimiento—. Ahora vamos, a la cama.

—¿De verdad? acabo de llegar del hospital ¿y ya quieres que me meta a la cama de nuevo? —Kid asintió con una sonrisa que decía “no acepto quejas” y le tomó de los hombros para encaminarle a la habitación—. No es justo.

—La vida no lo es, cariño, la vida no lo es —Law resopló y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Sus movimientos eran lentos y pausados. Kid le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda, pero le dijo que no era necesario, que podía hacerlo solo. Así que se limitó a sacar uno de sus pijamas del armario y acercárselo.

Hace mucho que no le veía sin ropa, así que se sorprendió al ver lo delgado y pálido que estaba en realidad —te hace falta un poco de sol.

—Además de glóbulos rojos en la sangre —dijo riendo.

A pesar de todo, el hecho de que Law estuviera de buen humor le traía algo de paz, y gracias a eso no terminaba por caer en una crisis nerviosa, a pesar de que estaba a un paso de pedir también una hora con un psicólogo.

—Me llevaré algunos de esos cuadros al hospital para ponerlos en mi oficina cuando vuelva a trabajar, porque ya tengo 3 en mi estudio y en la sala no queda espacio para colgar más —dijo Law al terminar de ponerse su pijama. Kid le sonrió desde la puerta—, ¿harás más?

—Sí, pero debo ir a comprar pintura. Ya se me acabó.

—¿Qué harás con ellos después?

—Ni idea, ¿regalarlos para navidad?, podría ser una opción, aunque no es como que los brutos de mis amigos sepan mucho de arte —dijo pensativo para luego sacudir su cabeza—, como sea, tendremos tiempo para decidir eso después. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

—No puedo hacer lo que realmente me gustaría hacer ahora, así que... ¿vemos una película?

—Ok, escógela mientras preparo algo de comer.

—¿Y si mejor te quedas a escogerla conmigo y pedimos algo a domicilio? —Kid lo pensó unos segundos y terminó por acceder, cambió rápido su ropa por algo más rejalado y se acomodó a su lado en la cama.

***

El fin de semana pasó sin inconvenientes, y el lunes en la mañana Zoro le escribió a Law para preguntarle si podía pasar a verle más tarde, Law le dijo que no había ningún problema y le informó a Kid que Zoro iría de visita.

—Oh, Genial —dijo con cara de alivio y Law le miró sin entender—. Killer me llamó porque necesita que vaya a ver unos temas que quedaron pendientes, soy el único que maneja bien la información que necesita y el muy idiota no entiende mis indicaciones por teléfono. Maggi fue a visitar a Lily y no volverá hasta el viernes, así que estaba calentándome la cabeza pensando que tendría que dejarte solo, pero si viene Zoro no estarás solo y yo podré salir más tranquilo.

—Hombre, respira —dijo riendo—. Tendrías que haberme dicho que estabas preocupado por eso —Kid le miró con cara de disculpa—. No tienes que guardarte las cosas, no es bueno.

—Está bien, no lo volveré a hacer —prometió—. ¿A qué hora va a llegar?

—No le pregunté, dame un minuto —Marcó el teléfono y esperó unos segundos para que Zoro respondiera—. Hola, Zoro-ya.

—Hola Law, no esperaba que me llamaras.

—Sí, no pensaba hacerlo, pero Kid quiere saber a qué hora llegarás.

—¿Por qué, tienen planes? Si es así puedo ir otro día.

—No, no es eso. Kid tiene que salir y no quiere que me quede solo, así que esperará a que llegues para irse.

Zoro sonrió y miró la hora —Vale, termino lo que estoy haciendo y me voy para allá, llegaré en unos 40 minutos, más o menos.

—Ok. Te esperamos entonces —se despidieron y cortaron la llamada—. Llegará en unos 40 minutos más o menos —le informó a Kid.

Pasado el tiempo indicado sonó el timbre y Kid abrió la puerta. Saludo a ambos y el pelirrojo le dio las gracias por llegar tan rápido. Le dijo que el almuerzo ya estaba listo en la cocina y que él trataría de llegar lo más rápido posible.

—Tranquilo, no tengo nada que hacer durante la tarde, así que ve con calma que no me moveré de aquí —Kid volvió a agradecer, se despidió de Law y se marchó—, y ¿Cómo te has sentido? —preguntó cuando por fin se quedaron a solas.

—Ratos bien, ratos mal, va fluctuando durante el día, lo peor es en las mañanas, al despertar y en las noches antes de dormir.

—Por lo menos se nota que estás durmiendo mejor —Law sonrió, era verdad, hace ya varias semanas que no tenía problemas para dormir. En parte porque los medicamentos le tenían medio atontado y, por otro lado, la terapia psicológica si estaba funcionando.

—Pensé mucho en lo que dijiste la última vez que viniste.

—¿Hablaste con Kid?

—No, o sea, si y no, le dije que necesitaba terapia psicológica porque el encierro en el hospital me sobrepasó, pero no le dije lo de las pesadillas y eso…, realmente ya tiene suficiente con mi enfermedad.

—Bueno, eso es verdad —Zoro miró a su alrededor—. ¿Por qué tienen tantos cuadros? —preguntó con extrañeza y Law comenzó a reír.

—Es el hobby de Kid —Zoro se puso de pie y se acercó al rincón donde estaban apilados los telares. “¿Puedo?” preguntó—. Adelante.

Así pasaron un buen rato, viendo los cuadros y conversando de la vida. Zoro le contó que ya había ido a hacer el proceso de extracción de células, Law le reclamó por no haberle contado antes y él le restó importancia. Un par de horas más tarde almorzaron lo que Kid preparó y Zoro se sorprendió por el buen sabor de la comida.

—Te sacaste la lotería con él ¿lo sabes verdad?

—Sí, lo sé —dijo sonriendo y Zoro notó el amor reflejado en su mirada. En definitiva, Kid era mejor que él en todo, o por lo menos así se veía en su cabeza, y aunque le dolía aceptarlo, también le traía calma y le alegraba saber que Law estaba con alguien que le amaba, alguien que prácticamente se desvivía por verle feliz.

Terminaron de comer y tomó las cosas que ensuciaron para lavarlas, Law quería ayudar, pero le dijo que no era necesario —Estoy aquí para cuidarte, así que ve y has algo que no requiera de mucho esfuerzo.

—Bueno, por lo menos tú no me mandas de plano a “descasar” —Zoro no pudo evitar reír al imaginar que eso era lo que Kid le enviaba a hacer cuando estaba en casa—, es lo único que hago últimamente —se lamentó—. Estaré en el balcón —le avisó—, quiero tomar un poco de aire.

—Vale, luego te alcanzo, prepararé un poco de té helado —“ok” dijo Law como respuesta.

Minutos más tarde le alcanzó en el balcón llevando consigo dos vasos de té. Law estaba sentado dándole la espalda al balcón, su cabeza estaba apoyada en la baranda de vidrio mientras sentía la brisa fría contra su piel.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó al ver sus mejillas un tanto sonrojadas.

—Sólo me siento un poco sofocado —cerró los ojos y Zoro tocó su mejilla, bajó la misma mano hacia el cuello y después la llevó hasta su frente—, tienes las manos frías…, se siente bien.

Zoro frunció el ceño, sus manos de por sí eran heladas y acababa de lavar los platos con agua fría porque estaban en pleno verano y hacía un calor de los mil demonios, bufó y decidió posar sus labios en la frente de Law —Law, tu piel se siente muy caliente ¿El termómetro está en el botiquín del baño?

Abrió sus ojos con algo de dificultad y notó la mirada preocupada de Zoro, volvió a cerrar sus ojos y sacudió un poco su cabeza. Zoro se agachó para quedar a su altura, le afirmó la cabeza con ambas manos y Law se tomó de sus muñecas —Ey, Law—, le llamó sin recibir respuesta— Law, por favor, espabila.

Law se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, se apoyó en el hombro de Zoro y respiró de forma pausada —Lo siento, Zoro-ya, creo que tendrás que llevarme al hospital.

***

Había olvidado su portafolios en casa y tuvo que regresar por él de una carrera. Se detuvo en uno de los estacionamientos que estaban frente al edificio, bajó del vehículo y por inercia miró hacia su departamento.

Sintió que el corazón se le apretaba en el pecho y un nudo se formaba en su garganta, definitivamente sus ojos tenían que estarle jugando una mala pasada.

Continuará…>>


	11. Capítulo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí la actualización de esta semana...
> 
> Espero que les agrade!

**Capítulo 11**

****

***

A pesar de los inconvenientes, ese había resultado ser un buen día, logró resolver los temas del trabajo con rapidez, solo necesitaba el maldito portafolios que había olvidado en casa para dejar de lado el taller por el resto de la semana, y así disfrutar el tiempo que le quedaba con Law antes de que tuviera que regresar al hospital, ¿Cómo fue que de un momento a otro todo se había ido a la mierda?

Pero no podía ser, definitivamente ellos no podían estar besándose en el balcón, era absurdo. Law jamás le haría algo así, él no sería capaz... ¿Verdad?

Negó tratando de ignorar esos pensamientos absurdos, se repetía que debía calmarse y no estallar en cuanto entrara al departamento, y de la misma forma pensaba en que realmente no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al final.

De a poco sintió como toda esa tristeza comenzaba a transformarse en ira, y apuró el paso hacia el edificio, entró y presionó el botón del ascensor. Respiró profundo, intentando recuperar la calma mientras esperaba a que se abrieran las puertas, y cuando lo hicieron, se encontró de frente con Zoro cargando a Law sobra su espalda.

Se miraron a los ojos, Kid parpadeó volviendo de golpe a la realidad —¿Qué diablos?

—Gracias al cielo estas aquí. Tiene fiebre, hay que ir al hospital —respondió Zoro saliendo del ascensor, dio un par de pasos y se detuvo al ver que Kid no le seguía— Maldita sea Kid, muévete ya.

Espabiló y volvió sobre sus pasos para alcanzarles, para su "buena suerte" el semáforo les dio verde y pudieron cruzar sin problemas.

Dentro del vehículo, Law le pidió que encendiera el aire acondicionado y lo dejara en la temperatura más baja. Kid acató la petición y preguntó qué tan alta estaba su temperatura.

—39,5° —respondió Law.

—¿Eso es mucho?

—¿No tanto para una persona sana? —Kid asintió, apretó con fuerza el volante y respiró profundo.

—¿Quieres que manaje yo? —preguntó Zoro y Kid negó indicándole que abrochara bien los cinturones de seguridad y que le avisara a Marco que iban en camino.

No supo cómo fue que llegaron al hospital, lo que sí sabía es que nunca antes se había tardado tan poco tiempo en hacer ese trayecto. Cuando llegaron ya había un equipo médico esperando en la entrada de urgencias. Se bajaron del vehículo y uno de los internos les acercó una silla de ruedas para facilitar el traslado.

—Una vez adentro deben quedarse en la sala de espera... —dijo Marco y fue interrumpido por Kid.

—Lo sabemos, tú has lo que tengas que hacer y yo me encargo del papeleo —Marco asintió, le dio un par de indicaciones a los internos que le estaban asistiendo y se perdieron por uno de los pasillos del hospital.

Kid se encargó de hacer el papeleo correspondiente y se sentó a esperar.

—¿Quieres que te traiga un café o algo? —ofreció Zoro y Kid le miró con severidad.

—Preferiría que me dijeras cómo fue que pasó esto —soltó con algo de rabia contenida.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. 

—¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta de que se encontraba mal? —le recriminó, estaba molesto, muy molesto, aunque no le quedaba claro del todo si era por el estado de Law o por lo que le pareció ver desde la calle.

—Pues, no lo sé, no se veía mal, almorzamos y dijo que saldría a tomar un poco de aire, yo me quedé adentro lavando los platos y cuando salí al balcón me di cuenta de que no estaba bien, pero fue algo de unos minutos —Kid chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada con irritación—, lamento que esto ocurriera y entiendo cómo te sientes, pero...

—¿Que lo entiendes? ¿en serio? —dijo alzando un poco la voz—, ¡¿en serio crees que entiendes mínimamente como me siento?!

—Claro que lo entiendo...

—¡No tienes idea! —estalló—, ¡no alcanzarías siquiera a imaginarlo!

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —respondió Zoro comenzando a enfadarse también—, Tú no eres el único que está afectado por ver a Law en mal estado, ¡todos estamos preocupados por él!

—¡Pues si le hubieras puesto un poco más de atención no nos encontraríamos en esta situación!

—¡¿Qué acaso no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?!

—¡Claro que te escuché! —dijo poniéndose de pie—, y no me importan tus excusas baratas —soltó mirándole hacia abajo.

—Que estés dolido no es excusa para que actúes como un imbécil...

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —Kid le agarró del cuello de la camiseta.

—Que estás actuando como un imbécil —repitió con algo de desdén.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de botarte un par de dientes... —dijo acortando un poco más la distancia entre ambos

—Como si pudieras... —respondió Zoro sin dejarse intimidar por el tamaño de su "oponente".

—¡Basta ya los dos! —gritó Chopper separándoles—, ¡este no es el momento ni el lugar para que se pongan a pelear!

Los dos aludidos miraron al doctor y después alrededor, estaban llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—Lo siento —dijo Zoro bajando la mirada y Kid le soltó para bajar poco a poco sus manos—, comprendo que estés molesto, le dejaste a mi cuidado y no hice un buen trabajo, lo lamento —terminó diciendo con una reverencia mientras se tragaba su orgullo.

Kid dio un paso atrás, bajó la mirada y apretó los puños —No fue tu culpa—, admitió comprendiendo que estaba actuando de forma irracional —lamento haber reaccionado de esta forma.

Chopper resopló mirándolos aún con algo de severidad —mucho mejor. Ahora siéntense a esperar y no vuelvan a discutir. ¿Entendido? —ambos asintieron y tomaron asiento.

Un par de horas más tarde Marco salió y se acercó a ellos —Dime que tienes buenas noticias—, pidió Kid y Marco negó.

—Tiene una infección, no se manifestó antes debido a los medicamentos, pero su avance no ha sido rápido. Fue bueno que le trajeran de inmediato al hospital.

—¿Una infección? —preguntó Zoro—, ¿Cómo fue que pasó eso?

—Tuvo una disminución importante de glóbulos blancos, eso trajo algunas complicaciones. Ahora le estamos tratando con antibióticos y debe quedarse en observación. En unos minutos le trasladaremos a cuidados intensivos.

—¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó Kid y Marco negó nuevamente.

—Lo siento, no es posible de momento —puso su mano en el hombro de Kid—. Les recomiendo que vayan a descansar —Kid iba a refutar—, no hay nada que puedan hacer estando aquí —le atajó Marco—. Sabes que me comunicaré contigo en caso de cualquier cosa —Kid asintió y tomó asiento nuevamente, se sentía consternado y un tanto inútil—. Ahora, con su permiso chicos, debo regresar a trabajar.

Zoro asintió, soltó un suspiro y se volteó para quedar frente a frente con Kid —¿Quieres un trago?

Kid le miró con incredulidad— ¿En serio me estás preguntando si quiero beber en una situación como esta? —preguntó con la voz un tanto afectada debido a la angustia que comenzaba a sentir.

—Sí —respondió de forma relajada—, hay un bar a un par de cuadras. ¿Qué dices? —Kid lo pensó unos segundos y se puso de pie—, ¿eso es un sí?

—Solo un trago.

***

Ese "solo un trago" se transformó en dos, luego en tres y cuatro. Si bien Kid se había reunido con sus amigos de forma esporádica mientras Law estaba en el hospital, no se había animado a beber, y le resultaba hasta un poco irreal encontrarse bebiendo a solas con Zoro en un bar.

—Aún no puedo creer que acepté venir a beber contigo —dijo para luego empinarse la botella de cerveza.

—Bueno, ya te había invitado a beber, aunque claro, no lo había imaginado bajo estas circunstancias.

—Oye, yo... en serio lamento haber actuado así hace un rato, es que... —¿Qué iba a decir? ¿te vi besando a Law en el balcón y me entraron ganas de partirte la cara? Meditó unos segundos, ¿y por qué no? Él era conocido por ser una persona directa, así que ¿por qué comenzar a titubear ahora?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Zoro instándole a seguir.

—Cuando llegué al edificio, los vi en el balcón, desde abajo... —comenzó.

—Pues supongo que sí, ahí estábamos después de todo... —agregó Zoro sin terminar de comprender a qué iba con eso.

—Desde mi punto de vista se veía como si estuvieran besándose... —Zoro abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego sonrió, esa era la pieza que le faltaba en el rompecabezas.

—Ahora entiendo por qué actuabas así —bebió un sorbo—. Creo..., creo que, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no hubiera actuado mejor —suspiró y dejó la botella sobre la mesa—. Kid, seré sincero contigo. Amo a Law —Kid frunció el ceño y le miró con atención mientras empuñaba su mano sobre la mesa—, algo me dice que lo voy a amar siempre —soltó con una suave carcajada—. Pero él te ama a ti, y sé que no tengo oportunidad contra eso.

—Roronoa...

—Lo que realmente quiero decir es..., que, para mí, amar a alguien es procurar su felicidad por sobre la mía, y Law es inmensamente feliz contigo —jugó con la botella entre sus manos y se la llevó a los labios—. Así que deja de pensar estupideces, porque yo jamás me interpondré en su felicidad.

Kid se relajó sobre su asiento y suspiró mirando el techo —Maldición, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a odiarte si actúas como un tipo agradable?

Zoro comenzó a reír —Bueno, creo que una amenaza podría servir para emparejar el terreno.

—¿Ah sí? —Zoro asintió, se enderezó en su asiento y le apuntó con la botella.

—Hazle llorar, aunque sea una vez, y veremos quien pierde más dientes —Kid le sostuvo la mirada, extendió la mano y Zoro la tomó.

—Acepto tu amenaza —agregó con una sonrisa.

—¿Brindamos por eso?

—¿Por qué no? —ambos tomaron sus botellas y las alzaron, "salud", dijeron al unísono y continuaron bebiendo.

Mientras compartían en ese bar, contándose una anécdota tras otra, fueron acercándose un poco más cada vez, estrechando esa brecha invisible que les separaba. Tal vez, con un poco más de tiempo, podrían llegar a ser muy buenos amigos.

***

El tiempo que Law pasaría en cuidados intensivos no podría recibir visitas. Eso era algo que a Kid no terminaba de agradarle, al contrario, le sentaba bastante mal, por lo que trató de abocarse a su trabajo, intentando de esa forma, no pensar en cosas negativas.

En las mañanas era el primero en llegar al taller y en las tardes era el último en irse. No tenía ganas de estar en su departamento. Pero tampoco tenía ganas de salir, así que rechazó amablemente todas las invitaciones que le hicieron sus amigos.

Sin embargo, el tercer día se sorprendió al ver a Zoro esperándole afuera del taller.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó al verle apoyado en la barra de contención que daba hacia la calle.

—Bueno, estuve hablando con Chopper, y me dijo que no sabía si te autorizarían a ver a Law mañana. Imaginé que eso te tendría mal, porque la verdad, aquí entre nos, eres bastante sentimental. Así que traje algo para pasar el rato —dijo levantando una bolsa con un par de botellas— ¿Qué dices?

Kid sonrió con algo de desánimo y le quitó la alarma a su vehículo —que tengo hielo y vasos en el departamento, sube.

En el trayecto al departamento pasaron a comprar un poco de carne para la cena, fue un viaje algo silencioso, de un silencio un tanto extraño.

Al llegar al departamento, Kid fue a abrir las ventanas y Zoro entró a la cocina para sacar las cosas que necesitarían para sentarse a beber.

—¿Te parece que nos acomodemos en el balcón? —propuso Kid mientras amarraba las cortinas.

—Claro. La tarde está agradable y podemos usar el asador para preparar la carne. Aunque no soy un gran cocinero —dijo tendiéndole el primer vaso de la noche.

—Por suerte para ti, a mí se me da bien cocinar —respondió un poco más animado aceptando el vaso. Zoro sonrió divertido.

—Bueno, si algún día terminas con Law ya tienes mi número —dijo con picardía y Kid escupió el primer sorbo de su trago. Zoro se carcajeó y volvió a la cocina para comenzar a cortar la carne, había decidido encargarse de la comida por esta vez. 

Tiraron la carne a la parrilla y conversaron de trabajo. Kid le relató que estaban pensando en expandirse con una segunda sucursal debido a lo bien que les estaba yendo en el taller y que ahora estaba buscando más personal. Zoro le escuchaba atento mientras le daba vuelta a la carne.

—La sensación de alcanzar una meta es tan satisfactoria —agregó Zoro con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de la brisa—. Realmente me alegra que les esté yendo bien —, dijo para después mirarle con una afable sonrisa y levantar su vaso—. Salud por eso.

—Salud —respondió sintiendo como por fin, después de unos días horribles, lograba relajarse un poco—. Y a ti, ¿Cómo te ha ido? —preguntó para generar conversación.

Zoro le comentó que a pesar de que le ha ido bien con su trabajo, está algo cansado y desea quedarse un tiempo de punto fijo en una ciudad —espero que sea esta—, dijo algo pensativo —o terminaría siendo lo mismo que ahora, pero con más gastos—, concluyó con una sonrisa mientras volvía a beber de su vaso.

—Bueno, en ocasiones es bueno bajarle al velocímetro.

—Y disfrutar del momento —soltó risueño mientras giraba la carne—. ¿No tienes calor?

—Algo —respondió Kid mientras se sentaba a mirar las estrellas. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la suave brisa y Zoro comenzó a quitarse la camisa para mitigar el calor.

Kid suspiró y a pesar de estar pasando un momento grato no podía dejar de pensar en Law. ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Habrá tenido alguna mejoría? ¿Cuánto más tenía que esperar para tener noticias?

—¿Te sirvo otro? —preguntó Zoro al ver que su vaso ya estaba vacío.

—Por favor —respondió abriendo sus ojos, sorprendiéndose un poco al verle sin camisa.

—Em ¿Te molesta que me quite la camisa? De verdad hace calor —Kid le recorrió descaradamente con los ojos antes de desviar la mirada y responder.

—No, no me molesta, es... —negó mientras comenzaba a reír—, no es nada, olvídalo, es una tontería.

—Oh vamos, suéltalo ya —Kid comenzó a reír y le comentó de las conversaciones que había tenido con Law respecto a él hace unos días atrás.

—Te dije que era una tontera.

Zoro lo pensó unos segundos mientras ponía la carne que ya estaba lista en un plato, se acercó a la mesa, dejó la carne y se sentó frente a Kid—La verdad, yo si lo haría.

—Es broma, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kid sin creer del todo en las palabras de su nuevo compañero de copas al tiempo que probaba la carne.

—No, es decir, ya he estado en esa situación —dijo restándole importancia para echarse también un trozo de carne a la boca—. Y es una buena experiencia. O por lo menos para mí lo fue. Así que si algún día se animan yo no tendría ningún problema en participar.

Kid soltó una carcajada y le miró con una sonrisa, intentó pensar en si eso sería posible alguna vez y sintió como poco a poco se formaba un nudo en su garganta, se cubrió los ojos con una de sus manos y trató de reprimir sus lágrimas.

—Ey... —le llamó Zoro con mesura.

—Lo siento, me puse a pensar de más —tragó saliva y respiró de forma pausada para recuperar la compostura—. Por mi parte puedo decir que, cuando todo mejore, si podría considerarlo —logró decir con algo de dificultad mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

Zoro tomó su mano sobre la mesa y la apretó con algo de fuerza —Law se ve frágil, pero es un tipo duro. Es de esos que se hacen más fuertes con cada caída. Así que, ten un poco de paciencia y espera, verás como se levanta de nuevo.

Kid asintió aún tratando de contenerse y Zoro se puso de pie para darle un abrazo, no estaba seguro de que fuera a ser bien recibido. Se alegró al no ser apartado de un empujón, pero fue entonces que comprendió lo mal que se encontraba el pelirrojo.

Devolvió el abrazo, al principio con reticencia, después con algo de necesidad. Sintió que se le apretaba el corazón dentro del pecho, nunca antes se había sentido tan vulnerable, y de un momento a otro simplemente se dio por vencido y dejó salir toda esa amargura que se había acumulado por semanas en su interior.

***

A la mañana siguiente, Kid sentía como si alguien hubiera taladrado su cabeza. Y no sabía muy bien si el dolor se debía las botellas de sake vacías en su cocina, o, a que nunca antes había llorado tanto en una sola noche.

Se lamentó mentalmente el haber sido tan irresponsable con la bebida y se preguntó cómo es que había llegado hasta su cama, y si Zoro se había quedado o se había ido a su departamento.

En eso pensaba cuando Zoro se asomó por la puerta de la habitación, se veía tan fresco como una lechuga, como si no hubiera tomado en toda la noche.

Después de preguntarle cómo se sentía, y de recibir una respuesta positiva, Zoro se despidió, indicando que si no se iba pronto se le haría tarde para comenzar a trabajar, le deseó un buen día y se retiró diciéndole que había quedado café preparado en caso de que quisiera beber una tasa.

Kid cubrió su cabeza con la almohada y le envió un texto a Killer diciéndole que llegaría más tarde porque no se sentía bien. Killer, preocupado, le devolvió la llamada y lo sermoneó cuando supo el motivo por el que no se encontraba en condiciones de salir a trabajar, le recomendó que bebiera agua y se tomara el día para descansar. Después de todo, él y Bonnie ya le habían demostrado con creces que ellos eran capaces de hacerse cargo del taller en su ausencia.

Se levantó con algo de pereza, se dio una ducha y se sirvió café, le dio el primer sorbo con algo de nostalgia y tomó su teléfono para llamar al hospital.

Para su felicidad, Marco le informó que Law ya se encontraba mucho mejor, y que, si todo salía bien durante las próximas horas, podría hacerle una visita durante la tarde.

Terminó de tomar su café y volvió a meterse a la cama, puso un poco de música suave y cerró los ojos para dormir un rato más. Estaba relativamente feliz, su pecho se sentía mucho más ligero y podía volver a mirar el mundo desde un punto de vista más amigable.

Continuará...>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me ha encantado releer este capítulo... me hace querer escribir un one shot de Kid y Zoro x'D 
> 
> Eso... jajaja...
> 
> Gracias por leer!


	12. Capítulo 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo puedo decir, perdón.   
> Por favor, perdónenme.

***

Cuando Kid recibió el segundo llamado de Marco diciéndole que ya podía visitar a Law, no paró de sonreír hasta que llegó al hospital. Sin embargo, poco a poco su sonrisa se fue empañando al ver lo deteriorado que se veía Law en esa camilla.

—Sé que no se ve bien, pero ya se encuentra estable —dijo Chopper a su lado—. Aunque es probable que no pueda continuar con su tratamiento según lo previsto, quizá se atrase un par de semanas.

—Si él está bien eso será lo de menos.

—Lleva dormido poco más de una hora, así que es probable que despierte pronto —Kid asintió y le dio las gracias—. No agradezcas, idiota, solo cumplimos con nuestro deber —respondió Chopper un tanto avergonzado sin dejar de sonreír—. Bueno, te dejo a solas con él. Nos vemos después.

Chopper se retiró y él entró finalmente a la habitación, puso música suave y se sentó a su lado, después de unos minutos observándole dormir soltó un suspiro y se echó hacia atrás en el sillón, miró hacia la ventana y grande fue su sorpresa al ver unas cuantas gotas estrellándose contra el cristal.

Se puso de pie y se acercó para cerciorarse de que realmente fuera lluvia…, y sonrió al notar que sí, era una refrescante lluvia de verano. A él no le agradaba invierno, detestaba los días fríos, por lo mismo su estación favorita del año era el verano. Pero para Law era todo lo contrario, detestaba el verano y amaba el invierno. Así que las lluvias de verano eran su punto medio, eran esos días que ambos disfrutaban por igual, y eran pocos, pero le encantaban, esos eran sus días favoritos.

—¿Kid? —le llamó Law con suavidad cuando por fin abrió los ojos, Kid se giró, sonriendo notablemente feliz detrás de su mascarilla y se acercó a la camilla, se afirmó de la barrera y lentamente juntó su frente con la de Law.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de abrazarte —soltó sin poder evitar soltar un par de lágrimas.

Law sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta al ver a su pelirrojo en ese estado y movió con cuidado su cabeza en forma de respuesta a sus palabras.

—Perdón por preocuparte.

—Ey, tranquilo, lo sobrellevé bastante bien, tanto que incluso me fui de copas —sonrió y se separó unos cuantos centímetros—. Estoy tan feliz de poder estar contigo que lo demás no me importa.

Law sonrió y cerró sus ojos para relajarse antes de que las maquinas comenzaran a sonar por su pulso alterado, esperó unos segundos y volvió a abrir los ojos para buscar la mirada de Kid.

—Me sentí tan feliz al verte mirando por la ventana que llegué a pensar que estaba soñando, otra vez… —terminó con una mueca al recordar lo desagradables que fueron los últimos días en su estado semiconsciente— ¿Qué mirabas con tanta atención?

—La lluvia —tomó su mano con delicadeza y comenzó a masajearla suavemente.

—¿Lluvia? —preguntó un tanto extrañado, sintiéndose confuso por un momento— ¿por qué está lloviendo? ¿Qué día es hoy?

—No tengo idea de por qué llueve, el ciclo del agua, supongo… y hoy es… —sacó las cuentas en su cabeza—, hoy es viernes —respondió, sintiéndose un poco idiota por no responder de inmediato, pero bueno, su cabeza había estado en otro lugar casi toda la semana.

Law suspiró con algo de dificultad y volvió a sonreír —Es extraño que llueva en verano.

—Lo es, pero me encanta cuando sucede y a ti también, así que he decidido tomarlo como una buena señal.

Comenzaron a jugar con sus manos, tocando y entrelazando sus dedos, era una sensación tan agradable poder estar así después de esos días horribles.

—Entonces, ¿te fuiste de copas con Killer? —preguntó Law recordando las palabras de Kid, quien comenzó a reír por la pregunta.

—No, no fue con Killer.

—¿Bonnie?

—Roronoa —dijo entre dientes y Law comenzó a reír—, no te rías. La verdad es que fue muy amable de su parte.

—Tienes que contarme como pasó eso.

Kid le relató lo que pasó el día que lo ingresaron y como la noche anterior había terminado borrado de la realidad a causa del sake. También le dijo lo sorprendido que estaba de la resistencia que tenía su “ _nuevo”_ amigo con el trago y lo bien que lo pasó a pesar de todo.

Law le escuchó con atención y se sintió aliviado al saber que Kid no estuvo solo durante esos días. Definitivamente, en cuanto pudiera, llamaría a Zoro para agradecerle el gesto que había tenido con Kid.

Siguieron conversando, tomando pausas para mimarse, hasta que el horario de visitas terminó. Kid se despidió de mala gana, prometiéndole que volvería temprano el día siguiente. Besó su frente y se retiró, sintiéndose mucho mejor de lo que se sentía cuando llegó.

***

Marco, con autorización de Kureha, dejó que Kid pasara todo el fin de semana en el hospital haciéndole compañía a Law. Y el domingo en la mañana, después de revisar los resultados de los últimos exámenes que le hicieron al moreno, Kureha les confirmó que el tratamiento debería ser aplazado, por al menos, unas tres o cuatro semanas.

Law hizo una mueca de desagrado y Kid suspiró, a ninguno le gustaba del todo la noticia, tenían la esperanza de que el tratamiento no se suspendiera por tanto tiempo —No se desanimen, Law está mejorando, bastante rápido en realidad. —miró a Law con una sonrisa— Aún te queda una semana de tratamiento para eliminar por completo la infección pulmonar, y tus glóbulos blancos tardarán aproximadamente dos semanas más en volver a parámetros normales, así que ten paciencia.

Se resignaron a esperar, después de todo, si las cosas salían bien, ese sería el último ciclo de quimio por el que tendría que pasar antes de la consolidación con el trasplante. Y sí, después tendría que continuar en una evaluación constante para prevenir una recaída, pero ya no sería necesario pasar esos exasperantes y eternos periodos internado en el hospital, podría regresar a disfrutar de su vida.

Ese mismo día, cuando Kid salió para ir a comer algo a la hora del almuerzo, recordó que debía agradecer a Zoro, así que, aprovechando que tenía mayor libertad de acción debido a que le habían cambiado de habitación y de camilla, tomó su teléfono y marcó.

—¿Law? —respondió Zoro al otro lado de la línea.

—Buen día, Zoro-ya…

—Me alegra mucho oírte, ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se recargaba hacia atrás en su silla y se quitaba los lentes de lectura.

—Mucho mejor, tendremos que retrasar un poco mi tratamiento, pero voy mejorando.

Zoro suspiró —Es un alivio saberlo—, dijo sintiendo que se le quitaba un peso de los hombros.

Law sonrió y dio un respiro —Oye…, gracias.

—¿De nada? —soltó una risa suave— ¿por qué me das las gracias?

—Por haber apoyado a Kid estos días. Fue muy amable de tu parte.

—Bueno, el día que te llevamos al hospital no se veía nada bien. Y yo me sentía algo culpable, así que una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos en el bar de Makino —se puso de pie y se apoyó en el borde de su ventana para mirar hacia afuera—. Y la verdad, no sé qué fue lo que me llevó a visitarlo después, pero fue agradable. A pesar de su apariencia de chico malo, es una persona bastante sentimental. Eso sí, aguantó el alcohol mucho mejor que tú. 

—Me alegra que después de años de conocerse al fin comiencen a compartir. Solo te pido que esas borracheras no sean tan seguidas —Zoro comenzó a reír.

—¿Una al mes? Es el primero que puede seguirme el ritmo, a demás de Nami, claro.

Law no pudo evitar contagiarse de su risa —Está bien, solo no hagan un desastre.

—Bueno, Kid dijo que llegaríamos hasta donde tú quisieras, así que eres el que pone los límites —dijo con su típica picardía, haciendo que Law se ruborizara un poco al oírle.

—¿De qué rayos estuvieron hablando mientras bebían?

—Lo dejaré a tu imaginación, yo por el momento debo regresar a trabajar porque mi jefe está llamando nuevamente para verificar que le enviaré mi manuscrito durante la tarde, así que, piénsalo. Trataré de ir a visitarte mañana en la tarde. Nos vemos, Law —Cortó sin esperar respuesta y Law quedó con la boca abierta debido a sus palabras. Definitivamente Kid le debía una explicación.

El “tenemos que hablar” que le soltó Law cuando puso el primer pie en la habitación encendió todas sus alarmas, ¿Qué había hecho, o qué había olvidado hacer? Nada, absolutamente nada venía a su mente, por lo que no le quedó otra que preguntar “¿De qué?”

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Zoro cuando se pusieron a beber en el departamento? —preguntó con una sonrisa algo tétrica.

Kid apartó la mirada —No sé de qué hablas—, dijo sin mucho convencimiento mientras intentaba no sonreír.

—¡Le dijiste!

—¡Estaba ebrio! Y el ambiente era relajado, así que… se me salió… ¿estás molesto?

—¿Molesto? No, la verdad no, solo me hace pensar que realmente lo consideras. —respondió restándole importancia.

—Lo consideré después de que se quitó la camisa —soltó aún sin devolverle la mirada a Law. Quien se sintió asombrado al oírle, siempre pensó que esos dos podrían llevarse bien si lo intentaban, pero nunca imaginó que fuera de esa forma.

Terminó riendo ante lo irreal que le parecía la situación y volvió a acomodarse en la camilla antes de volver a hablar —Pues, lo pensaré—, concluyó con una sonrisa y Kid sonrió de vuelta, sin poder creer que estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Como siempre, la hora de despedirse llegó mucho antes de lo que les gustaría. Kid le comentó algo de lo que haría al llegar a casa y le preguntó si quería que le trajera algo el día siguiente.

—No alcancé a terminar la revista de la semana pasada y mañana sale un nuevo volumen… Con esa ya tendría suficientes piezas para comenzar a armar el modelo a escala del módulo lunar —Su expresión era neutra, pero sus ojos brillaban ante la idea de armar el modelo a escala, eso, además de sus comics, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

—De acuerdo —Besó su frente—, nos vemos mañana —dio unos pasos hacia la puerta y se devolvió, le tomó de las mejillas y besó su frente una vez más—. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo.

—Jajaja, ya vete de una vez —dijo riendo y Kid le soltó para marcharse al fin—, yo también te amo.

—Yo te amo más —dijo de forma infantil desde la puerta antes de cerrar.

***

Al día siguiente, Kid comenzó su mañana con una rutina de ejercicios en el gimnasio del edificio. Tomó desayuno y se fue al taller después de comprobar que había llegado la revista de Law con sus respectivos accesorios.

—Llegaste tarde —le dijo Killer cuando entró a la oficina principal y Kid solo sonrió como respuesta—, ¿Cómo sigue Law?

—Mucho mejor, en la tarde iré a verle nuevamente.

—Me alegra que tengas buenas noticias. Yo también tengo buenas noticias.

—Genial, ¿de qué se trata?

—Tendremos un montón de trabajo el día de hoy —dijo sonriendo ampliamente cuando la expresión de felicidad que llevaba Kid se desvanecía.

—Te detesto.

—Venga ya, vámonos a trabajar —agregó poniéndose de pie para luego darle un suave golpe en el hombro a su compañero—, Bonnie nos armó un hermoso itinerario para hoy.

—Oh no, no quiero ir a terreno hoy —se lamentó el pelirrojo—, lleva a Heat contigo —pidió haciendo un puchero.

—No.

—¡Yo soy el jefe!

—He dicho que no, camina ya —concluyó Killer saliendo de la oficina y a Kid no le quedó otra que seguirle a regañadientes.

***

La mañana de ese día no había resultado tan aburrida, despertó temprano, le envió un mensaje de buenos días a Kid y minutos más tarde recibió una melosa respuesta junto a las fotografías de su pedido, envió un Emoji sonriente diciendo lo mucho que esperaba a que llegara la tarde.

Kid le recomendó ver un par de capítulos de la serie que tenían pendiente. <No, esperaré para que los veamos juntos.>

**_Kid <3_ **

_Jejeje… em… ¿podrías ver unos dos capítulos antes de que yo llegue?_

Frunció el ceño y respondió, < ¡Estuviste viéndola si mí, esa es la peor de las traiciones Eustass Kid! >.

**Kid <3**

_¡Lo siento! La puse por inercia ayer en la noche y terminé viendo dos capítulos, ¡perdón!_

Law le envió un Emoji enojado, aunque no estaba enojado realmente, y Kid respondió con uno llorando. <Como castigo tendrás que verlos nuevamente conmigo esta tarde>.

**_Kid <3_ **

_Está bien. :’(_

_Ahora debo ir a trabajar. Killer me lleva obligado a terreno, así que puede que tarde un poco en responder tus mensajes._

Sonrió imaginando la escena, hacía ya bastante tiempo que no veía a Killer <Salúdalo de mi parte, y vayan con cuidado, te amo <3 >

**_Kid <3 _ **

_Y yo te amo a ti <3 _

Bloqueó su teléfono. Tomó su e-Reader para continuar con su lectura actual y llegó el auxiliar de turno con su desayuno. Minutos después Penguin entró y se sentó a su lado para conversar antes de irse a casa.

—¿Fue muy agotador tu turno? —preguntó mientras comía sus “insípidas” galletas integrales con mermelada.

—Algo, pero ya terminó y me iré a descansar, dormiré todo lo que queda de la mañana. En la tarde iré al cine con Ikkaku, después iremos a cenar y me quedaré en su departamento —dijo sonriente.

—Enhorabuena, me alegra que avancen en su relación.

—¡También a mí me alegra! ¿Cuánto tardé en que aceptara la primera cita?

—Menos de lo que imaginé —dijo con clara intención de molestar y Penguin le bajó su gorro blanco hasta taparle los ojos haciéndole reír.

—Como sea, ahora estoy feliz y muerto de sueño, así que me voy. Que pases un buen día, Law.

—Pásalo bien.

—¡Claro que lo haré! —aseguró con entusiasmo—. Nos vemos pasado mañana —se despidió y cerró la puerta de la habitación al salir. 

Rato después el tono de mensajes de Kid comenzó a sonar.

**_Kid <3 _ **

_¡¡Un Alfa Romeo 8C 2900 de 1937!!, ¡¡¿puedes creer que estoy revisando el motor de un Alfa Romeo 8C 2900 de 1937?!! Perdona si digo que este es el momento más feliz de mi vida, ¡pero es que estoy tan feliz que aún no me lo creo!_

_¡Te amo!_

El mensaje tenía adjuntas las fotografías del vehículo, de lo que él supuso eran partes del motor y una selfie de Kid sonriendo notablemente emocionado. Law respondió los mensajes con una sonrisa, le alegraba que Kid estuviera disfrutando de su trabajo.

El resto de la mañana pasó en calma, y después de pensarlo mejor se decidió a ver los capítulos que Kid había visto sin él, porque seguramente cuando se vieran en la tarde, su pelirrojo no pararía de hablar de ese vehículo.

***

Marco entró a su habitación cuando estaba terminando su almuerzo, se sentó en el sillón y cerró los ojos.

—Te vez cansado —dijo Law y tomó el control remoto de la televisión.

—Lo estoy, anoche casi no dormí porque estaba pasándolo muy bien con Ace, y antes de que preguntes, no, no me arrepiento de nada y mi edad no tiene nada que ver —Law sonrió divertido y puso el canal de noticias.

—Yo no he dicho nada, pero ya que lo dices…

—Sube al sonido —pidió Marco interrumpiéndole, se puso de pie y miró con atención el televisor. Law hizo lo que le pidió y prestó atención también a la noticia.

“… ocurrió hace tan solo unos minutos, aún no tenemos mayores antecedentes, pero la información preliminar es que una de las bodegas de una empresa de pirotecnia habría hecho explosión. Bomberos ya se encuentra en el lugar y nuestro corresponsal nos informará desde el lugar de los hechos…”

—Marco… —Le llamo Law sin obtener respuesta—, Marco —volvió a decir un poco más alto y su amigo se giró para mirarle—. Llámale por teléfono —aconsejó y Marco sacó su teléfono para llamar a Ace. Sus manos temblaban mientras intentaba presionar el nombre de su novio en el celular.

Se lo llevó al oído y esperó, un tono, dos, tres… buzón de voz. Lo intentó nuevamente y obtuvo el mismo resultado. —Tal vez está ocupado y por eso no puede responder…

Marco asintió y trató de calmarse —Debo… —respiró profundo por su nariz y soltó el aire por la boca un par de veces—, debo regresar a urgencias—, dijo apretando el teléfono en su mano —Somos el hospital equipado más cercano al muelle. Los accidentados llegarán aquí primero…

—Ey… —Marco le miró con algo de angustia—, Yo seguiré llamándole, te avisaré si me responde. ¿Está bien?

—Si, si, está bien… gracias Law.

—Vamos, jefe, ve a salvar vidas —Marco le dio una sonrisa y salió de su habitación.

Al llegar a urgencias Chopper le informó que ya tenía todo preparado para recibir a los futuros pacientes y que era probable que se necesitaran más manos, así que se encargó de contactar a todos los que tenían libre ese día para ver quienes podrían llegar a apoyar en caso de que fuera necesario.

Esperaron varios minutos antes de escuchar la primera ambulancia a lo lejos. Seguido de la primera llegaron 3 más, Se movieron rápido, pero urgencias terminó siendo un caos, derivaron los casos menos graves a otros hospitales mientras atendían a los pacientes de mayor gravedad.

Marco se encargó de dirigir a los equipos de urgencia junto con Chopper, revisó a un par de pacientes y dio las indicaciones a los internos para que les atendieran con premura. Los minutos pasaban y su teléfono no sonaba, pero tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo, cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y salió a recibir el siguiente caso.

—¿Qué tenemos? —preguntó cuando abrieron la puerta de la siguiente ambulancia, y su mundo se detuvo al ver a Ace cubierto de sangre sobre la camilla mientras un paramédico hacía presión sobre su pecho con una compresa.

Sintió que alguien le tomó con firmeza del hombro y se sorprendió al ver a Penguin a su lado —Perdón colega, yo me encargaré desde ahora— dijo dirigiéndose al paramédico y miró a Marco pidiendo autorización para hacerlo, Marco asintió mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y dio un paso atrás.

—¡Marco! —escuchó que le llamó Chopper y se giró para mirarle mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir sin control—. Créeme que lamento tener que decir esto. Pero te necesito, Penguin se encargará de Ace, así que trata de calmarte porque de verdad te necesito, por favor, no puedo hacer esto solo…

Marco respiró una vez más —¿En qué te ayudo?

—Es Kid… El hombre que llegó en la ambulancia anterior, es Kid…

***

Law estaba preocupado, tenía una opresión horrible en el pecho, y por más que llamó a Ace no obtuvo respuesta, quería saber cómo iban las cosas en urgencias, pero no había nadie a quien preguntar porque todos pasaban corriendo de un lado para otro y tampoco sería tan irresponsable de presionar el botón para llamar a la enfermera sabiendo que estaban en medio de una crisis.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar lento, mucho para su gusto, y se sentía exasperado al no tener ningún tipo de noticia más de lo que podía ver en televisión, que no era mucho debido a lo peligroso que resultaba estar cerca del lugar de la explosión. Le envió un par de mensajes a Kid contándole la situación y volvió a marcar el número de Ace, nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta.

El horario de visitas partía a las 16:00, Kid intentaba llegar puntual, pero había días en que se atrasaba un poco, 16:30 a más tardar. Pero el reloj marcaba las 16:40, Kid no aparecía por ningún lado y para peor, los mensajes no llegaban a destino. Suspiró y decidió llamarle por teléfono… “el número que ha discado se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de servicio”. Volvió a llamar, misma respuesta.

—Dijo que quizá tendría dificultades para responder hoy… —se dijo y respiró tratando de no ser paranoico— “quizá con la emergencia no ha podido hacer ingreso al hospital…, pero eso no explica por qué no le entran mensajes ni llamadas” —pensó y volvió a llamar— Vamos Kid, responde… —misma respuesta.

“Fue a trabajar a terreno” pensó, era posible que se le hubiese descargado el celular. “Kid no deja que su teléfono se descargue”, se rebatió, “¿Y si se le rompió? ¿Y si se lo robaron?”, se preguntó buscando una posible solución, “¿Y si estaba herido?”, apretó las mantas, sintiendo como la angustia comenzaba a ganarle terreno y sacudió su cabeza negando. No, tenía que haber otra respuesta—. Maldición, tengo que dejar de pensar estupideces.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás —Killer estaba con él— se dijo y volvió a tomar su teléfono. “El número que ha discado se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de servicio”.

Definitivamente algo no andaba bien, y estar encerrado en esa habitación no ayudaba a su ansiedad.

Media hora más tarde seguía sin tener información, sus nervios lo estaban matando y estaba a punto de ceder a presionar el botón para llamar a la enfermera cuando Bepo golpeó con suavidad a su puerta y pasó seguido de Marco, quien no se veía para nada bien.

—¿Cómo va todo? ¿supieron algo de Ace? —Preguntó con preocupación al ver a Marco.

—Está… está en quirófano —respondió Marco—, Penguin, Penguin se está haciendo cargo de él. Ya le han avisado a Luffy y Sabo, vienen en camino, así que solo queda esperar.

—Por todos los cielos, Marco, lo lamento tanto —Marco asintió y Bepo bajó la cabeza dejando salir un par de lágrimas—. ¿Qué más pasó? —preguntó al ver su reacción.

Bepo respiró tratando de serenarse —No sólo Ace estaba en lugar del accidente…

—¿Quién más estaba ahí? —preguntó con seriedad. Bepo guardó silencio y empuñó sus manos con fuerza— Bepo, ¿Quién más estaba ahí? —preguntó nuevamente con severidad.

Bepo bajó la cabeza con pesar —Kid.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó tratando de mantener la calma, calma que realmente no tenía.

—Law… Tengo, tenemos… yo… —tartamudeó Bepo sin poder continuar.

—Bepo cálmate y dime que Kid está bien… —pidió manteniendo su semblante serio, tratando de contener el temblor de sus manos.

—No puedo…, lo siento Marco, no puedo decirlo —Marco respiró profundo una vez más ese día y se enderezó, apoyó sus manos en el borde inferior de la camilla y miró un punto fijo detrás de Law mientras dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

—Dr. Trafalgar D. Water Law —Pronunció y Law abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, carraspeó para aclarar su garganta y continuó—, Lamento informar…

—Esto no me hace gracia… —paseó su mirada de Marco a Bepo y de regreso mientras sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir con más prisa de lo que ya lo hacía.

Marco se tomó un segundo para retomar su discurso, ese maldito discurso que tienes que dar con el mayor desapego posible y que ahora le era muy difícil pronunciar —Lamento informar que el señor Eustass Kid…

—No… —pidió sin poder contener las lágrimas—, no… no lo digas…

—Ha fallecido a las a las 16:45 horas del día de hoy…

—No, Marco, por favor, no puedes hacerme esto…

—Hemos hecho todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos, pero no ha sido suficiente. Lamento mucho su pérdida —finalizó agachando su cabeza. Law se negó a aceptar las palabras de Marco y miró a Bepo nuevamente, rogando que no fuera cierto, pero su amigo, su mejor no paraba de llorar a su lado —Bepo… dime que no es cierto.

—Lo siento tanto Law. Lo siento tanto —repitió para luego entregarle un anillo, igual al que él llevaba en su dedo anular. Tomó la joya en su mano y la miró sin saber como reaccionar. Sus lágrimas caían sin esfuerzo alguno sobre la argolla, y poco a poco sintió como su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas.

Sentía su estomago revuelto y las nauseas le obligaron a llevarse una mano a la boca. Respirar se le hacía cada vez más difícil y las palabras de Kid comenzaron a retumbar en su cabeza.

_“Tienes una expresión horrible ¿Quieres un café?”_

Intentó llevar aire a sus pulmones sin mucho éxito. Marco lo notó y comenzó a moverse para asegurarse de que su amigo no entrara en crisis, eso sería contraproducente en su estado actual.

_“El tema es…, que me gustas, no como amigo, o sea, me gustas como amigo, pero me gustaría que fuéramos más que eso…, así que… ¿quieres salir conmigo?”_

—Prepara un sedante y llama a Kureha —le ordenó a Bepo, quien acató las ordenes de Marco a pesar de estar consternado con toda la situación—, Law, Law por favor, respira.

_“Cuando te dije que quería pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado, lo decía en serio. Así que no puedes morir antes que yo ¿Entendido?”_

Apretó el anillo en su mano, lo llevó hasta su pecho y se encorvó, dificultándole a Marco la tarea de verificar sus vías respiratorias.

_“Dime que pelearás con todo contra esta maldita enfermedad, que harás todo lo que esté en tus manos para mejorar.”_

—Law, necesito que cooperes, por favor… ¡Law, reacciona!

_“Yo lo entiendo, Law, y por eso mismo necesito que sepas que, yo estoy aquí para apoyarte.” “_

—Ya lo tengo —Dijo Bepo mientras introducía la aguja con el sedante en la vía que conectaba el suero a su brazo.

_“Yo seguiré aquí.”_

Su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse poco a poco y el aire volvió a llegar a sus pulmones con ayuda de un respirador. Podía sentir como las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. Bepo tomó una de sus manos con firmeza, pero él no tenía fueras para devolver el gesto. Movió un poco su cabeza y logró divisar a sus amigos observándole con preocupación.

Cerró y abrió los ojos con dificultad, se sentía confundido y veía todo en cámara lenta, ¿Qué había ocurrido?, Marco le había dicho que Kid estaba muerto, pero eso no podía ser cierto, ¿Estaba soñando?

No, eso no era un sueño, era una pesadilla, tenía que ser una pesadilla, la peor pesadilla que había tenido en su vida, y quería despertar, necesitaba despertar y ver nuevamente a Kid, mirando por la ventana, escuchando música, durmiendo en el sillón. Solo quería despertar y ver que Kid estaba bien, ver que estaba ahí, a su lado…

Pero nada cambió, por más que pellizcó sus brazos y mordió el interior de su mejilla.

Abrió su mano, vio nuevamente el anillo de Kid y sacudió su cabeza, negándose aún a aceptar la realidad, aunque ya lo sabía, eso no era una pesadilla, realmente estaba pasando por todo eso, realmente Kid se había ido. “Me dijiste que estarías aquí, pero te fuiste antes que yo”, pensó con amargura y cerró sus ojos.

Intentó retener el llanto, quería dejar de llorar, pero el dolor era mucho más fuerte de lo que podía soportar, al soltar el primer sollozo sus amigos lo cubrieron en un suave abrazo y se mantuvieron en esa posición hasta que, el agotamiento emocional y el sedante suministrado por Bepo, le llevaron a la inconciencia.

Continuará…>>


	13. Capítulo 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización de esta semana <3  
> He regresado a mi trabajo presencial, así que es posible que me atrase un poco más con los siguientes, pero tranquilidad, que si será terminado :)

***

Fastidiado, así se sentía, y no tuvo reparos en hacérselo saber a Killer durante la primera parte del trayecto.

—Quita tu cara de taimado, créeme que hubiera preferido venir con Heat hoy, pero el cliente pidió expresamente por ti y no iba a darme el lujo de rechazar un buen trabajo —aclaró Killer, ya un poco hastiado de la actitud infantil de su amigo y colega.

—¿Eh? —le miró con algo de desconfianza— ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, que?

—¿Por qué pidieron por mí?

—Ve tú a saber por qué, si no mal recuerdo, dijo algo así como que eras el mejor mecánico del taller —Kid sonrió con autosuficiencia y relajó su postura acomodándose en el asiento—. Aunque claro, el pobre hombre no tenía idea de lo que decía, todos en el taller sabemos que yo soy el mejor.

—Ya quisieras —respondió Kid con mucho mejor humor, luego se estiró y encendió el radio para poner algo de música, amenizando un poco el ambiente. Killer desvió la mirada para echarle un rápido vistazo a su amigo y sonrió sutilmente, en ocasiones era tan sencillo hacerle feliz.

—Me alegra que tu humor haya mejorado. ¿No quieres preguntar algo del trabajo que realizaremos hoy?

—¿Es algo interesante? —preguntó con una reluciente sonrisa.

—Tienes una sonrisa enorme en tu fea cara y aún no sabes la gran noticia—. Dijo Killer sin despegar la vista del camino. Kid le miró con curiosidad por unos segundos, esperando que continuara hablando, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Es enserio?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó de vuelta, haciéndose el desentendido.

—¿Me harás preguntar? —Killer sonrió, reflejando algo de malicia en su mirada.

—Mmmm. Nah, quédate con la intriga hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino.

—Oh vamos, no puedes hacer eso, suéltalo ya.

—Me pregunto si debería, te has comportado como idiota un desde que salimos del taller.

—Está bien, está bien, actué mal y lo lamento —soltó como disculpa, aunque realmente no lamentaba haber actuado como lo hizo. Killer sabía que no iba a recibir más que eso de su parte, así que resignado volvió a hablar.

—Hoy haremos la mantención de un Alfa Romeo 8C 2900 de 1937 —Kid abrió sus ojos con asombro.

—Estás bromeando —Killer le miró con una sutil sonrisa de autosuficiencia—. Oh por todos los cielos, no estás bromeando. Acelera, ¡acelera maldita sea! —exigió golpeando la guantera con sus manos sin poder contener la emoción y Killer negó divertido mientras detenía el vehículo debido a un semáforo en rojo, y cuando les dio el verde continuó manejando exactamente a la misma velocidad.

***

Su trabaja hubiera sido mucho más rápido si Kid no hubiera tomado fotografías al auto cada 5 minutos, pero bueno, Killer mentiría si dijera que no estaba emocionado también, después de todo, solo había 6 autos de su tipo en todo el mundo y que les hayan escogido para realizar su mantención era, sin duda, el mayor honor que habían tenido en toda su carrera, eso sin contar la gran suma que recibirían por hacer el trabajo. Tampoco dejaba de sorprenderle la profesionalidad con la que actuaba Kid cuando estaban con el cliente, era sin duda una careta perfecta, que se caía en cuanto quedaban a solas.

Se dedicaron toda la mañana a esa tarea, y hubieran deseado seguir metiendo sus manos en lo que para ellos era una pieza de joyería, pero tenían otras revisiones agendadas para la tarde y debían ser igual de competentes con todos los clientes por igual, así que, con pesar y en contra de su voluntad, Kid avisó que el trabajo estaba completo y se retiraron de la propiedad.

—Killer, dime que esto ha sido real —pidió Kid cuando cruzaron la puerta de entrada de esa enorme mansión.

—Ha sido real —Kid le miró de mala manera—, ¿qué?

—No tienes emociones, estas muerto por dentro —reclamó.

—Fue emocionante, sería maravilloso si nos llamaran de nuevo —dijo con calma mientras encendía nuevamente el vehículo—, ¿está bien con ese grado de emoción?

—Apestas. Pero sí, sería genial que llamaran nuevamente —respondió volviendo a sonreír como un niño en un parque de diversiones.

—¿Almorzamos y vamos a lo de Ace?

—Está bien, muero de hambre.

Detuvieron la camioneta en el estacionamiento de un restorán cercano al muelle y bajaron a comer. El almuerzo fue relajado, Kid aún se encontraba en las nubes y como Killer era el conductor designado decidió beber una cerveza durante el almuerzo para "celebrar".

—Sabía que ibas a ser feliz con esto, pero nunca pensé que tanto —dijo Killer para después llevarse parte de su comida a la boca.

—Bueno... —bajó la mirada—, han sido días tan..., complejos —suspiró—, supongo que estoy aprendiendo a disfrutar de las cosas buenas —Killer guardó silencio y él tomó un trago más—. Bebamos algo el viernes por la noche, yo invito.

—Está bien, le avisaré a los muchachos que el espíritu de la generosidad ha tocado a tu puerta.

—Oye, solo te estoy invitando a ti —reclamó Kid de regreso, pero Killer ya había enviado el mensaje a su grupo de amigos informando que saldrían a beber el viernes y que Kid corría con la primera ronda de tragos.

***

Cuando llegaron a su segundo destino, Ace salió a su encuentro para indicarles el camino hasta el sector de hangares y bodegas donde se encontraban los vehículos de la empresa. Les mostró cuáles eran los que necesitaban mantención y conversaron un rato mientras hacían la primera revisión.

Era un lugar tranquilo, se podía oír el graznido de las gaviotas y el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la costa. Realmente era un gusto trabajar en ese ambiente y, por otro lado, Ace era un sujeto agradable, tan alegre como su hermano menor, pero un poco más centrado, así que la conversación fue amena, sobre todo porque Kid pudo presumirle la mantención que habían hecho durante la mañana.

Mientras le contaba la experiencia fue mostrándole las fotografías que había tomado, y le alegró ver que a Ace le brillaban los ojos casi tanto como a él, "así es como se ve una persona emocionada, Killer", le dijo a su amigo en forma de recriminación por su falta de expresión. Killer por su parte, solo alzó los hombros y continuó con su trabajo mientras su _jefe_ se divertía.

—Iré a buscar el escáner a la camioneta —informó Killer apuntando hacia el lugar al que se dirigía y Kid asintió.

—Es de sonrisa difícil —dijo Ace sin dejar de sonreír y Kid soltó un suspiro.

—Sí, no le gusta mucho —Ace asintió, metió sus manos a los bolsillos y cambió un poco su semblante a uno más serio para preguntarle por el estado de Law.

—Es decir, sé cuál es su estado a nivel clínico, por Marco. Pero ¿tú cómo lo ves?

Kid Lo pensó unos segundos y sonrió —mejorando —dijo con un deje de esperanza en la voz—. Dentro de poco continuará con su tratamiento, así que, va mejorando.

—Me alegra. Espero que salgan pronto de esta.

—También yo, pero aún queda bastante camino —Ace respiró profundo y le dio una sonrisa, "ánimo entonces", agregó palmeando su espalda y Kid agradeció.

—¿Oyes eso? —preguntó Ace deteniendo las palmadas.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó tratando de agudizar su oído.

—Hay un sonido que proviene de esa bodega —Kid alzó los hombros y negó con su cabeza—. Mmmm, quizá a alguno de los chicos se le quedó el teléfono —se revisó los bolsillos—, rayos, no traje las llaves... dame un minuto, voy por ellas y regreso.

—Está bien —respondió Kid metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos y vio como Ace corría de regreso al vehículo que utilizaba para movilizarse dentro de la empresa y sus alrededores.

Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la brisa. A fin de cuentas, había sido bueno salir a terreno ese día, le había ayudado a desestresarse un poco, el trabajo estaba resultando gratificante y sentía que se renovaban sus fuerzas con cada respiro.

Comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que habían ido los otros dos y tomó su teléfono para leer los últimos mensajes que le había enviado Law sintiéndose realmente contento.

**_Law <3_ **

_Me alegra tanto que estés teniendo un buen día. Me encantó verte tan feliz en las fotografías, así que en la tarde me cuentas todo._

_También te amo <3_

Sonrió como un bobo enamorado y comenzó a escribir su respuesta, al mismo tiempo, escuchó un estruendo provenir desde atrás, y por inercia se giró para ver de qué se trataba. Una fuerte brisa corrió en su dirección alborotando su cabello, el polvo que levantó el viento le obligó a cerrar los ojos, y segundos después sintió un dolor indescriptible azotar todo su cuerpo de golpe.

Dio un par de vueltas en el aire y se estrelló de forma brusca, azotando dos veces su cabeza contra una dura superficie. Su mente era un caos, no entendía que estaba ocurriendo, solo sabía que nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor y era desesperante no poder ni siquiera soltar un grito para aligerar la presión.

Respiró un par de veces tratando de aclarar su cabeza, pero cada bocanada de aire se sentía como un par de cuchillas afiladas recorriendo su tórax. Abrió sus ojos con dificultad, el polvo que había logrado meterse en ellos le molestaba y le impedía divisar su entorno.

Los carros de bomberos fueron los primeros en llegar, el primero tardó aproximadamente 10 minutos, pero aún faltaba para que los rescatistas llegaran hasta el lugar donde él se encontraba.

Conforme pasaban los minutos se le hacía mucho más difícil la tarea de respirar, si no fuera por su obstinación habría dejado de hacerlo hace mucho, pero no podía, "no puedo, no puedo morir", se repetía como un mantra, "no puedo dejar a Law, no ahora".

De no escuchar nada pasó a oír un molesto pitido que le taladraba la cabeza, su mundo daba vueltas, había perdido ya mucha sangre. Cuando por fin logró ver a un rescatista moviendo sus labios frente a él cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la oscuridad, había pasado casi una hora aguantando el dolor, rogando porque la ayuda llegara a tiempo, rogando ser lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el tiempo que hiciera falta.

La próxima vez que abrió los ojos vio a un par de personas vestidas de blanco moviéndose a su alrededor. Le hablaban, o eso pensaba, pero no escuchaba ni una sola palabra, es más, no escuchaba nada más que ese molesto pitido, similar al sonido que se produce cuando un micrófono se acopla con un altavoz. "Es todo tan brillante... creo... creo que estoy en una ambulancia" pensó mientras sus ojos se abrían y cerraban de forma irregular.

Cayó inconsciente una vez más y volvió a despertar cuando estaban bajándole de la ambulancia en la entrada del hospital, vio caras conocidas, pero nadie le miraba a él como si le conocieran, eso se le hizo extraño.

Entraron a una sala y logró distinguir a Chopper, quería hablarle, pero el molesto tubo que estaba metido en su garganta se lo impedía.

La situación estaba comenzando a desesperarle, tenía que llamar su atención de alguna forma y lo intentó tratando de levantar una de sus manos. Lo intentó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, y logró alzarla lo suficiente para llamar la atención de Chopper.

El joven médico se acercó a él con la intensión de calmarle, le dijo unas palabras de ánimo que Kid no logró distinguir, pero seguía mirándole como si él fuera un extraño. No, no podía darse por vencido, intentó moverse nuevamente y logró afirmarle de la bata. Chopper le miró a los ojos y logro distinguir la desesperación en su mirada.

Tomó su mano entre las propias y vio el anillo manchado en sangre que aún se encontraba en su dedo anular. Se lo quitó con cuidado y palideció al darse cuenta que el joven que estaba sobre la mesa era Kid.

Chopper abrió los ojos con asombro y negó. Movió los labios en su dirección una vez más, mirándole con una expresión de temor mientras lo hacía, y después salió corriendo de la sala, pasaron un par de minutos antes de que regresara en compañía de Marco.

A pesar de todo, estaba consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Veía la desesperación en el rostro de sus amigos y la rapidez con la que se movían mientras le atendían, estaban tratando de contener sus lágrimas y Kid sabía lo que eso significaba, no había mucho que pudieran hacer por ayudarle.

Su cuerpo comenzó a helarse, notó el frío y a los pocos segundos el dolor se había ido por completo, en realidad, ya no sentía nada, hasta pensar le resultaba complicado.

Cerró sus ojos y pensó en Law, su querido Law, que estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. No, él no iba a perdonarle que se fuera antes. "No quiero", se dijo, "no quiero irme, no aún, no sin verte una vez más..., Law..., por favor, solo deseo verte una vez más...", un par de lágrimas rodaron desde sus ojos y Marco tragó en seco al notarlo.

—No, no hagas esto, Kid, no puedes rendirte, no ahora —dijo Marco mientras trabajaba lo más rápido que podía para intentar salvar su vida. Pero Kid no le escuchaba. Ya no podía escuchar nada.

El equipo completo estaba abocado a la misma tarea. Todos estaban intentando aportar en algo para lograr sacar al paciente de esa complicada situación, pero el cuerpo de Kid había resultado muy lastimado, tanto que era difícil reconocerle a simple vista. Y fue realmente decepcionante el hecho de que para nadie fuera una sorpresa que el monitor comenzara a sonar de forma constante cuando su corazón había dejado de latir, pero no por eso ellos se iban a dar por vencidos. Chopper dio la orden de darle espacio y comenzó con la reanimación de forma inmediata.

Se turnó un par de veces con Marco para realizar las compresiones y utilizar las paletas. Los dos estaban cansados, el sudor corría por sus frentes debido al esfuerzo físico, pero ninguno estaba por la opción de dejarlo. No podían dejarlo...

—40 minutos... —dijo uno de los internos y Chopper bajó su rostro. Con pesar puso sus manos sobre las de Marco y le buscó con la mirada. Marco se mordió el labio inferior detrás de la mascarilla y bajó la mirada dejando salir un par de lágrimas mientras trataba de acompasar su respiración.

—¿Hora de la muerte? —preguntó Chopper mirando hacia el techo sin poder contener sus lágrimas—. "16:45", respondió la misma persona que había hablado segundos atrás.

No era la primera persona que perdían en el reanimador, lamentablemente tampoco sería la última, por más que ellos lo desearan, y lo sabían, sabían que esa siempre era una de las opciones, lo sabían, pero distanciarse era mucho más difícil cuando la persona que estaba sobre la mesa era un ser querido.

***

Ambos médicos salieron derrotados de esa sala. Se apoyaron contra la pared tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Se sentía todo tan irreal, tan falso, tan absurdo...

—Chicos...—dijo Bepo llegando a su lado—, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —preguntó con preocupación, acababa de terminar de atender a otro paciente y fue extraño para él ver a sus colegas en tan mal estado.

Marco negó con su cabeza y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Chopper apretó los dientes y cerró sus ojos mientras apretaba sus manos en forma de puños. Bepo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver sus reacciones y miró hacia la sala, los técnicos estaban preparando el cuerpo del paciente para enviarlo a la morgue.

—No tiene parientes... ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Chopper y Marco negó— ¿no sabes o no tiene?

—La única familia que tiene es Law...

—Chicos... ¿Quién... quién es? —preguntó Bepo sintiendo un nudo en la boca del estómago. Marco le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, pero no pudo emitir alguna palabra.

—Es Kid —respondió Chopper con dificultad. Bepo miró nuevamente hacia la sala y negó.

—No..., no puede ser él...

—Lo es... —respondió Chopper con pesar—, y debo informárselo a Law —dijo sacando el anillo aún con restos de sangre de su bolcillo.

—No —le atajó Marco—, eres el jefe de trauma, necesito que te quedes en urgencias por ahora...

Guardaron silencio unos segundos y Bepo se ofreció a hablar con Law, después de todo él era su mejor amigo, su persona más cercana después de Kid, sin duda él sería la persona idónea para entregarle una mala noticia. Chopper le entregó el anillo y Bepo lo limpió prolijamente mientras caminaba con Marco hacia la habitación donde el moreno se encontraba.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, no logró pronunciar las palabras que destruirían el mundo del hombre que siempre estaba ahí para él, de ese hombre que había llegado a su vida cuando más lo necesitaba y que, a pesar de ser un completo gruñón, siempre tenía una palabra amable para dedicarle. No, no pudo decírselo, no pudo soltar esa terrible noticia, esa terrible noticia que nunca nadie quiere escuchar...

Así fue como Marco se vio en la tarea de hacerlo en su lugar, y eso había sido, sin duda, lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer en toda su carrera.

Contener a Law y estabilizarlo después de la crisis nerviosa que sufrió fue complicado, y después de asegurarse de que su amigo se encontraba estable dejó a Bepo a su cuidado. Salió de la habitación arrastrando los pies y llegó a la gradería del quirófano 4, Penguin ya estaba cerrando el pecho de Ace después de la intervención que había realizado.

Apoyó su frente en el cristal y dejó salir sus lágrimas, estaba emocional y físicamente agotado. Penguin alzó su vista y por el altavoz le indicó que subiría para hablar con él.

—La operación resultó bien, aunque deberá quedar en un coma inducido por unas semanas... ya sabes... —dijo con algo de pesar. Marco asintió y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer una vez más—. Ey, tranquilo, tu esposo es un chico fuerte —dijo Penguin poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—No estoy llorando por Ace... —Penguin le sostuvo la mirada, incrédulo.

—Entonces ¿por qué?...

—Kid —dijo después de un rato—. Perdimos a Kid...

Continuará...>>


	14. Chapter 14

***

Aturdido, así se sintió cuando recuperó la conciencia. Abrió sus ojos con algo de dificultad y miró hacia la ventana, “¿por qué están cerradas las persianas?”, se preguntó, “Porque es de noche”, miró hacia la puerta de vidrio difuminado, el cuarto estaría a oscuras si no fuera por los tenues rayos de luz que entraban por ella.

Volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, ¿Qué era ese sonido?, “es lluvia…”, pensó, recordó la lluvia de la semana anterior y sonrió, “¿sabrá que está lloviendo?”, se preguntó pensando en lo mucho que le gustaban esas lluvias al pelirrojo, “quiero abrir las persianas, quiero ver la lluvia, quiero… quiero ver a Kid…”

Cerró nuevamente sus ojos, respiró con lentitud por la nariz y soltó el aire por la boca con un ligero temblor en sus labios. En sus manos podía sentir un leve y desagradable hormigueo, estiró y contrajo sus dedos, intentando quitarse esa sensación.

Solía tener pesadillas, unas más vividas que otras, y ésta había sido, por lejos, la peor de todas. Tanto así que aún persistía la sensación de temor en su pecho.

Juntó ambas manos a la altura de su estómago y jugó nerviosamente con su anillo, abrió los ojos y alzó su mano con lentitud, observó el anillo unos segundos y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer copiosamente por sus mejillas, “necesito escuchar su voz”, susurró con algo de amargura y sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta. Buscó su teléfono a un costado de la cabecera, pero no estaba ahí.

Se afirmó de la baranda de la camilla y trató de incorporarse, pero la fuerza de sus brazos nuevamente le fallaba, golpeó la camilla con rabia y lo intentó nuevamente. Necesitaba encontrar su teléfono o se volvería loco por la ansiedad.

—Law… —Escuchó decir a Bepo con suavidad desde la puerta de la habitación. Se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos y Law fue el primero en ceder a la tensión. Su amigo le observaba con una expresión que no terminaba de agradarle. Se dejó caer hacia atrás y trató de regular un poco su respiración.

—Hola —saludó mientras se secaba las lágrimas y le dio una tenue sonrisa. Bepo intentó devolverle la sonrisa sin mucho éxito, entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Law resopló con algo de cansancio e intentó levantarse nuevamente.

—No, no te levantes —le atajó Bepo acercándose hasta llegar a su lado— ¿Quieres que te acomode la camilla?

—No, la camilla está bien, pero necesito mi teléfono, ¿podrías…? —Bepo respiró profundo y negó con su cabeza.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, debes descansar…

—¡No, no quiero descansar! —respondió con un tono algo brusco y Bepo bajó la cabeza. Law, sintió algo de culpa al notar la reacción que causó en su amigo y suspiró—. Ey, yo… lo siento, solo… solo necesito hablar con Kid. Por favor…

La situación para Bepo era realmente muy difícil, ver a su amigo sufrir de esa forma era horrible y tener que regresarle a la realidad, a esa demoledora realidad donde lo más valioso de su vida ya no estaba era algo espantoso y, lamentablemente, necesario. Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza —Law…

—Tuve una horrible pesadilla… y solo quiero oír su voz… por favor, necesito mi teléfono —rogó con sus ojos nuevamente humedecidos—, por favor… —pidió con súplica mientras sentía como ese temor que se había instalado en su pecho comenzaba a incrementar de forma exponencial.

Bepo secó las lágrimas de Law con suavidad y acortó la distancia que les separaba para rodearle cuidadosamente con sus brazos.

—No fue…, no fue una pesadilla, Law —Law negó fervientemente con su cabeza sin apartar a Bepo.

—No, no… no es…, no.

—Law…

—Kid está en casa —aseguró—, está dormido, descansando porque estos días ha tenido mucho trabajo en el taller, y mañana no será la excepción…, así que está descansando porque después del trabajo vendrá aquí para el horario de visitas… —terminó diciendo con la voz titubeante—, él estará aquí…, tiene que estar aquí porque lo prometió, él prometió que iba a estar conmigo —su intento por apartar a Bepo fue infructuoso, así que terminó se apoyándose en su hombro y aferrándose a él como si su vida misma dependiera de ello—, él lo prometió… —logró repetir antes de que los sollozos ahogaran sus palabras.

—Estoy seguro de que él lo lamenta —dijo Bepo llorando junto a él sin romper su abrazo—, Law, yo sé que Kid lo lamenta, lamenta no poder cumplir su promesa. Pero fue un accidente.

—No, esto está mal, esto no puede ser cierto. ¡No lo acepto! —volvió a negar Law, intentando una vez más, de forma desesperada, zafarse de los brazos de Bepo—, suéltame —exigió—, ¡suéltame, Bepo! 

—No lo haré, necesitas calmarte —pidió Bepo, tratando de mantener la compostura.

—¡No quiero calmarme, quiero salir de aquí! —Bepo le había oído gritar antes, generalmente alzaba la voz cuando sus amigos le sacaban de quicio con alguna estupidez, pero esas ocasiones no se parecían en nada a esta, nunca antes le había oído gritar con tanta amargura, con tanta desesperación. 

—¡Te calmarás! —gritó Bepo de vuelta y Law se congeló entre sus brazos—, te calmarás —repitió en un tono más suave—, lo harás, porque de lo contrario volveremos a sedarte, y no quiero hacerlo… Law. Por favor.

Law le miró atónito por unos instantes y volvió a negar. Bepo apretó con fuerza sus ojos y mantuvo el agarre con firmeza mientras presionaba el botón para llamar a la enfermera.

***

Volvió a abrir sus ojos, esta vez había mucha más luz en la habitación, las persianas estaban abiertas y podía distinguir a los pájaros ir y venir desde el árbol que se podía ver desde la ventana.

—Hola... —saludó Marco cuando entró a la habitación. Law le miró unos segundos y volvió a desviar su vista hacia la ventana— Te portaste muy mal con Bepo anoche —Law arrugó levemente su frente al recordar el episodio, definitivamente le debía una disculpa a su amigo, pero ahora no tenía ganas de hablar de eso.

—¿Cómo está Ace? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Dormido. Han debido dejarle en un coma inducido para ayudar con la recuperación.

—¿Quién atendió a Kid? —preguntó con el mismo tono y Marco bajó la mirada.

—Chopper y yo.

—¿Puedes explicarme qué fue lo que pasó? —Marco se sentó en el sillón a un lado de la camilla y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido desde que había llegado a urgencias, le contó como se sintió cuando vio a Ace sobre la camilla y que al segundo siguiente Chopper le estaba pidiendo ayuda para tratar a Kid. Le explicó todo el procedimiento, todas las decisiones que tomaron y la forma en que llevaron las llevaron a cabo.

Procuró no perder ningún detalle. Terminó de hablar y guardaron silencio unos minutos hasta que Law le pidió que repitiera su relato una vez más, y él accedió, le relató nuevamente todo lo ocurrido desde que entró a la habitación donde perdieron a Kid. La verdad es que se lo repetiría las veces que fueran necesarias si así Law lograba comprender que realmente habían hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para intentar salvar al pelirrojo.

—Gracias…

—Law… de verdad lo dimos todo en esa sala de reanimación.

—Lo sé… —respondió Law en voz baja mientras jugueteaba con sus manos—. Hicieron todo lo que yo hubiera hecho —dijo mientras procesaba nuevamente la información que Marco le había entregado—. ¿Podrías llamar a Kureha?

—¿Para qué quieres que la llame?

—Necesito que me autorice a salir —miró a Marco y le dio una sonrisa—. Debo encargarme de los tramites de la funeraria…

—Deberías, pero no puedes —Law abrió la boca para replicar, pero Marco se le adelantó—, hablamos con los muchachos, Bonnie se está haciendo cargo del papeleo. Después de ti, ella es la persona más cercana a Kid.

Law negó —No, no es así. El más cercano a Kid después de mi es Killer… —Marco frunció el ceño y Law recordó que, el día anterior, Killer estaba con Kid—, ¿Cómo está Killer? —preguntó nuevamente con el corazón en la mano.

—Está bajo observación en cuidados intensivos —Law se mordió el labio inferior mientras sentía sus ojos se humedecían una vez más.

Law tragó saliva, se echó hacia atrás en la camilla y se cubrió los ojos con las manos —Sé que no debo, sé que está mal pensar como lo estoy haciendo, pero no puedo evitarlo —dijo entre jadeos— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser Kid? —Marco le miró con pesar—, él no quería ir a terreno, no quería… Y sé que Killer no tiene la culpa, sé que fue un accidente, pero no sabes cuánto odio siento en este momento al saber que él si está vivo.

—Law…

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto, pero no puedo evitarlo. Y me detesto al desear que hubiera sido al revés —Marco se puso de pie y se acercó a la camilla, bajó la baranda y se sentó al lado de Law, quien se aferró a él en un abrazo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente una vez más—. Quiero verlo. Cuando Bonnie termine con el papeleo se lo llevarán a la funeraria, y una vez que esté dentro de ese maldito cajón no podré volver a tomar sus manos…, quiero tomar sus manos entre las mías una vez más...

—Perdón, Law, pero no puedo llevarte a la Morgue, por órdenes de Kureha, no tienes autorización para salir —dijo Marco con pesar—, de hecho, si por ella fuera no saldrías dentro de mucho de esta habitación —Law se separó de él y le miró con incredulidad. Kureha sí había prohibido su salida del hospital, y recomendado que no dejara tampoco la habitación, pero el motivo principal por el que no accedía a su petición, era la mala condición en la que quedó el cuerpo del pelirrojo, no sería bueno para Law presenciar esa imagen.

—No, no puede prohibirme salir —Marco le sostuvo la mirada.

—En realidad si puede —suspiró—, no estás en condiciones de tomar decisiones en este minuto, así que, en lo que se decide si se te debe asignar un tutor, es ella quien toma las decisiones. Y su instrucción fue no dejarte salir del hospital. —En realidad si puede —suspiró—, no estás en condiciones de tomar decisiones en este minuto. Y su instrucción fue no dejarte salir del hospital.

Law guardó silencio unos segundos mientras pensaba en las palabras de su amigo y respiró tratando de serenarse —Marco, esa... esa prohibición —carraspeó para aclarar su garganta—, esa prohibición no incluye el velorio y el funeral... ¿verdad?

—Depende —dijo Marco tomando sus manos—. Logré negociar con ella, y conseguí que considerara la posibilidad de que asistieras, con resguardos —Law asintió indicándole que continuara—. Accederá siempre y cuando cumplas con sus condiciones.

—¿Cuáles condiciones?

—Primero, debes comer, tu desayuno sigue intacto sobre la mesa, así que vas fallando el primer punto. Segundo, hemograma y prueba de marcha, si el hemograma está cerca de los parámetros normales y no tiene problemas en la prueba de marcha entonces podrás salir bajo los resguardos correspondientes, pero si no… —Marco soltó el aire de sus pulmones con algo de cansancio—. Sería una irresponsabilidad de su parte dejarte salir, y no va a correr ese riesgo —Marco le ofreció un pañuelo y Law lo tomó—. ¿Aceptas?

—Lo haré —respondió decidido mientras se limpiaba los ojos y la nariz—, tengo que hacerlo…

—Se lo diré entonces —se puso de pie—. Por cierto, Luffy quiere pasar a verte, pero le dije que te preguntaría primero.

—¿Luffy?

—Ayer en la tarde él y Zoro estuvieron haciéndote compañía —Law meditó las posibilidades—, ¿Qué le digo?

—En 15 minutos, dile que pase dentro de 15 minutos —Marco ladeó la cabeza a modo de pregunta—. Suficiente tengo con que tú, Chopper y Bepo me hayan visto llorar. Además, debo tomar mi desayuno.

Marco sonrió al notar la actitud de Law y le acercó un poco más la mesa con el desayuno —de acuerdo. Te veré más tarde. Sé amable con quien venga a tomarte la muestra de sangre —advirtió y salió de la habitación.

***

Sentía el estómago algo revuelto, así que tomó su desayuno con calma. Un par de minutos más tarde, tal como se lo pidió Marco, y recordando también la petición que le había hecho Kid en su momento, fue amable con el enfermero que entró a tomar la muestra de sangre para el hemograma.

Al rato escuchó un golpe en la puerta y vio a Luffy asomando su cabeza “¿puedo pasar?”, preguntó con una suavidad que no era nada común en él y Law asintió.

—¿Será muy tonto preguntar cómo te sientes? —dijo Luffy cuando llegó a su lado.

—Sí, pero no esperaría menos viniendo de ti —respondió con una suave sonrisa.

—Quiero abrazarte, ¿puedo? —Law asintió y Luffy lo rodeó, sin mucha delicadeza, con sus brazos—, esto apesta.

—Puede ser, no me he dado una ducha desde antes de ayer —Luffy soltó una risa suave y ejerció un poco más de fuerza en su abrazo—, me hace feliz que estés aquí, pero tu abrazo me duele.

—Pues saca ese dolor, no me importa si mojas mi camisa.

—Hablo literalmente —dijo al tiempo que entornaba los ojos—, me estás aplastando los brazos, y duele. 

Luffy le soltó al instante y se disculpó con una sonrisa un poco más apagada a las que siempre le daba.

—¿Viniste solo?

—No, vine con Sabo. Boa quería acompañarme, pero no es bueno para el bebé —Law asintió—, ayer también pasé a verte, pero estabas dormido.

—Marco me lo dijo hace un rato.

—Zoro también estuvo aquí, se quedó conmigo toda la noche y hoy en la mañana se fue a trabajar, pero dijo que volvería para hacerme compañía en la tarde. Ojalá no tenga problemas para entrar.

—¿Por qué iba a tener problemas para entrar? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Ayer, cuando nos dijeron lo de Kid y Ace, golpeó tan fuerte la pared que le hizo un agujero. La gente alrededor se asustó un poco y el guardia le dijo que tenía que irse o llamaría a la policía, pero Chopper lo impidió.

—Es un idiota…

—Yo también quería golpear algo. Así que lo golpee a él por romper la pared —Luffy frunció el ceño—, los dos terminamos llorando en la sala de espera —Law sonrió al imaginar la escena—. Después, Sabo nos trajo un té a cada uno y nos quedamos sentados ahí un par de horas. Hasta que Marco salió a decirnos que aún no terminaba la operación de Ace. Zoro le preguntó si podíamos verte y nos dijo que estabas dormido, así que debíamos guardar silencio si queríamos pasar. Y nos quedamos contigo hasta que nos echaron de la habitación.

—¿Y lograste mantenerte en silencio?

—Traté de despertarte, pero Zoro me golpeó de vuelta y me regañó diciendo que llamaría a la enfermera para que me sacara si lo volvía a hacer, así que sí, guardé silencio —Law volvió a sonreír. Luffy era una persona que, a pesar de lo dura que fuera la situación, siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa.

—Mugiwara-ya… necesito pedirte un favor —Luffy le miró con atención y asintió—, hoy me harán una prueba para saber si podré ir al velorio y al funeral, quiero pensar que lo lograré y no tendré problemas para ir… pero si no…

—Lo lograrás —Aseguró Luffy y Law le dio una sonrisa algo melancólica, porque esas serían las mismas palabras que le hubiera dicho Kid.

—Tengo que ponerme en todos los escenarios posibles… —Luffy asintió—, así que, si no lo logro. ¿Podrías asegurarte de que el cortejo, si es que lo hacen, pase por aquí?

—Lo haré —aseguró Luffy tomándole las manos—, lo prometo.

—Gracias.

***

Con algo de pesar y sin muchas ganas, comió el almuerzo ligero que le llevaron al mediodía.

El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la tarde cuando Kureha entró a la habitación seguida de un interno, y Luffy tuvo que retirarse para darles privacidad.

Kureha se acercó a él y le dijo que lamentaba su pérdida, pero que lo primero para ella era su salud —Hace un tiempo atrás tu novio me pidió que fuera la mejor mecánica para ti, no entendí completamente su metáfora, pero le prometí que haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para hacer que mejoraras, y ahora más que nunca deseo cumplir esa promesa —Law asintió—. Llegó el resultado del hemograma.

—¿Cómo salió? —preguntó con un deje de ansiedad en la voz.

—Aún te falta mucho para llegar a los parámetros normales. Pero si logras pasar la segunda prueba podría hacer una excepción —Law asintió— ¿estás listo?

—Lo estoy.

—Bien —bajó las barandas de la camilla, le entregó un par de calcetas y sus zapatillas— póntelas y bájate de la camilla. Organizamos este mismo pasillo para hacer la prueba —Law asintió mientras seguía sus indicaciones—. Tomaré tus signos vitales antes de comenzar y al terminar. Cuando te lo indique comenzarás a caminar de ida y vuelta por el pasillo, lo harás lo más lo más rápido que puedas por 6 minutos, si te cansas puedes bajar la velocidad, pero no detenerte, si te detienes se detiene la prueba. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido.

—Yo estaré aquí en caso de cualquier cosa —agregó el interno con una sonrisa. Law asintió y Kureha comenzó a tomar sus signos vitales, los anotó en su plantilla y le sonrió.

—Muy bien —tomó el cronómetro y miró a Law—, Comienza.

Law comenzó a caminar a una velocidad aceptable, al llegar a los 3 minutos bajó un poco la velocidad y Kureha frunció el ceño —vamos chico, ya llegaste a la mitad—, susurró con algo de súplica, muchos podían decir que era una persona un tanto cruel, pero ella realmente se esforzaba por sacar adelante a sus pacientes y, en algunas ocasiones, les tomaba cariño, como era el caso de Law. Que además de ser su paciente era su colega. De verdad esperaba que el chico pudiera completar la prueba con éxito, porque le partiría el alma negar su solicitud.

Se regañó mentalmente por bajar la velocidad, pero las piernas le dolían horriblemente y le costaba respirar, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando y la seriedad que mostraban sus colegas no le daba ni una pista de si lo estaba haciendo bien o mal, vio a Kureha mirar el cronómetro y devolverle la mirada con severidad, había vuelto a bajar la velocidad. “No, no puedo detenerme”, se dijo, “no puedo detenerme”, respiró profundo y aceleró un poco el paso, pero al hacerlo sintió que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas, se afirmó de la pared y comenzó a toser.

Kureha paró el cronómetro con tristeza y le pidió a su ayudante que se quedara en su lugar. Soltó un pesado suspiro y se acercó a Law, que estaba de rodillas en el piso tratando de acompasar su respiración.

—Cuatro minutos con cincuenta segundos —le informó al llegar a su lado—. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

Law intentó ponerse de pie con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo hacerlo. Kureha le hizo una seña al interno para que se acercara. —Trae la silla de ruedas y ayúdale a sentarse en ella para ir a su habitación.

El interno siguió las ordenes de la doctora. Cuando entraron a la habitación, Kureha volvió a tomar sus signos vitales para anotarlos en la planilla y dar por terminada la prueba.

—Imagino que ya lo sabes —dijo Kureha mientras terminaba de anotar los resultados y Law asintió—. Lo lamento. No puedo autorizar que salgas del hospital —Law iba a hablar y antes de que pudiera hacerlo Kureha le interrumpió—, esa es mi última palabra. No tienes autorización, ni siquiera bajo tu propia responsabilidad porque no estás en condiciones de tomar esa decisión —puso una mano en su hombro y ejerció un poco de presión—. De verdad, lo lamento mucho. Pero no puedes.

Kureha le dio un par de indicaciones al interno y salió de la habitación, se encontró con Marco en el pasillo, se miraron por unos segundos y ella negó con su cabeza para luego pasar por su lado sin mediar palabra.

Marco entró a la habitación cuando su colega estaba abriendo el paso del suero con los medicamentos correspondientes —Lo siento Dr. Trafalgar—, dijo el muchacho con una mueca y Law asintió en silencio —con su permiso—, se despidió y saludó a Marco con un movimiento de cabeza. Marco le vio cerrar la puerta tras de si y se acercó a Law.

—Lo arruiné —dijo Law en un susurró y Marco suspiró.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor?

—Sí.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Devuélveme mi teléfono y mis audífonos —Marco asintió y se acercó a uno de los muebles de la habitación, abrió uno de los cajones, sacó el aparato y se lo entregó.

—¿Algo más?

—Déjame solo.

—De acuerdo —Marco entendía que Law necesitaba algo de privacidad, aún así estaba algo reacio a dejarle solo, porque no sabía que tan bien estaba el estado mental de su amigo.

—Marco —el aludido se giró al oír su nombre y miró a Law con una ligera sonrisa “¿sí?”, preguntó—, gracias.

—Vendré en un rato más —Law asintió—, no hagas nada estúpido, por favor.

Vio a Marco cerrar la puerta, encendió su teléfono y conectó los audífonos. Abrió el chat de Kid y comenzó a escuchar, uno por uno, todos los audios que tenía guardados.

—Eres un idiota Kid —se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir un sollozo—, espero que Corazón te esté dando una paliza por hacerme llorar de esta forma —logró decir antes de soltarse a llorar, tal como lo había hecho cuando perdió a Corazón años atrás. 

Continuara…>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entre el regreso a mi trabajo presencial y las remodelaciones de mi casa me he tardado un montón en escribir, así que espero sacar más rápido el siguiente capítulo. ;) 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	15. Capítulo 15

***

Llevaban sobre 30 minutos conversando en la oficina de Marco. La solicitud que le hizo Luffy era, en sus propias palabras, algo descabellada.

—Law también es mi amigo —respondió Marco—, y entiendo que no estar presente en el velorio es algo terrible para él, pero no puedo simplemente autorizar algo así.

—Eres el puto jefe del hospital, claro que puedes darnos autorización —reclamó Bonnie golpeando el escritorio con su puño.

—Soy el jefe, no el dueño.

—¿Tienes un teléfono? —preguntó Zoro notablemente enfadado al ver que la conversación no llegaba a ningún lado y Marco asintió—, pues entonces llama al dueño y pregúntale —Marco estaba notablemente cansado, se recargó en su asiento para comenzar a juguetear con sus dedos sobre el escritorio y soltó un suspiro.

—Marco, por favor… —pidió Luffy una vez más. Marco se puso de pie y tomó su celular. “No les prometo nada”, dijo y realizó la llamada.

***

Las lágrimas habían dejado de caer por sus mejillas, dejó de martirizarse escuchando los audios de Kid y se quedó aparentemente más tranquilo observando el techo blanco de la habitación. Quería salir de ahí. Levantarse, tomar sus cosas y marcharse, irse lejos sonaba como una buena idea en su cabeza.

No, no podía hacer algo así, pero, ¿realmente valía la pena continuar con el tratamiento?, ¿Por qué no simplemente sacar sus ahorros y disfrutar de sus últimos meses antes de morir?, realizar ese viaje en crucero que tenía planificado con Kid le parecía una idea tentadora. ¿Qué tan mal agradecido sería con sus amigos si tomaba esa decisión?

Con cuidado intentó salir de la camilla. Se sentía débil aún, pero no tanto como en la mañana, quizá porque los relajantes que le habían puesto durante la madrugada ya habían perdido su efecto, así que, no sin dificultad, logró ponerse de pie. Tomó el “porta suero” y lo llevó consigo hasta la ventana.

A diferencia de los días anteriores estaba despejado, casi no se veían nubes en el cielo, y según su teléfono, afuera la temperatura llegaba a los 30°C. Un día que a él le parecería horrible, pero que para Kid sería una maravilla.

Apoyó su frente en el cristal y pensó que tal vez sería buena idea llamar a Bonnie para preguntarle si no había tenido alguna dificultad para organizar todo. O si necesitaba ayuda con algo, aunque claro, no era como si él pudiera hacer mucho para ayudar estando ahí.

En eso pensaba cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, se giró, un tanto preocupado de que fuera Kureha quien había entrado y le regañara por estar fuera de la cama, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Zoro sonriéndole detrás de una silla de ruedas.

—Ey —dijo Zoro a modo de saludo.

—Zoro-ya… —dejó la silla de ruedas, caminó hacia Law y le rodeó con sus brazos.

Ese nudo que se había deshecho hace no mucho volvió a instalarse en su garganta. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Zoro, y agradeció mentalmente las suaves caricias que su amigo dejaba sobre su espalda.

—Vine a buscarte.

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo separándose un poco para mirarle a los ojos.

—Tienes que ir a despedirte de Kid como corresponde —La sorpresa se reflejó una vez más en los ojos de Law—, te he traído un cambio de ropa, No sería correcto que fueras con la bata del hospital.

Law le dio una sonrisa algo triste y negó con su cabeza —No deberías hacer esto, te meterás en problemas…

—¿Yo meterme en problemas?

—Sí, no tengo autorización para dejar el hospital —Zoro sonrió ampliamente y acarició su mejilla.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó, Law le sostuvo la mirada y le dio una sonrisa.

—Sabes que sí.

—Entonces vamos, te ayudaré a cambiarte de ropa.

Con cuidado de no pasar a llevar la vía que tenía en el brazo, Zoro le ayudó a ponerse la camisa, los pantalones, la corbata y el saco. Y una vez sentado en la silla de ruedas, le ayudó con los calcetines y los zapatos.

—Oh, si, casi lo olvido —dijo Zoro antes de sacar algo más de la bolsa en la que llevaba la ropa—. No puedes salir sin esto —le entregó una mascarilla de color negro, igual que su traje, la miró con algo de melancolía por unos segundos y se la puso procurando cubrir bien sus labios y su nariz.

—¿Puedes… puedes alcanzarme mi gorro? —Zoro tomó el sombrero blanco con motas negras y lo puso con cariño sobre su cabeza.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó tomando las empuñaduras de la silla y Law asintió sintiéndose algo ansioso.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso, ¿qué le haría Kureha cuando supiera que había salido sin consentimiento?, trató de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y concentrarse en el momento, aunque era algo difícil de conseguir.

Tomaron el ascensor y al bajar sintió algo de vértigo, así que se afirmó con un poco más de fuerza del apoya brazos de la silla, “¿Te sientes mal?”, preguntó Zoro con algo de preocupación.

—No, solo es un poco de vértigo.

—Tienes que decirme si te sientes mal. No es como que volveremos corriendo a la habitación, pero necesito saber cómo vas, ¿está bien? —Zoro, a pesar de no estar completamente de acuerdo con la medida de no dejarle salir, lograba entender los motivos de Kureha para hacerlo, más ahora que notaba lo pesada que se sentía la respiración de Law debido a los resquicios de la neumonía.

—Claro que sí, no quiero meterte en más problemas…

—Oye, no estoy en problemas, y tú tampoco, porque no saldremos del hospital —Law iba a preguntar a qué se refería con eso cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Se sorprendió al ver que no habían salido al estacionamiento, giró su cabeza para mirar a Zoro con la incertidumbre reflejándose en sus ojos—. Le pediste a Luffy que se asegurara de que el cortejo pasara por aquí, pero ya sabes como es. Me llamó y me preguntó si se podían hacer velorios en el hospital. Le dije que no tenía idea, pero que podíamos preguntarle a Marco, así que él se comunicó con Marco para pedirle que nos recibiera en su oficina y yo llamé a Bonnie para ver cómo iba con los arreglos. Un rato después nos juntamos los tres para hablar con Marco, y como era de esperarse, nos dijo que no era algo que se hiciera. Así que le pedimos, amablemente, que pidiera permiso. Lo hizo y le dijeron que no, así que Luffy llamó a Boa para explicarle la situación. No sé cómo lo habrá hecho, pero media hora después ya estábamos preparando todo.

Se detuvieron frente a la capilla del hospital y Zoro abrió la puerta. Cuando entraron, Law pudo ver a sus amigos más cercanos, algunos de pie, otros sentados en las bancas, y en el lugar donde se supone que va el altar para las velas, se encontraba un ataúd de color rojo, cubierto con unos hermosos arreglos florales y la fotografía de Kid en la parte superior.

Luffy se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa y se agachó para quedar a su altura. Bonnie, por otro lado, le miraba con algo de nostalgia desde la primera banca.

Estaba sorprendido, jamás pensó que sus amigos harían algo así, pero bueno, ¿a quién más se le ocurriría si no era a Luffy?

Sus ojos se humedecieron una vez más ese día, pero esta vez fue a causa de la emoción y la felicidad que sintió al saber que tenía los mejores amigos del mundo.

Después de acercarse al ataúd, todos y cada uno de los presentes se acercaron a darle el pésame, sus amigos, sus compañeros de trabajo, hasta Kureha hizo lo suyo al darle una palmada en el hombro.

Fue un momento agridulce, hubo palabras de aliento, abrazos, lágrimas, risas. Porque sí, era horriblemente triste el hecho de que Kid ya no estaba. Pero las anécdotas, las historias que comenzaban a recordar eran de todo menos tristes, porque Kid, a pesar de parecer un tipo duro, era una persona muy alegre, de trato agradable y sonrisa fácil.

El silencio que se formó en el ambiente después del último recuerdo compartido no fue incómodo, al contrario, la atmosfera que se había formado era realmente agradable, y Law aprovechó la instancia para agradecer todo lo que habían hecho por él.

—…porque decir “gracias” nunca va a ser suficiente por todo lo que han hecho —concluyó, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas una vez más.

Luffy se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo —Me hubiera gustado hacer más.

—Lo sé, pero así está bien —dijo respondiendo el abrazo—, así está perfecto —apretaron un poco más el abrazo—, gracias, Luffy.

***

La noche pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y la hora de retirar el ataúd para poder realizar el procedimiento de cremación llegó antes de lo que le hubiera gustado. Uno a uno todos los presentes fueron dejando la capilla, dándole a Law unos minutos de intimidad para que pudiera despedirse de Kid sin tener la presión de ser escuchado por los demás.

—Lo siento… —dijo al apoyar su mano sobre la madera—, sé que no te gustaban los lugares así, y que hubieras preferido mil veces ser velado en nuestro departamento, o en algún bar —sonrió con algo de nostalgia al recordar una antigua conversación—, realmente lo siento, hasta el último minuto has tenido que adaptarte por mi culpa —apoyó su frente contra la madera y volvió a llorar, sus ojos estaba irritados de tanto hacerlo, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

—¿Sabes? Bonnie hizo un gran trabajo organizando todo con la funeraria. Parte de tus cenizas se utilizarán para plantar un árbol. Bueno, en realidad será un bonsái, lo que me agrada mucho más porque así podré tener cerca una parte de ti —tomó aire—. Y tranquilo, sé que tu deseo es descansar en el mar, solo que, hay algunas dificultades técnicas —sacó un pañuelo y limpió sus mejillas—. Le pedí a Bonnie que te llevara junto a los muchachos, pero dijo que no podía hacer eso. Creo que se contuvo para no insultarme, y agradezco que no me golpeara como lo hacía contigo —sonrió—. Acordamos que iríamos cuando me dejen salir del hospital…

Respiró profundo tratando de mantenerse sereno, pero era algo realmente difícil cuando venían tantos recuerdos a su cabeza y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Eres un idiota —sollozó—. Al final si voy a terminar usando tu fea cocina —limpió su nariz con un pañuelo—. Perdón si la estropeo, es tu culpa por consentirme tanto. Idiota-ya.

Bepo pidió permiso con suavidad y entró nuevamente. Se acercó a Law y se puso de cuclillas —Ya es hora—, dijo sin mucho ánimo y Law tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Bepo…, sé que este es un pensamiento irracional, pero no quiero, no quiero que se lo lleven… —Bepo se puso de pie y abrazó a Law, acurrucándole contra su pecho, mientras ingresaban los encargados junto a los amigos que llevarían el ataúd.

Ver esa imagen fue más difícil de lo que había llegado a imaginar, ahora entendía el porqué de esa típica escena de los familiares aferrándose al ataúd, él quería hacer exactamente lo mismo mientras Bonnie, Heat, Wire, Marco, Luffy y Zoro salían con él al hombro.

Bonnie se devolvió después de dejar su labor y le dio un último abrazo a Law “lamento que no seas tú quien vaya con él”. Le dijo a modo de disculpa mientras lloraba como una niña pequeña. Vieron marchar los vehículos de uno en uno, y esperaron hasta que el último se perdió por la calle.

—¿Subimos? —preguntó Bepo después de unos minutos y Law asintió despacio.

—Yo…, te debo una disculpa —dijo Law cuando iban subiendo en el ascensor.

—No es así, pero si eso te hace sentir mejor, la acepto —Law asintió y le dio las gracias.

***

Los días siguientes se le hicieron eternos, a pesar de que recibía visitas todos los días y que en el hospital siempre había alguien pendiente de él, se sentía solo.

El encierro comenzaba a sofocarle y esa sensación de vacío que se había alojado en su pecho se hacía cada día más grande.

Wanda le atendía dos veces al mes, pero considerando los acontecimientos, y por solicitud de Bepo, adelantó su consulta y le propuso atenderle una vez por semana. También le recomendó hacer una evaluación con un psiquiatra para comenzar un tratamiento en conjunto, pero Law se negó diciendo que era suficiente con su atención psicológica y que lo consideraría solamente si él lo encontraba necesario más adelante.

Por otro lado, sus amigos, sabiendo que el día en que le darían el alta se acercaba, se reunieron para decidir qué harían ellos como red de apoyo.

—No podemos dejar que vuelva a vivir solo al departamento —dijo Penguin mientras cruzaba los brazos y se apoyaba en el escritorio de Marco.

—No es como que podamos decidir eso por él —agregó Shachi.

—No, pero podemos hablar con él. Si logramos hacer que entienda la situación talvez acepte vivir con alguno de nosotros mientras dura su tratamiento.

—Zoro tiene razón —dijo Bepo—, plantearle la situación y dejar que él decida es lo más lógico.

—La pregunta es —habló Marco—, ¿quién puede hacerse cargo?, personalmente me encantaría, pero con todo lo que ha ocurrido me complica. Ace está aquí, así que prácticamente estoy viviendo en el hospital.

—Yo puedo hacerlo —dijo Luffy con una sonrisa y Zoro le dio un zape.

—No puedes decidir eso sin hablar antes con Hancock.

—Yo quiero hacerlo, es decir, puedo y quiero hacerlo —dijo Bepo un tanto apenado. Consideraron las posibilidades y realmente el más indicado para hacerlo era él, así que, una vez decidido, Bepo se retiró para ir a hablar con Law.

Para sorpresa de todos, Law accedió sin poner un sólo “pero”, y fue eso precisamente lo que disparó la alarma de preocupación en el grupo, así que organizaron mejor sus horarios para evitar que Law pasara solo por largos lapsos de tiempo.

***

Bepo y Shachi le ayudaron a guardar todas sus pertenencias para llevarlas al auto, agradeció a sus colegas los cuidados que le dieron con una leve reverencia y se despidió indicando que volvería en un par de semanas más.

Se subió al vehículo en el asiento del copiloto y Bepo manejó en dirección al departamento, pasarían a buscar las cosas que necesitaría durante su estadía con su amigo y su ahijado.

Sus amigos se ofrecieron para ir por sus cosas, pero se negó diciendo que de todas formas le gustaría echar un vistazo, por si acaso olvidaba algo que podría llegar a necesitar. Parecía sereno y decidido, pero la verdad era que, el solo hecho de pensar que entraría a ese departamento vacío le revolvía el estómago.

El temor que le había invadido desde que dejaron el hospital no le dejaba en paz, y Bepo, notando la rigidez y el ligero temblor que tenían las manos de Law, trató de animarle durante el trayecto.

¿Por qué? ¿por qué tenía tanto miedo?, “porque te vas a dar de bruces con la realidad otra vez”. Se respondió mientras veía como Bepo movía los labios para luego darle una tímida sonrisa. Law intentó sonreír de vuelta sin lograrlo del todo y desvió su vista hacia la calle, perdiéndose una vez más en sus pensamientos.

—Law —le llamó Bepo por segunda vez mientras tocaba su hombro, movió su cabeza para despabilar y miró el rostro un tanto preocupado de su amigo—, Ya llegamos —le informó—, ¿Estás seguro de querer entrar?

—Sí, estoy seguro. Sólo…, dame un par de minutos.

Tardó cerca de 15 minutos en conseguir el valor necesario para bajarse del vehículo y se tomó otro par de minutos más para entrar al edificio. Apretó las llaves del departamento en su bolsillo y avanzó para cruzar la mampara de vidrio con paso decidido.

Pero toda esa decisión se esfumó cuando vio a Maggi junto a un par de maletas a un costado del ascensor. Ella miró en su dirección, le dio una sonrisa y se acercó para saludar.

—Mi niño, tanto tiempo sin verte —dijo ella para luego darle un abrazo—. ¡Que delgado estás! ¿No te has estado alimentando bien? —preguntó sin darle la oportunidad para responder—. Tendré que hablar seriamente con Kid al respecto —dijo fingiendo enfado, para después volver a sonreír—. Cariño, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Maggi con preocupación al ver como las lágrimas de Law caían a raudales por sus mejillas.

Sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, Maggi, dejando salir ese instinto maternal, rodeó a Law con sus brazos para intentar consolarle —Cariño, ¿puedes explicarme por qué estás así?

Law respiró entrecortadamente por la boca, se separó un poco de ella y trató de secar un poco sus lágrimas con la manga de su sweater —Maggi. Kid…, él…—, se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada, no podía decirlo, no aún.

Maggi miró a Law con preocupación y luego miró a Bepo, tratando de encontrar una explicación. Bepo se acercó un poco más a ellos y saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

—Perdón por darle esta noticia tan de golpe, pero, Kid falleció hace poco más de una semana debido a un accidente —Maggi miró a Bepo como si se tratase de la mismísima muerte.

—No, no puede ser, pero… ¿Cómo?

—La explosión en el muelle… Kid estaba trabajando en ese lugar.

Una vez que la mujer salió del estado de shock inicial, acarició la mejilla de Law y volvió a rodearle en un abrazo, y sí estuvieron un largo rato, llorando abrazados en el lobby del edificio, hasta que lograron tener un poco más de calma.

—Lo siento tanto mi niño, lo siento tanto —dijo ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas—. Me hubiera gustado estar presente y acompañarte en esos momentos tan difíciles, pero acabo de llegar de un viaje y no tenía idea…

—Está bien Maggi, tranquila —dijo Law tomando sus manos, y ella le dio una sonrisa—. Me acaban de dar el alta del hospital, y con todo aún no hemos podido cumplir su deseo de arrojar sus cenizas al mar, así que, si gusta, podría avisarle cuando lo haremos para que nos acompañe.

—Me encantaría, mi niño —apretó sus manos con cariño y le sonrió con ternura—, ¿Quieres que vaya contigo y te ayude a ordenar el departamento?

—Gracias, pero no es necesario. Usted también viene llegando y ha de tener muchas cosas que hacer. Además, solo vine por un poco de ropa. Me quedaré con Bepo por un par de semanas —Maggi asintió y les dijo que, de todas formas, en caso de que necesitaran algo ella estaría encantada de ayudar.

Subieron a su piso y se despidieron en el pasillo. Maggi entró notablemente triste a su departamento y Law se quedó observando la puerta del departamento por más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado antes de decidirse a introducir la llave en la cerradura.

Lo primero que notó al entrar fue la fina capa de polvo que cubría los muebles, sobre la mesa del comedor diario había una taza con restos de té y un plato con algunas migajas de pan.

Las cortinas estaban abiertas y a un costado del ventanal, el atril que Kid utilizaba para pintar se encontraba cubierto por una tela de color blanco, y los cuadros apilados a un costado del sillón habían aumentado desde la última vez que estuvo ahí.

Bepo le puso las manos sobre los hombros y masajeó suavemente para ayudarle a botar la tensión. Law sonrió y le dio las gracias por el gesto, avanzó despacio y entró a la habitación. La cama estaba deshecha y el canasto de ropa sucia se encontraba hasta la mitad.

Donde quiera que mirara había rastros del último día que Kid pasó a solas en el departamento.

—Iré por una maleta —dijo conteniendo las lágrimas y salió de la habitación. Bepo suspiró y se acercó al armario, sacaría un poco de ropa mientras le daba a Law algo de espacio para que se desahogara.

Sacó la maleta de la pequeña bodega y volvió a mirar el atril. Le llamaba la atención el hecho de que el cuadro estuviera cubierto, así que se acercó y quitó la tela. Sobre el lienzo había un dibujo de color marrón que mostraba un barco navegando, tenía un fuerte y agradable olor a café y en la parte inferior, a un costado de la firma de Kid, podía leerse la palabra “votos”.

Tomó el cuadro para sacarlo del atril y lo admiró por unos segundos, era realmente hermoso a sus ojos. Miró la mesa auxiliar que Kid utilizaba para dejar sus materiales, y efectivamente había una pequeña vasija con lo que él supuso, era café.

Quedó absorto en la imagen por unos segundos más antes de recordar, que Kid, generalmente, escribía un pequeño mensaje en la parte posterior de cada lienzo. Y lo volteó esperando encontrar una pequeña nota, pero había más que eso.

Tomó asiento en el sofá y comenzó a leer.

_“Comencé a pensar en esto desde el día en que decidí que quería casarme contigo, hablo de hace unos 3 años atrás, lo sé, tardé un poco en pedirlo, pero fui el más feliz cuando me dijiste que sí. Y sé que quizá es un poco apresurado, pero quería plasmar estas palabras para que puedas leerlas en un futuro no muy lejano._

_Law, antes de conocerte no sabía que podría llegar a amar tanto a alguien, y sé que no soy el primero en decir esa frase, pero realmente lo siento así; eres quien ilumina mi oscuridad; eres quien enciende el fuego dentro de mí en el más crudo invierno; eres la razón que tengo para sonreír al final de cada día, y la energía que me impulsa a levantarme cada mañana._

_Te admiro, te respeto, te amo, y te amaré siempre, con cada fibra de mi ser, con cada pensamiento, hasta mi último aliento. Y si existe la posibilidad de coincidir en otra vida, te seguiré amando, igual o más de lo que te amo ahora._

_La verdad es que empezar a escribir es algo sencillo, terminar es lo complicado. Entonces, antes de arruinarlo, tomaré prestadas unas palabras que sé que te encantarán, y dicen así:_

_—Con esta mano yo sostendré tus anhelos; tu copa nunca estará vacía, pues yo seré tu vino; con esta vela alumbraré tu camino en la oscuridad, y con este anillo yo te pido que seas mi esposo—_

_Gracias por decir que sí, a ese primer café.”_

Law lloraba con la frente apegada al cuadro cuando Bepo se sentó a su lado. Le ofreció un pañuelo y un poco de agua —Si sigues así terminarás deshidratado—. Dijo a modo de broma, intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente.

Law sonrió, secó sus lágrimas con el pañuelo y aceptó el vaso de agua.

—Ya no está y aun así me sigue sorprendiendo… —tomó un poco de aire—. Lo extraño tanto… —Bepo pasó un brazo por sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia sí. Law apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras miraba la letra de Kid plasmada en el reverso del cuadro—. Aún deseo que esto sea solo una pesadilla de la que no he logrado despertar.

—No puedo decir que me gustaría saber cómo te sientes, porque debe ser horrible y no me gustaría pasar por una situación similar —acarició su espalda—. No sabes cómo lamento no poder hacer nada para ayudarte.

—Tonto, lo que haces ya es más que suficiente —le dio una sonrisa y Bepo le sonrió de vuelta.

El timbre sonó y Bepo se puso de pie para atender. “Buenas tardes, no es mi intención importunar, pero tengo la correspondencia pendiente”, dijo el conserje una vez que abrió la puerta.

Bepo le dio las gracias, volvió con la bolsa y se la entregó a Law para que revisara si había algo de importancia. Dentro encontró un par de revistas, las cuentas del mes y varias cartas de condolencias. Entre todas, resaltó un sobre de color negro que, a diferencia de las demás, no tenía remitente.

Law abrió el sobre con desconfianza y su respiración se congelo en cuando vio el contenido.

Una bella pluma rosada junto a una tarjeta del mismo color, escrita con una fina caligrafía en cursiva.

_“Nunca sabemos cuándo se nos acaba el tiempo ¿verdad, Law?_

_Mis más sinceras condolencias._

_D.D.”_

Continuará…>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Me ha gustado mucho escribir este fanfic, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. 
> 
> Se agradecen los comentarios! <3


End file.
